Lilith
by christos70
Summary: Un nuevo personaje llega a Grimmauld Place a hacer mucho más interesantes las vidas de Sirius, Tonks y Remus.
1. Groesbeck

**_Capitulo I_**  
**Capítulo I  
GROESBECK**

Como cualquier otra noche el lugar estaba lleno. Anne disfrutaba de la música y de la aparente libertad que ésta le transmitía. Sólo cerraba sus ojos y no sentía más que el golpe de los bajos contra su pecho y las increíbles ganas de mover sus pies y todo su cuerpo. Qué felicidad el saber que no debía hacer nada más, sólo escuchar y bailar. Ni siquiera preocuparse por el escándalo o la cuenta, para eso había gastado por completo la herencia que le dejó su madre al morir abriendo éste lugar.

Muchas cosas habían pasado y mucho tiempo transcurrido. Finalmente era una persona feliz... y Anne no podría desear estar en otro lugar que el presente, alejada de todo aquello que había significado dolor; la opresión de su tan preciada clase, sus normas y más que nada la guerra que acabo con su familia.

Tristes recuerdos venían a su mente cuando recordaba su niñez¿qué habría pasado con todos los momentos felices que tenía, con todas las cosas maravillosas y extraordinarias que alguna vez vio, desaparecieron todos tras la muerte de sus abuelos o cuando ella y su madre tuvieron que huir en medio de lo que fue la más aterradora época? Afortunadamente para su madre y para ella nunca más supieron del cruel desarrollo y el sorpresivo final de ésta época oscura. Sin embargo había perdido para siempre al único ser que de seguir vivo, sería su último pariente sobre la tierra. Su padre.

Aunque en realidad nunca fueron muy unidos y aún no logra recordar si alguna vez vio su rostro, siempre fue una presencia tranquilizadora y cariñosa. Su madre y sus abuelos siempre hablaron muy bien de él pero nunca fueron muy precisos al informarle por qué él, a diferencia del resto de los padres de sus compañeros no vivía con ellos. Su madre siempre le dijo que era un hombre muy importante y que era por cuestiones de trabajo y de sus largos viajes que nunca estaba presente. Faltaron más de 10 años para que ésta razón no fuera suficiente y para que ella dedujera lo que sería la explicación más lógica a ésta ausencia. Que su padre era casado y que muy seguramente también era esa la razón para llevar su apellido materno.

Ahora escondida y alejada podía ser sólo ella. No más normas, no más castigos, no más dones especiales que la hacían única. Era sólo Anne la humana Anne con todos los defectos que pudiera tener y susceptible a todos los placeres que pudiera probar. ¿Y por qué no si ella había decidido por cuenta propia ser parte de la innumerable mayoría, de aquellos que no son especiales, aquellos que son despreciados y con los cuales se sentía realmente segura, inmune y alejada de aquellos recuerdos trágicos que su preciado don había patrocinado.

Inmersa en estos pensamientos bailaba, brincaba y reía. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero su dolor era cada vez mas lejano después de 11 años todo, era muy lejano.

"¿Qué vas a hacer después de que salgas Anne," pregunto Marcus. El siempre había sido su leal amigo desde hace 5 años cuando lo contrató para manejar el Probeths.

"Aún no lo sé Marcus. Hoy no me siento muy bien, a lo mejor es sólo cansancio, tal vez me vaya a dormir un poco," contestó sin abrir sus ojos.

"Los chicos y yo queremos celebrar con Robert y Amy el cumpleaños de ella. Vamos a escuchar música y ver algunos vídeos en su casa¿qué opinas?"

"¿Amy... como la aburridora Amy que insiste en leerme mi futuro y leerme las cartas constantemente y que a todos termina prediciéndo un adorable matrimonio como el que ella tendrá con Robert... esa Amy?" Anne finalmente había abierto sus ojos.

"Sip," contestó Marcus bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, ahora que era un poco tarde veía lo ridícula que había sido su pregunta. Después de todo en los dos meses que conocían a Amy. Anne sólo había aceptado estar en su presencia la primera vez, cuando la conoció. Bastó sólo su interminable primera charla para que Anne no soportara ni su presencia.

"Lo siento Marcus, pero parece que tendré que negarme con mucho pesar a tu adorable proposición... además, mañana debo visitar a mi madre," ésta vez fue Anne la que bajo la cabeza, " pensándolo mejor ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir. Mañana me espera un viaje muy largo."

Y empinándose para dar un beso a Marcus se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta. "No olvides cerrar bien la oficina... el martes cuadraremos cuentas. ¡Ah! Y diviértete mucho," dijo con una sonrisa fingida antes de perderse entre la multitud que se encontraba frente a la puerta.

La verdad no era tanto que odiara a Amy, más bien odiaba un poco a Robert por andar con ésa imbecil, no podía negar que la idea de terminar su 'amistad' fue de ella pero esperaba que él hubiera aprendido algo y no que siguiera siendo el mismo meloso insoportable que ella dejó. Lo bueno era que eran tal para cual con Amy tal vez ella realmente hubiera abierto su ojo interno y fueran el matrimonio feliz que vaticinaba a los cuatro vientos. Este pensamiento la hizo reír, eso era bueno.

El camino a su casa no era muy largo pero disfrutaba tomando 'atajos' para ver la ciudad. Adoraba conducir su moto de noche escuchar la gente y ver las calles iluminadas. Finalmente al llegar a casa dejo su moto en la puerta contigua al callejón como ya era costumbre. Sabia que la llegada por la parte de atrás del edificio no era muy segura pero igual no estaba dispuesta a subir su moto 5 pisos todos los días y sabía que ella era la única que utilizaba ésta entrada.

Al entrar a su apartamento como de costumbre reviso su e-mail, y antes de dormir apago su celular. Esta noche no iba a soportar las llamadas de Marcus con sus 'solo quería saber como estabas.'

Tal como recordaba los caminos hacia su pueblo natal seguían como habían estado 11 años antes y 50 años antes que eso. Era evidente que los habitantes se negaban a cambiar el más mínimo detalle de los mismos. Igual no dejaba de notar que cada persona que la veía pasar, la miraba de manera extraña. 'Supongo que no es muy común alguien recorriendo estos caminos en una moto.' La idea de escandalizarlos la hizo acelerar su marcha. Sí, definitivamente sería aún más irritante si al pasar dejaba una nube de polvo más grande.

Las tumbas estaban tal como las dejo hace 5 años cuando trajo a su madre. Cumpliendo su ultimo deseo de volver y ser enterrada junto a sus padres. Cómo odiaba a su padre en éste momento¿por qué mantenerlas alejadas de su tierra tanto tiempo cuando hace 11 años que se había terminado la amenaza¿por qué su madre tuvo que morir sin volver a ver la casa y los lugares que tanto amaba? "No es seguro volver ahora, las amo a las dos. Papá," dijo Anne en voz alta recordando las escasas cartas que recibían de su padre en su apartado exilio. ¿Cómo es posible que dejara morir a su madre tan lejos?

Mientras Anne lloraba y arreglaba las tumbas de sus abuelos muertos hace 11 años, el día en que ellas huyeron y el mismo en que su madre que murio 5 años después de ellos, se sobresalto al sentir una sombra sobre su cabeza, asustada volteo a mirar y vio una lechuza negra moteada que la miraba fijamente, posada sobre la tumba de su abuelo, Anne inmediatamente con furia aparto el animal de la lapida y vio como se alejaba de allí, realmente le fastidiaban estos animales y recordaba como espero todos los días mirando al cielo por una explicación o algo diferente a una escueta nota prohibiéndoles el regreso a casa, a decir verdad estos animales nunca fueron de su agrado. Afortunadamente la lechuza de su madre desapareció el día anterior de su muerte lo que definitivamente le ahorro muchas molestias pues no hubiera sabido que hacer con el animal.

Estaba segura que todo esto era culpa de lo que ella y su familia eran. Tal vez si sólo fueran normales aún seguirían juntos.

En el camino de regreso no pudo evitar pensar en la sombra que le observó cerca del bosque detrás de las tumbas. No podría en realidad haber nadie en ese antiguo rincón reservado para su familia, pues que ella supiera era la ultima de su casa. Definitivamente nadie más podría haberla estado observando desde las criptas de los Groesbeck.

Una vez en la ciudad, estaba demasiado triste para soportar a Marcus por ahora y después de recorrer todos los 'atajos' que surgieron a su paso decidió regresar a casa casi al mismo tiempo en el que el sol se decidió a salir otra vez. Estaba cansada y no quería más que dormir pero al doblar hacia el callejón detrás de su casa, tuvo esta sensación de frió recorriendo su espalda, justo como la había sentido el día anterior en la cripta de los Groesbeck. De repente de la única parte oscura que aún quedaba en el callejón surgió esta luz. Anne recordó donde la había visto antes, el día en que huyo, así que como un reflejo ladeo la moto hasta que cayo rodando por el piso para esquivar la luz y se escondió tras un gran basurero.

Entonces escucho esta horrible voz desde su pasado, "¿Groesbeck eh, pensé que finalmente había acabado con todos ellos, creo no equivocarme en quién eres y no sé donde pudiste estar escondida. El destino me llevo hasta a ti, cumpliré el juramento que le hice a tus padres y terminare contigo. Sucios traidores. Sal... muñeca... sal de donde estas, no tienes manera de defenderte y es tiempo de terminar con este asunto."

"¿Quién eres? seguro me confundes con alguien. Mi nombre es Anne, Anne Grey," gritó Anne tratando de mirar con qué defenderse o qué hacer aunque sabía que frente a ésto no había ningún objeto presente que la pudiera defender.

"No cariño, no cometo ningún error. Eres tan parecida a tu madre que no hay duda de que hablo con la persona indicada. Afortunadamente parece que no tienes ningún parecido con tu padre, lo cual por supuesto facilitará mi trabajo y una vez que tu mueras, matarlo de una vez por todas a él será aún mas fácil."

"Le repito que no sé de qué me habla. Yo... yo no tengo padre, él esta muerto igual que mi madre."

Anne sentía que su corazón latía muy lento y muy alto, todo se movía en cámara lenta mientras buscaba desesperadamente por algo con lo que pudiera defenderse y sentía como su atacante se acercaba lentamente por la calle.

"Sí mi niña... muy astuta en realidad. Pero sé quién eres tú, puede que tú no me recuerdes pero yo a ti sí. Al igual que conocí a tus padres y abuelos. ¿Qué pasa pequeña no vas a defenderte, has honor a tu sangre en tus últimos momentos y demuestra toda esa fama que distinguió a tu familia durante tanto tiempo."

'¿Qué hago por favor que hago,' pensaba Anne. 'Todo este tiempo y sacrificio que hicieron por mantenerme viva y ¿voy a morir así nada más?' Pensó en su madre ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella? No recordó qué hizo ella, pero sí recordó qué hicieron sus abuelos mientras gritaban a su madre y a ella que huyeran por atrás. Tomados de la mano se encaminaron a defender su hogar dándoles a ella y a su madre el suficiente tiempo para huir. Así que eso haría ella y enfrentaría este reto con honor.

"Bueno, pues aquí estoy," dijo Anne levantándose y saliendo de detrás del contendor de basura mientras se quitaba el casco, "no dejaré que me mates como a un animal asustado. ¡Dispara!"

"¿Dispara," dijo el hombre con su capucha y dio una larga carcajada, "¡qué tristeza para tu sangre, ahora no eres más que una mugg..."

"Cállate," gritó Anne lanzando su casco hacia él con furia.

Por un momento ésto pareció descocertar a su atacante pero éste lanzó de nuevo ésta luz hacia ella. Anne se lanzo hacia su costado escapando de la luz por muy poco. De repente su atacante volvió a apuntarle y en este momento sin saber cómo Anne levanto sus manos, las dirigió hacia su atacante y de repente todo se volvió borroso. Anne no supo más.

"¡Anne¡Anne despierta por favor!" gritaba Marcus mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, "¿qué te pasó¿Intentaron robarte tu moto? Te he dicho mil veces que no entres por este lado, es peligroso."

Anne abrió los ojos y se sacudió de repente, "¿Dónde... dónde está¿Dónde está el hombre?"

"¿Qué hombre¿de qué hablas?" preguntó Marcus, "vamos, vamos arriba. Necesitas descansar."

"Te esperé toda la noche," dijo Marcus, "estaba preocupado por tí."

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Anne señalando una pequeña caja alargada que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y evitando la mirada de Marcus.

"¡Ah¿eso?" dijo Marcus, "pues fue de lo más curioso, antes de bajar a buscarte encontré ésto con una nota frente a la puerta. Pensé que habías dicho que tu padre también estaba muerto."

"Y lo está," respondió Anne un poco sobresaltada, "¿Por qué?"

"Porque la nota dice, '_Para mi querida hija.'"_

_Querida Hija_

_Supe que te encuentras bien . _

_No es prudente lo que hiciste hoy. Cuídate y recuerda que te amo._

_Tu padre_

_P.D: tal vez no la necesites, pero te envió algo que te puede ser de ayuda. Mantente alerta._

"Muchas gracias por la alerta," dijo Anne, botando la nota y la caja en el fondo del cajón, "ahora no. Necesito dormir," le dijo a Marcus evitando su abrazo, "prometo que hablamos luego."

Y dando media vuelta en la cama, fingió dormir. ¿Cómo había sido posible que sobreviviera cuando vio su muerte tan cerca¿y qué demonios quería decir su padre con eso de 'no es prudente'¿qué clase de problemas tendrían sus padres y abuelos para provocar en alguien el juramento de exterminarlos a todos, Anne continuaba repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras del desconocido y continuaba teniendo recuerdos desencadenados por el ataque¿cómo había logrado bloquear tantas cosas de su pasado, sintió un escalofrió al reconocer que dentro de ella extrañaba una parte de lo que solía ser.

Tarde ese día Anne despertó con los ruidos que hacía Marcus en la habitación contigua, al parecer había decidido remodelar su apartamento en su ausencia.

"¡Ah, al fin regresas con nosotros los vivos."

"¿Cómo dices?" dijo Anne.

"He intentado despertarte toda la tarde pero parecías inconsciente. Por un momento pensé en llevarte al médico. ¿Te sientes bien, parecías tener pesadillas," dijo Marcus examinando su rostro.

"Pues no. No tuve pesadillas, al menos no que yo recuerde," pero aún continuaba escuchando las palabras de su atacante en su cabeza, y sabia que no era prudente involucrar a Marcus ni permanecer por mucho tiempo allí.

"He decidido darme un tiempo... un tiempo fuera," dijo Anne mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de no mirar la reacción de Marcus.

"¿Un tiempo fuera... es decir te vas de vacaciones?" Marcus parecía sorprendido nunca hubiera visto llegar esto así de repente.

"Sí, algo así. Quiero retomar cosas que deje pospuestas ... y aclarar muchas otras cosas." Anne parecía incomoda de tener que dar estas explicaciones. Por esto era que detestaba el acercarse demasiado a alguien.

"Imagino que no está en discusión el que te pueda acompañar," dijo Marcus con tono de resignación mientras colgaba de nuevo un cuadro que acababa de bajar y limpiar.

"Sí, tienes razón. No está en discusión. Es algo que definitivamente debo hacer sola, espero no tengas problemas si te dejo encargado de mis cosas mientras regreso." Anne levanto sus ojos del piso, sólo para ver a Marcus recostarse contra la pared y respirar profundamente.

"No, para nada. Ningún problema. ¿Para eso me pagas no?"

"Sabes que ésto no es nada personal ¿verdad?" pregunto Anne intentando ver su rostro.

"Lo sé Anne. Contigo nunca nada es personal. Ya debería saberlo." Marcus dio media vuelta, tomó su mochila y su chaqueta y rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir se dio media vuelta y pregunto, "¿vas a buscarlo a él, a tu padre verdad?"

"En parte es eso," admitió Anne, "la gran mayoría es eso."

Marcus no pidió más explicaciones y abrió la puerta para irse. Cuando una lechuza entro haciéndolo agacharse.

"Supongo que ésto es algo que tampoco debo saber," dijo Marcus y dando un portazo dejó a Anne tan sorprendida como triste.

_No es seguro que sigas allí... encuéntrame bajo el árbol del beso, a la hora del cuento._

_Es hora de que hablemos._

_Papá_

Anne supo que era el momento. Al parecer era tan obvio para él como para ella que éste ya no era un lugar seguro. Seguro tendría que huir otra vez. ¿Cómo sabía su padre sobre el árbol del beso¿Y sobre la hora de los cuentos? lo más seguro era que su madre le contara sobre su pequeña costumbre antes de dormir.

Rápidamente empaco lo que más pudo, pues sabía que no regresaría, en dos bolsos grandes que había utilizado en su ultima mudanza. Y lo de mayor importancia, su inseparable laptop y sus cds en su mochila. Una vez que comprobó que podía con la carga y saco lo menos necesario, bajo la escalera con rapidez. Sin hacer el menor ruido, revisando en cada esquina que ninguno de sus vecinos la viera. Ahora el problema era el conserje, siempre vigilante a la salida. Tendría que salir por la puerta de atrás o el garaje, pues al salir a la calle llamaría demasiado la atención con las dos bolsas.

Finalmente y más guiada por el miedo que por su cerebro decidió salir por el garaje el cual resultaba más discreto que la desierta y grande salida frontal hacia la calle y mas seguro que el tenebroso callejón. Además necesitaría su auto para salir sin levantar sospechas. Bajo las escaleras al garaje lentamente procurando no hacer el menor ruido y empujo suavemente la puerta de entrada, camino entre los autos hasta llegar al suyo. 'Espero que tenga gasolina,' pensó Anne mientras acomodaba lo mejor que podía sus bolsas bajo el asiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba su auto. Desde que había comprado su moto. Y pensar que había pensado venderlo cuando el conserje le prohibía entrar su moto porque ocupada más del espacio establecido para cada inquilino.

Pese a todo lo que se podría esperar de una situación desesperada como ésta el carro prendió sin ningún problema. Era obvio que Marcus lo había estado moviendo para evitar que se dañara. Tan silenciosamente como pudo salió del edificio y se encamino hacia su antiguo hogar, el que no había visto desde que huyo hace 15 años. ¿Qué habría pasado con la casa, seguramente éste no era el momento apropiado para averiguarlo. Su destino era otro.

Dejo su auto lejos del lugar del encuentro y entrando en el metro se confundió entre la gente. Sin tomar el tren salió a escondidas por una escalera de servicio y finalmente tomo un taxi hacia un lugar cercano a su punto de encuentro. Después de lo que le pareció una carrera interminable finalmente llegó al vecindario de su infancia. Anne no dejaba de mirar constantemente hacia atrás, aunque sabía de sobra que en aquel que algún día fue su vecindario nadie estaría fuera de sus casa después de las 9:00 de la noche. ¿Cómo sabría su padre que justo en este lugar solía encontrarse con su primer amor de la infancia? Un compañerito de su escuela primaria y que justo allí antes de terminar su último año en la primaria y al saber que irían a colegios distintos se despidieron con un beso. Su primer beso.

De repente recordó algo, allí justo debajo de aquellas raíces se encontraba un viejo tesoro que ella y su primer amor habían guardado prometiéndose buscarlo luego juntos cuando estuvieran casados. Buscando entre las raíces, encontró la pequeña lonchera cerrada y oxidada por el paso de los años. Forzando la caja logró abrirla y para su sorpresa en lugar de las cartas de amor de dos pequeños ingenuos estaba un pergamino atado con una cinta morada. Mirando en todas direcciones para ver que nadie la miraba alargo su mano y abrió el pergamino.

_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

Sin comprender qué era lo que leía lo repitió en su cabeza varias veces y de repente el pergamino se borro y se volvió polvo en su mano. Sentada allí en medio de la oscuridad se sintió más sola que nunca, hacía rato que había pasado la hora del encuentro y nadie había llegado. Sólo había encontrado esta estúpida nota y aún no sabía qué hacer. Lo mejor sería coger su celular y reservar un pasaje en el próximo vuelo a su casa en Acapulco en donde podría estar segura de nuevo. Si estuvo segura allí con su madre durante 10 años seguro volvería a servir. Igual lo único que le mantenía allí era la promesa de poder ver a su padre.

Caminando lentamente, desilusionada y molesta aún no podía dejar de mirar hacia todos lados. Decidió llamar un taxi desde su celular e ir de una sola vez al aeropuerto. Seguro podría ocultarse allí, después de todo si su lógica aún funcionaba correctamente los que la perseguían no irían a este lugar. Una vez se subió al taxi y tras evadir una indeseada charla con el conductor se volvió a sumir en su tristeza. ¿Por qué su padre actuaba de esta manera con ella, pasó por casi toda la ciudad y para su pesar no encontró tan reconfortante como siempre ni las luces, ni el bullicio de la gente así que sumida casi en por completo en su tristeza tan solo leía los diferentes letreros que pasaban por su ventana. De repente gritó, "¡Aquí¡aquí deténgase por favor!"

El taxi frenó brúscamente, Anne pago el taxi, no sin recibir una mirada de odio por parte del conductor al que casi mata del susto. Anne se bajo del auto y caminó por una plaza oscura en la que acababa de ver una señal.

"_Hacia Grimmauld Place."_

No había caminado mucho cuando empezó a creer que no había sido tan buena idea bajarse allí, el lugar estaba oscuro más de lo usual de aquella hora. La calle olía mal debido a las bolsas de basura acumuladas sobre la acera y de no ser por unas pocas luces en algunas ventanas todo el lugar parecía desierto. Paró en la mitad de la cuadra y empezó a mirar los números 10, 11 ... 13. "Un momento," dijo Anne tratando de ver en su cabeza la imagen de la nota. ¿Estaría equivocada¿sería una pérdida total de valioso tiempo el haberse arriesgado a venir a una dirección inexistente? Y de repente ante sus ojos estaba una escalera de piedra que conducía hacia una puerta negra sobre la cual estaba el numero 12.

Las luces de la calle se empezaron a apagar de la más lejana a la más cercana una tras otra. Parecía que la oscuridad venia hacia a ella por ambos lados. Sin tener hacia donde correr se abalanzo sobre la puerta temiendo que la oscuridad completa la alcanzara y justo en ése momento la puerta se abrió, sin mirar tan siquiera quien estaba allí entro corriendo a un oscuro vestíbulo y sintió que la puerta se cerraba atrás de ella.


	2. Lilith

**Capítulo II  
LILITH**

"Te esperábamos antes, empezábamos a creer que algo te había pasado," dijo la voz dulce de una mujer, "Dumbledore nos advirtió de tu llegada pero te esperábamos mucho antes," le dijo la mujer algo regordeta y simpática, "te llevaré a tu habitación luego tendremos tiempo de hablar."

"¿Quién, pero ¿y mi padre," dijo Anne mientras la mujer la tomaba por el codo y la empujaba hacia las escaleras cruzando frente a una puerta de la que provenían varias voces.

"¡Shhhh! Silencio," dijo la mujer colocándose un dedo sobre la boca, y mirándola como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. "Más tarde, más tarde. Sube, tu habitación es la de la izquierda. Después te llamaré."

Anne dudo un segundo en la escalera y vio a la mujer desaparecer tras una puerta del primer piso. Miró hacia arriba y también escucho voces, cansada y sorprendida decidió hacer lo que le decían y subir. El piso crujía y el lugar olía a húmedo y abandonado, no habría esperado nunca que su padre viviera en un lugar así. Contrario a todo lo que su corazón gritaba y su mente repetía Anne entro dócilmente en la habitación ubicada a la izquierda decidida a esperar allí. El lugar estaba oscuro, al entrar una pequeña lámpara antigua se encendió y le dejo ver una cama algo vieja pero de aspecto cómodo. Había también varios muebles y varios cuadros colgados en la pared cubiertos por pesadas cortinas.

Sin querer hacer el menor ruido colocó sus maletas sobre la cama y se sentó pacientemente esperando que todo esto finalmente la condujera hacia su padre. De repente escuchó movimiento en el piso inferior, disminuyó su respiración y guardo silencio esperando distinguir algo de lo que pasaba abajo. Parecía que había mucha gente saliendo de la casa, tal vez los que estaban detrás de la puerta del primer piso y de repente estallaron unos gritos del primer piso. Era la voz de una mujer, "¡Cerdos¡Canallas¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre¡Mestizos, mutantes, monstruos, fuera de esta casa¿Cómo os atrevéis a contaminar la casa de mis padres?" Anne abrió los ojos y con su mano agarro sus maletas. Estaba esperando que en cualquier momento la sacaran de allí. 'Todo ésto debió ser un error,' pensó. De repente escuchó gritos de otra voz pero esta vez era una voz masculina, "¡Cállate, vieja arpía¡Cállate!" /font

Asustada Anne recogió todas sus cosas de nuevo y salió de la habitación en puntitas.

"¡Ah! Ahí estas¿por qué no has dejado aún todas tus cosas? Déjalas ahí, después me encargo de ellas. Baja, baja ." Era de nuevo la mujer regordeta que la había recibido antes.

Anne bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo de entrada y la mujer la guió de nuevo por la puerta que estaba cerrada y de la que provenían las voces. Bajó las escaleras hacia lo que parecía el sótano y entro a una cocina similar a las de las antiguas posadas que aparecían en las películas. El lugar estaba lleno de gente y nadie pareció notar su presencia. Aún sin poder hablar no sabía qué debía decir, pues después de todo lo que había pasado no sabía en qué lió estaba metida ahora.

"Siéntate," le dijo la mujer señalándole una silla al otro lado de dos hombres y un chico que parecían estar muy concentrados en su conversación. Uno de los hombres la miró de reojo sin decir una palabra, pero para cuando ella logró articular la concentración suficiente para decir hola él ya se había volteado a continuar con su conversación.

Anne se sentó mirando un poco sorprendida como los cuchillos y las cosas parecían moverse solas, cuando una muchacha que estaba de espaldas tropezó con una silla haciendo un gran estruendo y molestando a la señora. De repente escucho una voz detrás de ella.

"¿Lilith, eres tú¿Lilith Groesbeck," dijo una voz masculina. Inmediatamente varias miradas cercanas voltearon a mirarla incluida la de la señora, que en éste momento pareció mirarla con compasión y no como una loca.

"No, no puede ser," dijo ésta vez la muchacha que se tropezó y Anne volteo en su dirección sin poder abrir la boca.

"¿Nimph... Dora¿Eres tu," dijo Anne mirando fijamente a la muchacha que ahora estaba frente a ella.

"No lo puedo creer Lilith eres tú. Pensamos que estabas... bueno tú sabes... lo de tus abuelos y luego no estaban y..." hablaba la muchacha casi sin saber como detenerse.

"¡Dale un respiro Tonks!" dijo de nuevo la voz masculina del comienzo, "no creo que quiera hablar de eso ahora."

Anne levanto la mirada y vio un rostro que le resultaba familiar, dudando por un momento pregunto, "¿Charlie?"

"No. Charlie está en Rumania ahora," dijo el muchacho sonriendo y sentándose a su lado, "soy Bill¿me recuerdas? El hermano de Charlie."

"¡Ah!" dijo Anne ahora rodeada de miradas.

"Lo siento pequeña de verdad no sabia quién eras cuando te vi." Se acercó la señora que la recibió esa noche. "Soy la señora Weasley, la madre de Bill y de Charlie."

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anne... bueno, Lilith. La verdad es un nombre que no uso hace mucho," dijo Lilith un poco incómoda.

De repente un estruendo sacudió la cocina. Dos chicos pelirrojos como la señora Weasley, Bill y el señor que aún la miraba estupefacto frente a ella dejaron caer algo en el suelo provocando un gran desorden, un cuchillo voló hacia el otro lado de la mesa cayendo muy cerca de uno de los hombres ubicados en la entrada, además de un caldero que cayó sobre la mesa.

Tanto la mujer como el muchacho a su lado y el señor que tenía enfrente se levantaron de golpe y corrieron hacia allí gritando. Ella por su parte se quedó sola con Dora.

"¿Cómo has estado Dora," dijo Lilith sin levantar la cabeza y mirando fijamente a la mesa.

"Umh, no me llames así," dijo la muchacha con desagrado, "sé que recuerdas perfectamente como me desagrada. Llámame Tonks."

"¿Entonces ése es tu nombre ahora," dijo Lilith, "porque yo recuerdo otro," dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando a Tonks con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé pero eso fue hace tiempo Lilith. Supongo que tenemos mucho de que hablar."

Y en ese momento regresaron Bill, la Señora Weasley, los dos muchachos pelirrojos y dos niñas más que se sentaron al lado de Tonks y que apenas si notaron su presencia. Se sentaron para comer, nadie más dijo una palabra mientras duro la cena. Al menos nada sobre ella, lo cual fue bueno porque por hoy ya eran demasiados reencuentros.

Lilith se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y sin que nadie lo notara salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su dormitorio asignado. Acto seguido y justo cuando alcanzaba el vestíbulo una mujer empezó a gritar. Era la misma voz chillona de antes y cuando intento ver de donde provenía la voz vio un cuadro de una mujer que en ese momento la miro fijamente. "Tú quién eres, no pareces ser como los otros," dijo entrecerrando sus ojos. "¡Lárgate¡Lárgate! éste tipo de gente no te conviene. Bastardos canallas mestizos traidores."

Una vez que Lilith salió de su asombro miro fijamente a la mujer que empezaba a gritarle de nuevo. Entonces Lilith le contesto, "eso es porque obviamente usted no me conoce bien, de lo contrario prevendría a los demás y no a mi." Y dando una carcajada se alejo hacia la escalera, pero justo a la salida de la escalera que llevaba al sótano se encontró con uno de los hombres que estaban en la cocina que la miro con cierto asombro. Avergonzada esperaba que no hubiera podido escuchar lo que acabada de decir y entonces sólo musito, "buenas noches," casi entre dientes y lo esquivó sin escuchar casi los insultos que la mujer ahora le gritaba al hombre que intentaba taparla.

Lilith no quería saber más, sólo quería dormir, pero algo ocupaba su mente. ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

Tardaría poco menos de doce horas antes de arrepentirse de bajar de aquel taxi, además en los siguientes días no volvió a ver ni a Tonks ni a Bill, y con la única que hablaba era con la señora Weasley que seguía insistiendo que estaba muy flaca y que debería comer más. A decir verdad tenía tanta comida escondida en la habitación que empezaba a temer por las ratas. La señora Weasley no cesaba en dirigirle miradas de lástima cada vez que la veía, insistía en darle aburridoras tareas de 'limpieza' acompañadas por continuas correcciones sobre métodos y posturas, a las que estaba verdaderamente aburrida de contestar. "¿Qué esperaban? Hace mas de 5 años que no uso una de éstas," decía moviendo la varita.

"Aún así deberías tener más cuidado, tu falta de práctica bien podría costarnos un ojo o algo más," dijo una voz que entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban. Y claro cómo podría haber olvidado por un minuto a don perfecto, quien desde el día en que la señora Weasley logró convencerla para salir de su habitación, apagar su computadora y tomar de nuevo una varita en sus manos para ir a ayudarlos, no había dejado de fastidiarla con 'el método correcto para ésto es... lo correcto sería.'

¡Qué demonios debía importarle a ella la manera correcta de coger la varita cuando en realidad ni la necesitaba para todas estas boberías, pero Lilith sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con una encantadora mirada de¡Muérete!

"No deberías ser tan fuerte con ella Sirius, después de todo tiene razón. Si hace tanto que no practica es casi sorprendente lo bien que lo ha hecho," dijo otro hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación sonriendo. Y claro quién podría olvidar a don evita problemas. Lilith lo miró con una sonrisa. Cómo odiaba que saliera en su defensa todo el tiempo. No sabía qué era peor el que pensaba que era una imbécil, el que pensaba que era una pobre alma desvalida o la señora Weasley que siempre estaba allí para defenderla y tratarla como si se fuera a morir de hambre.

"Eres muy amable Remus," dijo Lilith y salió de la habitación con su rostro aún adolorido por la rabia y esa encantadora sonrisa fingida. Dejando a los dos hombres un poco sorprendidos.

Cuando iba saliendo encontró a estos dos muchachos pelirrojos. Realmente la tenían intrigada pues desde la mañana había notado que en lugar de deshacerse de las horrendas y peligrosas criaturas que sacaban los demás, ellos las iban guardando en sus bolsillos.

"¡Hola Lilith," dijeron los dos en coro.

"Hola muchachos," dijo Lilith entrecerrando un poco los ojos de manera sospechosa, "¿Cómo va su pequeño zoológico de plagas caseras?"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijeron los muchachos sorprendidos y ocultando sus manos en sus espaldas.

"Estoy segura que su madre encontraría verdaderamente interesante que sus bolsillos estén llenos de doxys," dijo Lilith sonriendo mientras los rodeaba.

"No sabemos de qué hablas¿verdad George?"

"Ni una sola palabra Fred. Esos aparatos muggles deben haberte afectado el cerebro."

"¡Oh!" dijo Lilith, "pero al parecer no me han afectado tanto como a ustedes sus pequeños experimentos ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Faltaría tener una mente como la suya para ver que es lo que han estado haciendo. Todo eso de las narices sangrantes, los desmayos. ¡Vamos no hay mas remedio, hablen! No tengo interés en decirlo a su madre pero si no hay remedio..." dijo Lilith dándose la vuelta y regresando a la habitación de donde había salido minutos antes.

"¡Espera!" gritaron los dos en coro, "te diremos todo," dudaron un momento y luego dijeron, "sólo si nos enseñas tu también las cosas muggles que guardas en tu habitación."

"¡Hecho! Me parece justo. Estaría bien para variar. Ya estoy aburrida de 'limpiar' esta casa que cada día esta más negra."

Los tres sonrieron como si estuvieran a punto de cometer una de las características bromas de los hermanos Weasley y se encaminaron corriendo hacia la habitación de los muchachos.

Lilith miraba asombrada la cantidad de bromas y 'saltaclases' que Fred y George habían hecho.

"Realmente tienen un talento natural para esto," dijo Lilith mirando los diferentes tipos de dulces que tenían sobre su cama.

"Aún tenemos problemas con algunos, casi no conseguimos uno para dejar de vomitar, con este 'saltaclases', tal vez tú sepas cómo ayudarnos," dijo Fred.

"Bueno, no soy muy buena con éstos detalles. Digamos que yo era más la cabecilla que el perpetrador cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Pero ¿por qué no le preguntan a su hermano? El sí que era realmente bueno para esto," dijo Lilith.

Después de un segundo de silencio Lilith volteo a mirar a los gemelos que no contestaron su pregunta y ante su cara de asombro dijo, "¿no lo sabían? Charlie, Charlie sí que era bueno para éste tipo de cosas.

"¿Charlie¿Como Charlie el prefecto no busques problemas Charlie," dijeron los dos en coro.

"¿Prefecto," pregunto Lilith, "Vaya si cambió desde que me fui. Aunque sólo estuve allí dos años, él, Tonks y yo teníamos un don especial para meternos en problemas. Aunque casi nunca nos descubrieron, nos facilito mucho nuestro 'trabajo' el hecho de que como éramos de casas distintas nadie nos asociaba como responsables de nada."

"¿Pero finalmente .. los atraparon...?

"Bueno sólo a mí. Aparentemente Filch estaba más seguro de que era la responsable. Según decía era del tipo de los que siempre creaban estos problemas."

"¿Filch¿Conociste a Filch?"

"Sip y visite su oficina más que cualquier alumno en mi época. Aunque saqué provecho de ello más de una vez. Verdaderamente guarda cosas muy interesantes allí y sin mucha supervisión... en fin ésto es historia pasada, parece que la única que no cambió fui yo."

"¿Y cómo conseguiste seguir allí después de todos estos problemas?"

"A bueno eso era fácil. Al parecer para el jefe de mi casa le resultaba más provechoso defenderme cada vez que podía, ya que no perdía tantos puntos con mis travesuras como los que ganaba con mis estudios. Pero eso sólo fueron dos años."

"¡Te expulsaron," gritaron los dos con las caras perplejas.

"No. Fue una historia distinta... ¿bueno cuáles son los objetos muggles, como los llaman, que quieren ver?"

Y saliendo de la habitación dejaron el tema allí. Para los gemelos resultaba evidente que Lilith ya no quería hablar mas del asunto.

Los siguientes días todo se movió con el mismo ritmo. Lilith se aburría a muerte tratando de colaborar de mala gana con la 'limpieza', Sirius por su parte cada día parecía divertirse más entre más la molestara. Tenía que reconocer que aparte de los gemelos con el único que habría logrado llevarse bien era con Remus, tal vez por eso Sirius parecía detestarla tanto.

"¿Realmente te gusta el cine no," decía Remus mirándola fijamente.

"¡Sip! Me declaro realmente fanática. No pensé que... bueno ... fuera una afición normal para alguien.."

"¿No muggle,"aclaro Remus.

"Exacto," respondió Lilith con una sonrisa.

"Bueno realmente no soy un fanático pero no niego que es un buen pasatiempo."

"¡Hey, Tal vez si algún día logro salir de este encierro podríamos ir juntos. Claro si no interfiere con nada importante."

"Sí puede ser."

Tanto Sirius como el resto parecían un poco incómodos con la charla, la señora Weasley por su parte no estaba feliz de escuchar sobre pasatiempos muggles en la mesa y más que nada le molestaba la actitud interesada de los chicos.

"Así que ¿dónde estuviste todos estos años Lilith," preguntó la señora Weasley, cortando la conversación y la cara de Lilith con una sombra.

"Bueno los últimos cinco aquí en Londres, pero antes vivimos con mi madre en Acapulco hasta que ella murió," contesto Lilith.

"¡Oh! Lamento mucho escucharlo. Eramos buenas amigas con Annabell, hasta que... Bueno... se mudaron," dijo la señora Weasley otra vez con la misma mirada que Lilith tanto detestaba.

"Bueno pues no lo recordaba, pero me encanta saberlo señora Weasley," dijo Lilith bajando la cabeza, casi como si quisiera desaparecer en la conversación.

"Charlie te envía saludos, le hable de ti en la ultima lechuza que le envié. Está muy ansioso de verte de nuevo," agregó la señora Weasley.

"¡Si¿Y cómo está Charlie," preguntó Lilith levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

"Bueno un poco ocupado tú sabes, no es nada fácil el cuidado de dragones. Pero es lo que a él le gusta ¿sabes? Siempre fue muy buen estudiante en Hogwarts¿me imagino que por eso fueron tan buenos amigos no?"

"Ummm. Sip puede decirse," contesto Lilith de nuevo mirando a la mesa.

"Cuando no estaba en la oficina de Filch," murmuro Fred.

"¿Por qué, tenías muchos problemas disciplinarios," pregunto estupefacta la señora Weasley.

"Nop," se apresuro a decir Lilith, no sin mirar a Fred con reproche, "digamos que sólo me encontré más de una vez en las situaciones equivocadas."

"Situaciones que según recuerdo tu planeabas ¿no," dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Ah! Hola Tonks que oportuna visita," dijo Lilith, levantándose rápidamente para abrazarla, " extrañaba no verte por aquí, pensé que habías olvidado nuestra charla pendiente," dijo Lilith, señalando la silla a su lado para que ella se sentara.

"No, sólo he estado un poco ocupada," dijo Tonks dando un gran bostezo y sentándose junto a Lilith.

"¿Sabes? Remus y yo estábamos planeando ir al cine un día¿qué te parece la idea¿te interesa," preguntó Lilith tratando de desviar la conversación.

"No sabía que Remus tuviera aficiones muggles," contesto Tonks mirando fijamente a Remus.

"De vuelta al tema de los muggles," interrumpió Sirius que parecía haber estado en otra parte durante la cena, "deberías preocuparte más por mejorar tu desempeño si tal como dijo Dumbledore debes entrar a la orden, después de todo no veo muy posible que puedas salir de aquí, al menos por lo pronto."

"Tal vez tengas razón Sirius," contesto Lilith, dejándolo perplejo por tan solo un segundo, "sin embargo no veo para que debo practicar más si por lo que veo no es mucho lo que se puede hacer por la orden aquí encerrado," contesto Lilith mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Sirius tiene razón... en parte," dijo Remus al ver la mirada de Lilith, "tal vez deberías sólo considerar repasar algunas cosas que pueden ser importantes... yo podría..."

"¡No! no podrías," dijo Tonks dejándolos a todos callados, "Porque... por si no lo recuerdas tienes una importante asignación desde mañana... por eso estoy aquí."

"¡Ah! Verdad," dijo Remus, "lo siento, lo había olvidado," aunque parecía tan sorprendido como los demás, "está bien, entonces como alguien debe hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo haces tu Sirius?"

Lilith abrió tanto sus ojos cuando miro a Remus que por un segundo él hubiera podido jurar que se iban a salir de su rostro.

"No creo que este interesado," se apresuró a decir Lilith, "al parecer eso de la enseñanza no va con él y yo estoy aquí por una razón diferente."

"Al contrario," respondió Sirius, "parece ser una buena idea ya que al parecer soy el único con el demasiado tiempo libre que se necesita. Empezamos mañana," dijo lanzando una sonrisa sarcástica a Lilith.

"¡Perfecto," dijo Remus, "todo esta solucionado."

"¡Sí claro, no puedo esperar," dijo Lilith mientras pensaba que hubiera sido mejor contestar las preguntas de la Señora Weasley.

Esa noche Lilith y Tonks decidieron adelantar esa charla que tenían aún pendiente y decidieron armar un "midnigth margarita" recordando viejas travesuras en Hogwarts cuando ella, Tonks y Charlie continuamente se metían en problemas. Además de qué había pasado con sus vidas después de que Lilith tuvo que huir con su madre.

"Entonces 'Freya' qué otras aventuras arriesgadas estas tramando ahora," preguntó Tonks.

"Mi querida 'Daphne'," dijo Lilith con solemnidad dando una venia, "ante la falta de nuestro tercer chiflado no veo cómo entre dos podamos planear algo lo suficientemente divertido para pasar la noche."

"Sí es un poco difícil comunicarnos mas cuando uno de nosotros esta tan lejos," dijo Tonks.

"Los mensajes en las ventanas ya no funcionan en este caso, tendremos que defendernos las dos solas," dijo Lilith mirando a su alrededor, "si tan sólo tuviera batería, pero en esta mugrosa casa no hay ni electricidad ni nada que se le parezca para mi laptop."

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar," sugirió Tonks, "pásame la batería. Existe algo que espero funcione."

Lilith le alcanzó la batería descargada de su laptop, mientras Tonks trataba de recuperar el equilibrio tras muchas margaritas.

"¿Electrificus," dijo, "¿electrika, no recuerdo muy bien."

"No importa. Dale. En el peor de los casos me comprarás una mañana que puedas salir," dijo Lilith mirando con emoción.

"Muy bien," dijo Tonks y cerrando los ojos apunto su varita a la batería. Tanto ella como Lilith se alejaron un poco.

Pero después de un rato cuando no había pasado nada, Lilith abrió los ojos y pregunto, "¿Ya?"

"Eso creo," dijo Tonks, "¿ensayamos?"

Lilith alcanzo su laptop y la conectó. "¡OH por Dios,"dejó escapar un grito.

"¿Qué, qué paso,"dijo Tonks.

"¡Funciona es magnifico," sonrió Lilith, "ésto sí tienes que enseñármelo. Bueno señorita 'Daphne' dígame usted qué música muggle le gusta."

"Bueno no lo sé, pude ser... Rolling Stones," dijo Tonks un poco extrañada.

"Perfecto," dijo Lilith tocando su laptop con su dedo, lo que amplifico el sonido y al instante empezó a sonar la música. Minutos después las señoritas 'Freya' y 'Daphne' bailaban al compás de la música y de las margaritas, no sin antes por supuesto sellar la puerta para evitar problemas con los demás.

La mañana siguiente no la recibieron en el mejor semblante. A Lilith la despertó la señora Weasley temprano para sus clases, lo cual por supuesto emociono muchísimo a Lilith que no conseguía que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y a Tonks la despertó Remus minutos más tarde al parecer muy interesado en esta nueva misión que había nombrado Tonks.

En pantalón de pijamas y una camiseta esqueleto que fue lo único que alcanzo a encontrar llego Lilith al salón grande que días antes habían tratado de limpiar.

"Días," bostezó Lilith.

"Bueno, veo que esta clase debe empezar desde el principio básico de la magia," dijo Sirius mirándola hacia abajo con prepotencia, "para empezar lo que todo mago debe tener es una varita. Supuse que a pesar de haber salido en el segundo año ya lo sabía."

Lilith no contesto nada, era una estúpida. Sí se preocupo por qué ponerse para no verse tan mal como se levanto y se había olvidado de la varita, pero entonces decidió probar algo que no probaba desde que su madre aun vivía.

"Accio Varita," dijo estirando su mano en dirección a su puerta y antes de que Sirius pudiera tan siquiera reírse, la varita llegó volando a la mano de Lilith, ella se volteo mirando a Sirius y le dijo, "pues ya veo su primera falla 'profesor' no todos los magos necesitan de su varita, al menos no los Groesbeck, me parece que la historia de la magia no es su fuerte."

"Perfecto, entonces supongo que estamos listos para algo más productivo," dijo Sirius alejándose de Lilith al otro lado de la habitación, "un duelo de magia, por ejemplo cómo desarmar al oponente."

"¡OH! eso ya lo sé profesor, puede que me halla retirado de Hogwarts muy temprano, pero mi madre nunca dejó de enseñarme profesor."

"En ese caso empecemos," dijo Sirius apuntando su varita hacia Lilith, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar salió disparada contra la pared en la que estaba el viejo tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black, el golpe fue fuerte y para completar el tapiz parecía defenderse pues además Lilith reboto sobre su superficie para caer de nuevo al suelo mas adolorida que al comienzo.

"Estas b..." y antes que pudiera completar la frase Sirius fue golpeado por una de las copas de plata que aún reposaba sobre los estantes, lentamente Lilith se levanto y con un movimiento de su mano envió otra copa contra Sirius, "me parece profesor que he tenido suficiente de sus clases por hoy, sobra decir que no estoy muy de acuerdo con sus métodos de enseñanza," y sosteniéndose el hombro con su otra mano salió de la habitación.

"¡Qué te sucedió," gritaron en coro Tonks, Remus y la señora Weasley, cuando Lilith ingresó a la cocina.

Al mismo tiempo que los gemelos corrían a ver de qué hablaban, formando un circulo alrededor de ella.

"Nada grave," dijo Lilith tratando de colocar una toalla mojada en la espalda detrás de su hombro izquierdo, pero no alcanzaba.

"Por Dios niña eso está horrible¿qué te araño de esa forma," preguntó la señora Weasley mirando a Remus, que salió disparado escalera arriba, mientras Tonks y La señora Weasley intentaban separar la camiseta de la herida que ahora sangraba bastante.

"Déjame curarte, es algo muy sencillo," dijo la señora Weasley, pero en eso momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta y empezaron los gritos de la señora Black en el vestíbulo, "ya regreso, y Tonks déjame que yo me encargue," dijo saliendo apresuradamente de cocina.

"¿Tan mal estuvo la clase," preguntó Tonks.

"Fue ese maldito tapiz. Cuando tu primito me lanzo contra él pareció que quisiera defenderse."

Los gemelos soltaron una sonora carcajada y en ese momento entraron Remus y Sirius.

"Déjame mirar esa herida," dijo Remus.

"No sabía que el tapiz pudiera hacer eso," se apresuró a explicar Sirius.

Lilith envió una odiosa miraba como repuesta agregando, "no se preocupe 'profesor' no es nada que pueda matarme."

"No. Si no me preocupa en lo absoluto," contestó Sirius.

"¿Profesor? bueno eso si es algo nuevo," dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Profesor Snape," dijo Lilith levantándose con rapidez para salir a su encuentro.

"Veo que no es sólo un rumor entonces, Señorita Groesbeck ha regresado de su exilio. ¿Pero qué le paso," dijo mirando a Remus.

"Oh solo un infortunado accidente en una practica de duelo," se apresuro a decir Tonks.

"Perfecto imagino si la recuerdo bien Señorita Groesbeck que un poco de dolor no la frenara en su anhelo de seguir practicando, sin importar que tan malo sea su 'instructor'," dijo mirando de reojo a Sirius, "estoy seguro que lo hará muy bien, siempre fue así."

Y sacando su varita toco la herida de Lilith que dejo de sangrar y empezó a cicatrizar.

"Ahora Señorita Groesbeck, si nos permite tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir con respecto a la orden. Espero que la próxima vez no tenga que abandonar la reunión, estoy seguro que usted haría un muy buen trabajo aún desde aquí," dijo Snape.

"Gracias profesor, espero volverlo a ver," dijo Lilith sonriéndole y saliendo de la cocina apresuradamente.

"Así será," contestó Snape.

Lilith subió apresurada la escalera. Había algo en el profesor Snape que la tranquilizaba, él siempre la defendió durante sus años en Hogwarts, si no fuera por él seguramente hubiera pasado muchos malos ratos.

Una hora mas tarde Tonks subió a su habitación.

"¿Cómo te sientes," le preguntó a Lilith.

Lilith mirándola con sorpresa le pregunto, "¿de qué hablas?"

"De tu hombro," dijo Tonks sorprendida.

"¡Ah eso, ya es historia," dijo mostrándole a Tonks su hombro totalmente cicatrizado.

"¿Se fue el profesor Snape," preguntó Lilith.

"Sí, se ve que aún te defiende a pesar de que ya no estas en su casa," dijo Tonks.

"Ah eso no importa, siempre seré Syltherin así no me haya graduado," dijo Lilith.

"Parece que pasare más tiempo por acá," dijo Tonks, "al parecer la orden quiere que deje la guardia por un tiempo. Es bastante agotador," dijo Tonks.

Sin embargo Lilith notó que no parecía enfadada o molesta, al contrario parecía feliz.

"De acuerdo mejor para mí, al fin podremos pasar más tiempo juntas, podrías vigilar también a tu primito antes de que me mate."

Las dos rieron mucho y mientras Tonks paso el día 'limpiando' con los demás la casa, Lilith se dedicó de nuevo a los experimentos que la entretenían a ella y a los gemelos. Finalmente habían logrado reproducir casi a la perfección los petardos lanza agua que Charlie y Lilith inventaron en el colegio. Consistían en una pequeño píldora que se tiraba al agua y producía una explosión empapando a cualquiera alrededor, la mayoría de las veces Lilith, Tonks y Charlie la utilizaron en los lavabos para molestar a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de incomodarlos.

"Pues no es útil para saltar clases pero es tremendamente divertido, podríamos ensayar esta con Sirius," dijo Fred mirando a Lilith

"Es una muy buena idea, pero creo que en el fondo no quería dañarme de verdad," respondió Lilith con una sonrisa, "sin embargo guardaré algunas en caso de que las clases no mejoren." Y los tres rieron juntos.

Esa noche Lilith trato de convencer sin resultados a Tonks para que escaparan juntas y dieran una vuelta por su bar, bajo el pretexto de 'mostrárselo'. Lilith estaba empezando a desesperarse mucho con el encierro. Y al parecer perdía sus especiales poderes de persuasión, lo mejor sería aprender rápidamente cómo salir de allí, ya que la transportación fuera de la casa le había resultado imposible, imaginó que era por algún tipo de protección.


	3. Finite Incantatem

**Capitulo III  
FINITE INCANTATEM**

La mañana siguiente resulto menos movida que la anterior, al parecer el día de hoy Sirius estaba algo preocupado por algo y no fastidio como de costumbre a Lilith, y la clase fue un poco más llevadera que de costumbre.

Durante la cena como de costumbre Lilith y Remus discutían y hablaban de diferentes temas y Remus al igual que los gemelos se encontraban bastante interesados en los asuntos muggles, incluyendo su celular el cual desde el momento que Lilith lo recargo con la ayuda de Tonks había sonado todo el día. La señora Weasley ya se había resignado a éstas conversaciones y en general no contaba con mucho apoyo, ya que su esposo se mostraba también muy interesado en éstos aparatos. Además pronto empezarían las clases y todo ésto terminaría.

Como la famosa asignación de la que hablo Tonks no llegaba y Remus también pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa, empezó cada vez mas a participar de las clases, lo cual reconforto mucho a Lilith, pues se llevaba mejor con él que con Sirius. Sin embargo Tonks parecía molesta con Lilith. Últimamente ya no hablaba con ella y cuando Lilith trataba de trabar alguna conversación sobre sus recuerdos comunes Tonks solía contestar con un "No me acuerdo."

No solamente la actitud evasiva de Tonks, sino la antipatía de Sirius y en general el hecho de estar allí encerrada estaban afectando seriamente el genio de Lilith. Estaba más agresiva que de costumbre y los únicos que aún lograban sacarle una leve sonrisa eran los gemelos Weasley.

"Ustedes tienen que ayudarme," les dijo Lilith una tarde. A lo que los muchachos contestaron mirándose entre los dos sorprendidos.  
"Yo sé que pronto se van a ir, ustedes y los demás. Ustedes a iniciar sus clases, sus padres de nuevo a su casa y Finalmente Remus saldrá a la asignación importante que ha pospuesto tanto, y yo voy a quedarme aquí sola," les dijo Lilith

"No," dijeron los gemelos en coro, "sola no, aquí quedan Tonks y Sirius."

"Como si nada," dijo Lilith, "casi preferiría de verdad quedarme sola. A lo que va esta discusión es que necesito salir de aquí, vine aquí por un motivo que ya se es imposible y sin quererlo quede aquí encerrada," dijo mirándolos fijamente.

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos," dijeron los gemelos acercándose y susurrando pues Tonks pasaba en este momento por allí.

"Quiero que me ayuden a deshacer los hechizos que no me dejan abrir la puerta, para salir de aquí, o a transportarme lejos. Ya lo he intentado pero no puedo," dijo Lilith también susurrando.

"Transportarte, no sabemos como hacerlo, pues lo hemos intentado también pero la casa parece estar protegida para que 'algunos de nosotros' no podamos salir. Pero lo de los hechizos en la puerta..." dijeron dudando los gemelos mirándose entre ellos.

"¿Los hechizos en la puerta que," dijo Lilith un poco desesperada.

"¡Shhhhh!" dijeron los gemelos, "baja la voz."

"Fred ha estado trabajando en eso," dijo George.

"A decir verdad sólo he dejado una de nuestras orejas expansibles cerca de la puerta oculta en la primera lámpara. Para escuchar que dicen, pero la verdad no dicen mucho o solo murmuran, tendríamos que encontrar la manera de poder verlos a ver si logramos leerles los labios o imitar los movimientos para ver que hacen. Pero nunca nos dejan estar cerca cuando lo hacen."

En este momento Lilith abrió los ojos y sobresaltada salió a correr hacia su habitación. "Vengan," dijo.

Los tres entraron a la habitación donde Lilith dormía, el lugar había cambiado bastante desde que ella había llegado. Las paredes habían cambiado de colores, al igual que algunos de los muebles y todo el día sonaba ésta música que ella les había mostrado el día que vieron por primera vez su 'laptop'.

"Tiene que estar por acá," decía Lilith mientras sacaba prendas de una de sus maletas, pronto el lugar estaba lleno de prendas que habían volado por toda la habitación, y ahora con las maletas vacías Lilith estaba mirando debajo de la cama.

"No puedo creer que haya sido tan imbécil como para dejarla en casa," repetía.  
"¿Qué buscas," decían los gemelos, "tal vez te ayudemos a encontrar lo que buscas," susurraban mientras ella seguía frenéticamente revolcando todo a su alrededor.

"¡Aquí está¡Aquí está!" dijo Lilith levantándose de repente con un pequeño objeto redondo en las manos y brincando.

"¿Qué, qué es eso," dijeron los gemelos cuando ella finalmente se detuvo y les mostró que tenia en las manos.

"Eso pequeños," dijo Lilith como si estuviera a punto de darles una gran lección, "es mi web cam."  
"¿Qué," dijeron los gemelos tocándolo con sus dedos.

"Es una cámara," dijo Lilith. Y al ver que no le entendían nada les dijo, "miren mi Laptop," y acercándoles ahora el computador a los dos les dijo, "¿y bien que ven?"

"Un cuadro negro," dijo Fred como si intentaran entender, si habría algo allí que ellos no pudieran ver.

"Hay perdón que imbécil es la emoción," dijo Lilith quitándoles la laptop moviendo algo, y luego volviéndoselas a entregar, "Ahora sí¿qué ven?"

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos como si no lo pudieran creer. En la pantalla salia la imagen perfecta del corredor fuera de la habitación de Lilith. Podían ver al fondo a Sirius como siempre leyendo el profeta junto a la ventana.  
"Genial, es como unas orejas extensibles. Pero es un ojo," dijeron mirándose entre si.  
"Pero hay un problema," dijo Lilith desilusionada, "el cable no llega más lejos," y señalo el cable que ellos aún no habían notado entre la laptop y la 'Web cam.'

"Eso no es problema," dijo George. "Podemos usar lo mismo que con nuestras orejas para hacerlo extensible ¿no creen?" Fred asintió con una sonrisa.

"El problema sería ocultarla cerca de la puerta y el cable," dijo Lilith.  
"¡Bah! con tanto mugre que hay en esta casa podemos pintarlo del mismo color del techo y traerlo hasta aquí. Finalmente tu habitación está más cerca de la puerta que la nuestra," dijo George.

"Perfecto," dijo Lilith, "entonces lo haremos esta noche. ¿Qué les parece?"  
"¿Y nosotros qué ganamos?" dijeron los gemelos mirando a Lilith.

Casi con una carcajada y con algo de orgullo Lilith los miro tiernamente y les dijo, "la pregunta es ¿ustedes qué quieren a cambio?"

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a los gemelos. No habían pensado en realidad nada todavía, esperaban que ella les ofreciera algo o simplemente se negara.

"Ehhh..." dijeron los dos mirándose, "queremos ir contigo," dijo Fred rápidamente.  
Esta vez fue Lilith la sorprendida. "No creo que sea muy buena idea. Yo lo que quiero es irme, lejos... no volver," dijo ella como si detestara el que la hubieran obligado a revelar sus planes.

"¡Oh!" dijeron los gemelos, "sólo habíamos pensado que salias a tu bar, tú sabes el que nos contaste la vez pasada."

"¿Por qué no se quedan con la laptop y la cámara?" dijo Lilith, pensando que esto los convencería.  
"NO," dijo George, "no nos servirían de nada en Hogwarts. Allá esas cosas no funcionan, y seguro mi Mama la botaría antes de que regresáramos a casa para poderla usar."

Lilith parecía confundida, pero si lo pensaba muy bien la respuesta de los gemelos era muy inteligente, y la había dejado en el mismo lugar que al principio, sin nada que intercambiar. Luego de mirarlos por un momento dijo, "ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Si logramos salir antes de que ustedes vayan al colegio, los llevo al Probeths. Regresamos y me voy otro día cuando no estén todos por acá¿qué dicen?"

"Hecho," dijeron los dos en coro y salieron todos en direcciones distintas. Ya que si tenían todo ésto planeado y querían que funcionara lo mejor era no levantar sospechas y que nadie los viera juntos más que lo necesario.

Después de todo Lilith pensó que no lo lograrían tener a tiempo, y que una vez adelantado para ella sería más fácil terminarlo cuando los chicos no estuvieran. Así tuviera que leerse la biblioteca entera de los Black buscando hechizos. O encontraría la manera para que Remus le ayudara, por supuesto sin que él se diera cuenta. Cuando ella ya tuviera algunas pistas sería más fácil conseguir la información.

Lilith había resultado una alumna muy buena. Si no se contaban sus arranques de rabia cuando algo no le salia perfecto a la primera vez. De todas formas Remus era un excelente profesor y a Lilith le encantaba que en sus lecciones acostumbrara colocar música. Más de una vez Lilith lo había convencido de colocar algunos de sus discos favoritos. Sin embargo Tonks y Sirius permanecían haciéndole mala cara a ella y a Remus, cosa que a Lilith ya no le importaba. Y aunque reconocía que Remus no era para nada lo que ella buscaba en un 'amigo', se sentía feliz de no estar tan sola en este encierro.

"Verdaderamente éstas clases avanzan muy rápido," dijo Remus.

"Debo agradecérselo a mi profesor," agrego Lilith en un tono demasiado lisonjero, que la sorprendió.  
Remus contesto con una sonrisa y Lilith con un rápido movimiento sujetó una de sus manos entre las suyas, "de verdad muchas gracias Remus," agrego Lilith acercándolo hacia ella, mientras de reojo veía a Tonks. Hubiera podido jurar que por un instante se puso completamente blanca.  
"Bueno creo que es todo por el día de hoy," agrego Remus un poco incómodo, pero no logro soltar su mano de la de Lilith.

Tanto Lilith como Remus miraron rápidamente a Tonks. Lilith hacía rato había averiguado la razón por la que Tonks estaba furiosa con ella y con ésto sólo esperaba destapar y arreglar todos sus problemas con ella. Sin embargo Tonks permaneció en silencio y pareció regresar a su lectura. Aunque Lilith la había observado durante la clase y llevaba más de media hora en la misma página.

"Verdaderamente resulto, muy paciente profesor, quien hubiera pensado que la paciencia fuera una de las virtudes de un hombre lobo," dijo Sirius sin levantar la vista de su lectura pero seguro de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él ahora .

"¿Un hombre lobo?" dijo Lilith mirando a Remus y luego a Tonks, que ahora sí abandonaba su lectura y miraba a Sirius con sorpresa.  
"¿Por qué, acaso eso te importa mucho," dijo Sirius alejando su mirada de su lectura y mirando a Lilith.

"Para nada," agrego Lilith que aún sostenía la mano de Remus, "si mi mejor amiga lo considera un muy buen 'amigo'," dijo mirando a Tonks con una sonrisa, "no veo porque yo no deba considerarlo diferente. Además Sirius creo que eres un poco indiscreto con los secretos de tus amigos, considerando que él hasta el momento no nos ha revelado que eres un pesado lo cual ya es demasiado obvio."

"Bueno creo que ahora sí ésto es todo por hoy," dijo Lilith soltando al fin la mano de Remus no sin antes darle un cariñoso apretón y son reírle.

Lilith salio de la habitación detestaba que de un tiempo para acá nada salía como había planeado, tenía una intención muy distinta cuando inició esta jugada y de repente se sentía horrible por exponer así a Remus. De todas formas era más culpa de Sirius porque no dejaba de ser tan pesado.

Esa noche todo pareció marchar distinto. El cable de la cámara funcionaba perfectamente y de la misma manera que Tonks le había enseñado, pudo cambiar su color de acuerdo a la tonalidad de la pared por la que lo pasaban. Lilith de todas formas estaba un poco nerviosa no podía dejar de sentir ese frío en su espalda, sentía que alguien los observaba y hasta le pareció ver un par de ojos mirándola en la oscuridad, pero desaparecieron aún antes de estar segura de lo que había visto. Estaba segura que eran sus nervios, después de todo no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

La mañana siguiente fue mas alentadora, pues sentía que estaba más cerca de regresar a su casa y de salir de allí. Ni siquiera la molestaron los golpes en la puerta temprano en la mañana, cuando los gemelos llegaron a avisarle que había reunión de la orden y que estaban empezando a llegar. Justo a tiempo lograron encender la cámara y empezaron a grabar todos los movimientos y gestos que hacían todos aquellos que abrían las puertas. Fue verdaderamente muy emocionante. Repitieron el mismo procedimiento una vez terminada la reunión y luego pasaron toda la tarde por turnos tratando de descifrar lo que veían. Copiando los movimientos y mirando con cuidado los casi imperceptibles movimientos de labios de algunos de los invitados.

Esa noche Lilith estaba verdaderamente ocupada revisando todos los libros que podía en la biblioteca de los Black mientras miraba los gráficos y las explicaciones de los hechizos protectores en los libros. Cogía su varita e imitaba los movimientos de los libros para ver si se parecían a los de la grabación, cuando sintió de nuevo ese frió en la espalda como cuando alguien la observaba. Miró en todas las direcciones pero no vio a nadie, sin embargo le pareció ver de nuevo ese par de ojos en la oscuridad. Quitándose sus gafas para descartar cualquier reflejo sobre el vidrio observó de nuevo al lugar donde le parecía estaban los ojos y allí seguían mirándola fijamente. No podía ser Kreacher el molesto elfo domestico de la casa, pues éstos ojos eran mas pequeños así que algo asustada tomo su varita y salió de la biblioteca hacia el vestíbulo oscuro. Cuando de la oscuridad un gran perro negro salto. Por un segundo Lilith recordó las palabras de Sirius sobre Remus y se asusto demasiado, pero luego vio que se trataba de solamente un perro, que en éste momento le gruñía fieramente.

"¿Así que sólo eras tu eh?" dijo Lilith entrando a la biblioteca y colocándose sus gafas antes de volver a tomar su puesto en el escritorio ahora abarrotado de libros y papeles. El perro sin embargo no parecía mas tranquilo seguía gruñéndole a Lilith muy agresivo.

"Vamos cálmate, ya me has visto varias veces¿por qué tan furioso?" le dijo Lilith mirándolo sobre sus gafas, pero ésto no calmaba al animal que ahora empezó a ladrar.

"¡SHHHHH! Vas a despertar a todo el mundo," dijo Lilith mientras recogía rápidamente sus apuntes y colocaba aprisa los libros en las estantes con movimientos de sus manos.

Lilith salió corriendo con sus manos llenas de papeles, hasta su habitación mientras el perro la seguía de cerca ladrando. Cuando finalmente alcanzo su puerta escucho la voz de Remus gritando a lo lejos "¡Sirius¡Sirius!"

"Te fijas ya vas a hacer despertar a ese pesado." Y agachándose antes de entrar acaricio la cabeza del perro con cariño y rasco sus orejas, "no seas malo conmigo y tal vez seamos buenos amigos," acto seguido cerro su puerta con llave y espero detrás de la puerta escuchando las voces al final del corredor. "Nada, nada, no pasó nada. Seguro era sólo una rata," escucho la voz de Sirius.

Estuvo muy cerca, pensaba Lilith, pobrecito animal, seguro ese estúpido lo mantiene encerrado como a su otra mascota Buckbeak, a la que alimenta con ratas. Lilith se quitó sus gafas y cansada de leer y de la emoción de los últimos minutos decidió acostarse y continuar su trabajo a la siguiente noche.

Al otro día compartió sus descubrimientos de la noche anterior con los gemelos y ellos a su vez le mostraron los suyos. Sin embargo aún faltaban un par de movimientos que no podían encontrar en ningún lado. "Ya sabemos a quien le podemos preguntar," dijo Fred, "¡Si! Seguro Hermione sabe algo, con todo lo que estudia,"dijeron los gemelos con una carcajada antes de desaparecer. Pero Lilith no estaba muy confiada y debería buscar la manera de averiguar qué eran estos movimientos.

El tiempo pasaba y Lilith estaba desesperada por irse. Ya ni el averiguar por su padre podría detenerla mas allí, después de todo si él no había mostrado ningún interés por verla ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a sufrir éste encierro por él.

Sus visitas nocturnas a la biblioteca se volvieron más frecuentes y a diferencia del primer día su nuevo amigo el perro no la molestaba más. Paseaba de un lado a otro como si intentara averiguar qué hacia Lilith, pero a veces se quedaba dormido o simplemente se iba. Mientras buscaba los hechizos que le hacían falta, Lilith empezó a practicar diferentes hechizos que para nada era lo que estaba buscando pero que encontró muy interesantes.

El primero que le llamo la atención fue un hechizo para vaporizar las cosas, Cistem Aperio. Las cosas volaban en pedazos y aunque en el libro decía que abría puertas a la fuerza no se parecía en nada a algo que pudiera salir en el vídeo. Encontró también uno muy interesante para dar descargas eléctricas. Resultaba inofensiva de acuerdo a la intención como la usara pues Lilith descubrió que cuando estaba de mal genio las descargas resultaban más fuertes. Igual había descubierto que le era necesario utilizar su varita para ciertos hechizos pues algunos que podría llamar de carácter inofensivo a veces le dormían los dedos y tardaba varias horas en recobrar la sensibilidad y con otros mas fuertes a veces hasta se quemaba los dedos. Tal vez eso fue lo que paso con su atacante, usó un hechizo tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente. Aunque estaba segura que a su atacante le fue mucho peor, esperaba que no se recuperara.

Aprendió también un hechizo que le permitía suspender los objetos en el aire Aresto Momentum como cuando se caían, con este hechizo el objeto rebotaba en el aire casi como si cayera en una red suspendida y quedaba flotando allí en el aire, el problema era poder usarlo antes de que los objetos tocaran el piso, pero con un poco de practica Lilith ya lo tenia casi dominado e incluso era de los que lograba realizar sin usar la varita.

La búsqueda no avanzaba mucho, pero Lilith rápidamente le estaba encontrando gusto de nuevo a todo ésto como era cuando estaba con sus abuelos o con su madre. Esperaba al igual que su madre y que su abuelo dominar ésto de los hechizos con las manos, por que después de hacer alarde de su capacidad frente a Sirius se sentía como una imbécil al tener que usar la varita como una especie de muleta. Sin embargo últimamente Sirius no era tan molesto con ella, es más estaba un poco sorprendida de el trato amable que en ocasiones le mostraba.

Las clases por otra parte ya no eran frecuentes, Remus después del ultimo incidente la trataba cordialmente pero lejana y ni se había ofrecido de nuevo para explicarle nada. Tonks por su parte seguía igual de lejana y aunque ya no la miraba mal sus conversaciones resultaban forzadas. A Lilith hacía rato que había dejado de dolerle, sus intereses eran otros y aquí estaba segura que sólo ella podría ayudarse.

Los gemelos por su parte no habían avanzado mucho tampoco, la investigación parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto y ellos ya estaban empezando a prepararse para ir al colegio, con lo cual su motivación no era ninguna pues sabían que sus posibilidades de conseguir su premio ya eran casi nulas, así encontraran lo que buscaban.

Esa mañana después de otra noche de estudio, Lilith de nuevo se había perdido la hora del desayuno de la señora Weasley, pero ésto no importaba. Entro a la cocina y para su disgusto se encontró con una reunión en pleno del trío maravilla.

"Días," dijo Lilith entre dientes.

"Días," contestaron Remus, Tonks y Sirius al tiempo.

Lilith tomo una manzana y comenzó a pelarla. Sabia que interrumpía su charla pero no le importaba, si no querían seguir hablando bien por ella así que sentándose sobre la mesa del fregadero empezó a comerse su manzana mientras los miraba con una sonrisa.

"Que bien que llegas," dijo Remus, "justamente hablábamos de ti."

"Ummh," dijo Lilith, sonriendo con una expresión de 'no me extraña pero no me importa.'

"Hablábamos de lo mucho que avanzaste con tus clases y de cómo queremos incluirte en la orden como Dumbledore sugirió," dijo Tonks.

"No te ofendas Tonks, pero no me interesa tu 'orden' o lo que sea. Yo llegué aquí por una razón distinta, y además ni siquiera sé de qué se trata todo esto," dijo Lilith.

"¡Cómo puede no importarte la orden! ésto es algo que nos concierne a todos, además si no estoy mal tu llegaste aquí porque tu cabeza tiene precio para algunos mortífagos,"dijo Tonks.

"Precio no Tonks, es cuestión de venganza en contra de mi familia y no son mortífagos, es una sola persona. Aunque aún no se quién es," dijo Lilith mirando a Tonks con furia, "y no estoy segura que sea un mortífago."

"Dumbledore dijo que lo era Lilith, además tu padre pertenece a la orden y por eso es que estas aquí para que no te pase nada,"dijo Tonks.

"¿Mi padre," dijo Lilith bajando de la mesa, "¿qué sabes tu de mi padre?"

"Tu padre pertenece a la orden y fue él quien hablo con Dumbledore para que te recibiera aquí," dijo Remus, "pero Dumbledore no nos dijo quién era, ni por qué no ha venido a verte," dijo Remus mirándola con lastima.

"A mí eso ya no me importa," dijo Lilith con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía tan vulnerable en éste momento, no era más que un objeto de lastima para todo el mundo, "y no quiero hablar mas del asunto."

"Lo mejor es que dejemos este tema aquí Remus," dijo Sirius, "no podemos obligarla a nada, y tiene razón, no la estamos dejando tomar esta decisión libremente, la estamos obligando a aceptar entrar en una lucha que ni siquiera entiende, creo que ya ha pagado demasiado por esta guerra."

Lilith sintió una bofetada¿ya era tan patética que hasta Sirius salía en su defensa?

"Tienes razón," dijo Remus bajando la mirada.

"Pero ..." Tonks parecía confundida y miraba sorprendida a Remus y a Sirius, "Dumbledore dijo..."

"Deja de insistir Tonks, de todas formas no es mucho lo que se puede hacer desde aquí. Y tanto ella como yo estamos prisioneros acá, deja entonces que yo me encargue de lo que hay que hacer y dejemos esto así."

Lilith salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Como fuera tenía que salir de allí.

"¡Lilith!"

"¡Lilith!" gritaron los gemelos desde arriba de la escalera, "sube, tenemos algo para ti."

Lilith subió corriendo emocionada olvidando lo que acababa de pasar. Entraron en la habitación de Lilith y después de cerrar la puerta se sentaron en la cama.

"La verdad es un poco vergonzoso que no nos hallamos dado cuenta antes," empezaron los gemelos, "es un hechizo que se utiliza para abrir entradas ocultas, y nosotros lo conocíamos bastante bien," aclaró Fred, "pero si no es porque Harry por casualidad nos lo hizo recordar hoy, no nos hubiéramos acordado jamás," dijo George mientras colocaban el vídeo. "Dissendium," dijeron los dos al tiempo al momento en que el mago apuntaba su varita en el vídeo.

"Bien," dijo Lilith, mientras observaba a los gemelos repetir el hechizo, "ya sólo nos falta uno."

"Bueno pues Hermione dice que parecer por los movimientos, es una mezcla de Alohomora pero no esta segura,"dijeron los gemelos.

"Esperen un momento cómo es ese Alohomora que ya no lo recuerdo," dijo Lilith. Los gemelos le mostraron cómo era mientras ella miraba atentamente.

"Ya lo sé, estábamos mal," dijo Lilith sacando sus apuntes y colocándose sus gafas. "Pensábamos que era un sólo movimiento, pero en realidad son dos. El primero sí tienen toda la razón es Alohomora, pero el segundo es el que se llama Finite Incantatem. Los gemelos la miraron con curiosidad, "miren lo encontré en éste libro viejo. "Al parecer es sólo una formalidad para asegurarse que no queda nada más. Simplemente utilizan éste que finaliza los efectos de encantamientos o hechizos anteriores," dijo haciendo los movimientos y esta vez coincidía exactamente lo que hacían los demás en el vídeo."¡Perfecto!" gritaron los gemelos, "justo a tiempo, pasado mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts."

"No cantemos victoria tan rápido," dijo Lilith guardando sus gafas, "probaremos esta noche pero mejor por si funciona vengan preparados."

Esa noche tres figuras recorrieron el vestíbulo en el más absoluto silencio y oscuridad y tras decir todos los resultados de sus investigaciones, observaron con alegría como la puerta se abría. Una vez afuera en la mas absoluta oscuridad Lilith y los gemelos al fin pudieron transportarse lejos, los gemelos tomaron las manos de Lilith y desaparecieron del frente del numero 12 de Grimmauld place.


	4. El Perro Negro

**Capitulo IV**  
**EL PERRO NEGRO**

Lilith fue recibida con emoción en la puerta de Probeths y los gemelos miraban todo con mucha atención. "Son mis primos," se apresuro a decir Lilith a Marcus cuando éste salió a su encuentro, "del campo," agregó al ver la cara de Marcus mientras veía a los gemelos mirando las pantallas con la boca abierta, "necesito hablar contigo Marcus." Y después de dar órdenes al barman de atender muy bien a sus dos primos y de echarles un ojo de vez en cuando, subió con Marcus a la oficina.

Como todo, la oficina ya había sido remodelada por Marcus. "¿Te gusta, lo hice para ti... para cuando regresaras... ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías?" dijo Marcus.

"Esta visita resulto muy repentina," dijo Lilith mirando por la ventana hacia la pista y buscando a los gemelos, "escucha Marcus, necesito un favor. Sé que es un abuso de mi parte pero no tengo tiempo para explicarlo. Necesito un pasaje para Acapulco y que arregles todos mis asuntos para irme."

Marcus que seguramente esperaba un agradecimiento o algo de Lilith quedo sorprendido. "Claro Anne lo que necesites, puedo preguntar ¿por qué?"

"Digamos que no encontré lo que quería buscar y prefiero recobrar una parte del pasado que aún puedo tener," dijo Lilith mirando cariñosamente a Marcus. Le debía una explicación por tanto silencio y por no contestar sus llamadas todo este tiempo. "¿Quieres bailar conmigo un rato," dijo empinándose y pasándole sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

"Claro," dijo Marcus, "me encantaría bailar con una buena amiga."

"Perfecto," dijo Lilith con una sonrisa, "además no debo dejar a mis primitos solos, no están acostumbrados a esto."

Pero al bajar las escaleras Lilith encontró que los gemelos se desenvolvían muy bien. De hecho ya tenían sus respectivas parejas y bailaban muy animadamente, así que dándoles una que otra mirada durante la noche decidió dejarlos tranquilos y disfrutar también ella éste tiempo que tenía de nuevo para divertirse.

Al comienzo del día Lilith considero que era momento de partir, antes de que los gemelos siguieran bebiendo y no pudieran transportarse por si solos y antes de que alguien en Grimmauld Place notara su ausencia. Así que despidiéndose de Marcus y prometiendo contestar sus llamadas, ella y los gemelos volvieron al numero 12 de Grimmauld.

Parecía el crimen perfecto, si no fuera porque después de dejar a los gemelos en su habitación Lilith se encontró de frente de nuevo con el perro negro que ya la había acompañado tantas noches. "Hola pequeño," dijo Lilith estirando su mano para acariciarlo, pero esta vez el perro se alejo y le gruño tal como había hecho el primer día.

"Bien, como quieras," dijo Lilith, "estoy demasiado cansada para tratar de congraciarme contigo hoy." Y entrando en su habitación se acostó a dormir.

Más tarde ese día Lilith despertó por el revuelo que había en la casa. Todos corrían escaleras arriba y abajo cargando libros y alistando las cosas para irse. Los gemelos por otra parte parecían andar en cámara lenta lo cual no era muy común en ellos y antes de que alguien más lo notara Lilith les tuvo que dar dos aspirinas para mejorar sus síntomas.

La conmoción duro toda la tarde. Mientras, Lilith volvió a su habitación y decidió dormir lo que quedaba del día, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pues las únicas personas que aún le hablaban en ésta casa se irían mañana y Lilith ya se había despedido de ellos.

Durante la siguiente semana Lilith no se despego de su celular esperando la llamada de Marcus, y decidió continuar con sus estudios para pasar el tiempo. Cada día encontraba cosas más útiles y poco a poco todo esto volvía a ser muy fácil para ella. Incluso ya casi no necesitaba su varita, pues sus dedos ya no la molestaban.

Por su parte Sirius casi no le dirigía la palabra aunque compartían mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, mientras que Remus y Tonks ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos terminando de limpiar la casa. Desde que los señores Weasley se habían ido nadie había vuelto a realizar estas tareas y Lilith definitivamente no les iba a ayudar. Suficiente había tenido con interponerse con la parejita aún sin darse cuenta para saber que era mejor alejarse de estos problemas.

Cuando finalmente se escucho el celular el timbre tomo tan de sorpresa a Lilith como a Sirius que estaban en completo silencio en la biblioteca. "Perdón," se apresuro a decir Lilith y acto seguido aún con sus gafas puestas corrió hasta su habitación.

"Hola¿Anne?" dijo una voz.

"¿Marcus... eres tu," dijo Lilith.

"Sí, escúchame no he podido hacer mucho la verdad. Ahora todo está muy complicado, más después de lo que pasó," decía Marcus susurrando.

"¿De qué estas hablando," dijo Lilith de mal genio, "se supone que ya tendrías todo listo¿no entiendes que estoy desesperada por irme?"

"Lo sé pero hay cosas que no he podido arreglar... por lo menos lo de tu apartamento..." siguió Marcus.

"¡Bah que va," dijo Lilith en el mismo tono, "si es necesario déjalo, luego lo vendes o lo arriendas y me envías el dinero, yo lo que quiero es irme."

"No entiendes, el apartamento... el apartamento fue destruido," dijo Marcus en el mismo tono de voz.

"¡Destruido," gritó Lilith, "¿de qué hablas?"

"Sí, al parecer fue hace cinco días. Ya lo tenía listo para entregarlo, pues unos amigos míos lo querían comprar, pero en la noche recibí una llamada de la policía. Al parecer mi numero estaba en el contrato,"decía Marcus aún susurrando, "escucha, fue espantoso quedó destruido por completo, parece que fue un incendio o al menos eso dicen porque los bomberos no logran explicar qué pasó. El señor Parcher murió."

"¿Quién?"dijo Lilith sorprendida.

"El conserje. Al parecer los vecinos se quejaron porque parecía que estuvieran tumbando las paredes y dicen que cuando él abrió la puerta el fuego lo atacó. Es todo muy confuso, nadie vio nada pues después todos salieron corriendo," Marcus hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y luego continuó, "Anne, la policía esta buscándote, creen que estas en peligro y creo que están vigilándome. Si descubren que quieres salir del país van a sospechar de ti, además no he podido hacer nada, ni siquiera logro explicar cómo he hablado contigo," Marcus sonaba muy preocupado.

"No te preocupes Marcus, deja todo así. No le digas a nadie que hablamos y por favor aléjate de mi apartamento o de mis cosas. Te lo digo por tu bien, no dejes que te asocien conmigo¿me entiendes?"

"Pero Anne ¿en qué estas metida por Dios," susurraba Marcus, "estoy muy preocupado por ti," empezó a sollozar, "no quiero... no quiero que te maten, entrégate a la policía ellos podrán defenderte."

"No Marcus, créeme que estoy segura aquí donde estoy. Tranquilízate igual la policía no podría hacer nada, cuídate tu Marcus, aléjate un poco si quieres sal de la ciudad por un tiempo, deja todo como está no importa," decía Lilith, "cálmate por favor."

"Ya me fui, salí de la ciudad, creo que me estaban siguiendo, tengo que colgar," dijo Marcus, " cuídate Anne."

"Cuídate Marcus," dijo Lilith llorando, "gracias por todo."

Lilith lloró toda la tarde, ni siquiera Tonks desde el otro lado de la puerta logró convencerla para salir y cenar con ellos, "Lilith por favor, abre la puerta," decía Tonks, "estamos muy preocupados por ti, abre, te escucho llorar Lilith se que estas ahí ábreme."

Pero Lilith no abrió, finalmente Tonks desistió de su idea y aunque podía abrir la puerta a la fuerza Remus la convenció de dejarla sola, "déjala, al menos sabemos que está ahí, cuando quiera hablar ella te buscara," decía Remus y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Tonks la alejó por el pasillo mientras ella seguía deseando derribar la puerta.

Lilith se sentía mas encerrada que nunca. Justo cuando se había hecho a la idea de irse y gastaba sus ultimas fuerzas para soportar el encierro se había dado cuenta de que su futuro no era fuera de esta horrible casa, además sus amigos estaban en peligro, sin mencionar que la policía la perseguía, ahora tendría que por obligación unirse a la orden antes de que se aburrieran de ella y la sacaran de allí. "No," dijo Lilith "esa no es una opción, no me quedare sentada toda la vida esperando a que mi padre quiera verme y obedeciendo todas sus ordenes ciegamente, mi mamá pago el precio por seguirlo ciegamente ¡yo no voy a hacer lo mismo!."

Esa noche Lilith solo cargada con su mochila atravesó el vestíbulo dispuesta a salir de la casa, Tonks al parecer había salido de la casa, por un turno de vigilancia o algo así según pudo escuchar con sus orejas extensibles y Remus bueno esperaba no estuviera en la casa pues por la ventana se podía observar la mas hermosa luna llena.

Cuando ya había llegado a la puerta y se alistaba para salir una sombra brinco sobre ella asustada pensando en todo esto de la luna llena, Lilith se agacho asustada, pero cuando levanto la mirada era solo el perro negro que se coloco entre ella y la puerta.

"Ahora no," dijo Lilith "¡Quítate!" pero el perro le gruñía.

"Shhh cállate," dijo Lilith "quédate callado que lo vas a despertar" dijo Lilith desviando su mirada hacia las escaleras esperando en silencio a ver si alguien (Sirius) se había levantado. Pero cuando Lilith volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el perro tuvo que levantar la vista, pues en este momento era Sirius quien estaba frente a ella.

"AAAAAHHYYYY!" grito Lilith "¡que demo...!" mientras caía de espaldas de la impresión.

"¡Buuuhh!" dijo Sirius "mientras soltaba una de sus escandalosas carcajadas."

"¡Cerdos, Animales, mestizos fuera de mi casa! Fuera de mi casa todos!" empezó la señora Black a gritar.

"Como demo... eres un animago," dijo Lilith mirándolo con sus ojos desorbitados y levantándose rápidamente.

"¡Imbécil!" gritó Lilith "todo este tiempo era usted vigilándome." Su rostro tenía esa mirada de furia como la que había puesto en la cocina el día de su discusión con Tonks.

"¡Bastardos, Impuros, mestizos fuera de mi casa! Fuera de mi casa todos!" gritaba de nuevo la señora Black

"¿Cuál es el problema? alguien tenía que cuidar que no hiciera ninguna estupidez" dijo Sirius mirándola seriamente. "¡Cállate maldita arpía!" añadió tapando el cuadro con furia.

"Usted es un imbécil," dijo Lilith "¡déjeme pasar, yo me voy de aquí!."

"Usted no va a ningún lado," dijo Sirius tomándola por el brazo y lanzándola de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

"Usted no es nadie para obligarme a quedarme aquí," dijo Lilith mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta.

"No dejaré que exponga la seguridad de la orden entrando y saliendo cuantas veces quiera de aquí," dijo Sirius tomándola del brazo de nuevo, y empujándola otra vez.

"No me toque imbécil, déjeme tranquila usted no puede evitar que yo me vaya. Yo ni siquiera soy de su orden," dijo Lilith enfrentándolo. Como deseaba ser un poco mas alta se sentía ridícula enfrentando a un hombre que la miraba hacia abajo como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"Deje ese comportamiento infantil o va a hacer que nos maten también a nosotros como lo hizo con el muggle que cuidaba su casa," le dijo Sirius.

Para Lilith eso fue un golpe bajo, nunca había sido su intención que algo así sucediera y la muerte del señor Parcher fue un hecho lamentable pero que no pudo haber previsto ni podía remediar ahora, el dolor y la furia se agolparon en su garganta.

"¡Cállese!" dijo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Sirius como si lo fuera a empujar.

Con lo que Sirius salió disparado de espaldas entre el fuego que salió de las manos de Lilith, ella rápidamente recogió su morral y camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo le extraño que él no volviera a impedirle la salida, cuando Lilith volteo esperando ver a Sirius corriendo a detenerla no vio a nadie, lo busco con la mirada y vio que un par de botas se asomaban por detrás de un sillón, "¡Hay por Dios lo mate!" pensó Lilith "¿Sirius?" llamo pero nadie contesto, Sirius estaba inconsciente en el piso, pero si no le hice nada fuerte debería estar atontado nada mas. "Maldita sea no logro controlar mis estados de animo." Y dejando su morral al lado de la puerta corrió a ver que le había pasado a Sirius.

Lo encontró detrás del sofá a donde ella había intentado mandarlo, pero el estaba inconsciente ya que no respondía a sus llamados, su camisa estaba quemada en varias partes y cuando Lilith se agacho para tratar de comprobar si aún respiraba, y tenía su cabeza cerca de su pecho para escuchar su corazón, Sirius despertó y tomando la cabeza de Lilith con sus dos manos la acerco a su rostro y la beso en la boca.

Lilith sorprendida lo aparto y se levanto como impulsada por un resorte, Sirius también se levanto y sin decir nada se acerco a ella que lo miraba sorprendida, Lilith lo empujo de nuevo pero esta vez sin magia no quería pasar otro susto como el de hace unos minutos, a lo que Sirius respondió empujándola de nuevo a ella contra la pared, y rápidamente cuando la tenia contra la pared, sujeto las dos manos de Lilith con una de las suyas y con la otra tomando Lilith del cuello la beso nuevamente.

Lilith forcejeo para soltarse, pero cuando la mano de Sirius toco su pecho inmediatamente se calmó, Sirius entendió el mensaje y libero las manos de Lilith que ahora se abrazaban alrededor de su cuello y con ambas manos levanto a Lilith del suelo, ella lo abrazo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Lilith miro a Sirius fijamente, nunca había notado sus hermosos ojos azules que ahora la miraban. "¿Todo este melodrama para evitar decirme que no quiere que me vaya?" dijo Lilith.

Sirius no contesto nada solo se rió con una de sus escandalosas carcajadas y jalando a Lilith hacia él volvió a besarla.

La mañana siguiente Lilith se despertó de un humor un tanto mas optimista, sin embargo la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se desdibujó rápidamente, pues hoy después de recordar su día anterior no todo parecía haber sido una buena decisión, estaba asustada pues muy seguramente todo habría cambiado ahora y estaba verdaderamente encerrada no solo en una casa sino en un compromiso que nunca había querido aceptar y del que siempre había huido.

Repasando diferentes diálogos en su cabeza, de cómo respondería a Sirius y como debería comportarse, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Sin embargo al entrar lo encontró de espaldas a la entrada y cuando se disponía a hablarle alguien más lo hizo por ella. " Hola Lilith ¿cómo estas?" era Tonks.

"Bien, bien," dijo Lilith, mirando de reojo a Sirius que ahora la miraba por encima de su periódico con una sonrisa, Lilith volteo su rostro. "¿Aún queda algo de desayuno?"

"No mucho, en realidad," dijo Tonks "casi es medio día" dijo Tonks mirando a Lilith mientras esta revisaba la cocina de arriba abajo.

"Bueno ésta seria una ocasión perfecta para pedir un domicilio, realmente me muero del hambre," dijo Lilith "bueno miraré que puedo hacer con lo que hay ¿Alguien quiere algo?" dijo Lilith.

"Bueno yo no pero subiré a preguntarle a Remus que tampoco se ha levantado, esta... bueno cansado," dijo Tonks saliendo de la cocina.

"¿ Dormiste bien?" pregunto Sirius a Lilith sin separar la vista del periódico.

Lilith que en este momento estaba de espaldas a Sirius preparando unos huevos se volteo a mirarlo, "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Simple curiosidad," dijo Sirius.

"Escucha," dijo Lilith, apuntándole con la espátula que tenía en la mano. "No necesito que nadie más sepa lo de anoche, si no puedes con eso es mejor que olvidemos todo y dejar estas cosas así, pero no voy a soportar ni preguntas ni ninguna otra estupidez."

"Bien por mí," dijo Sirius volviendo a su lectura y tomando un sorbo de café, "era justo lo que esperaba oír," concluyó Sirius.

"Por supuesto eso incluye a Remus ¿no?" dijo Lilith mirándolo.

"Por supuesto," dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente, y regresando a su lectura, "lo menos que necesito seria una interminable charla sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto" dijo Sirius cambiando de pagina.

"Como si él pudiera darle discursos a alguien sobre eso," dijo Lilith sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Cómo así?" pregunto Sirius bajando el periódico y mirándola.

"Está muy cansado aún," dijo Tonks entrando de nuevo en la cocina, "no quiere comer nada."

"No entendí lo que dijiste," continuó Sirius ignorando a Tonks.

"No fue nada importante," dijo Lilith empezando a comer "nada que ver conmigo de todas formas, si es lo que piensas," se apresuró a decir Lilith adivinando la mirada de Sirius y mirando a Tonks de reojo.

"¿De qué hablan?" dijo Tonks.

"Lilith está loca," dijo Sirius volviendo a su periódico.

"Al contrario, es Sirius quien no presta atención, al menos no a todo," dijo Lilith con una mueca de sonrisa.

"Pues soy yo ahora la que no entiendo nada," dijo Tonks.

"¿Esta enfermo Remus?" preguntó Lilith desviando la conversación.

"No..." dijo Tonks "es que ayer fue luna llena y..."

"Ah sí lo de el hombre lobo," dijo Lilith "¿cómo hace él con eso eh? No me gustaría encontrarlo en alguna esquina de la casa, ya se que aquí se encuentran de las cosas mas extrañas, pero eso ya sería demasiado." Lilith miro a Sirius que la miraba sobre el periódico.

"¿Conoces la poción mata lobos?" preguntó Tonks, a lo que Lilith contesto con un movimiento negativo, "bueno Snape le prepara a Remus una poción que mantiene al lobo atrapado las noches de luna llena, pero esto debilita mucho a Remus," dijo Tonks con una mirada triste.

"Me imagino que esto de la vida eterna tampoco es gratis ¿no?" dijo Lilith "pobre Remus ¿desde hace cuanto que es hombre lobo?" preguntó a Tonks.

"Desde niño," dijo Sirius "era nuestro secreto cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, claro que en ese entonces no teníamos la poción, James y yo teníamos que controlarlo."

"Eres un muy buen amigo Sirius," dijo Lilith "¿y Remus estará bien?"

"Sólo necesita descanso," dijo Tonks, que se había levantado y miraba los anaqueles de la cocina "creo que debo ir de compras o moriremos de hambre."

"Iría contigo," dijo Lilith "pero parece que no debo salir de aquí, aún siguen buscándome."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Tonks, mientras Sirius bajaba el periódico y lo doblaba.

"Porque me dijeron, que habían destruido mi apartamento, de una manera inexplicable¿entiendes lo que digo?" dijo Lilith, Tonks asintió.

"¿Aún piensas lo mismo respecto a lo de la orden?" preguntó Tonks.

"No... estoy meditándolo Tonks igual que más da... en que podría ayudarles, creo que hasta mi padre piensa que soy una pérdida de tiempo," dijo Lilith.

"No creo que nadie piense eso de ti Lilith, tal vez deberías darle mas tiempo ¿no crees?" dijo Tonks.

"Supongo," dijo Lilith.

"Bueno me voy," dijo Tonks "no me demoro ¿podrían?..."

"No te preocupes, Sirius lo cuidara," dijo Lilith, mirando a Tonks.

Sirius levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y pregunto "¿de qué hablan?"

"De Remus," dijo Lilith, saliendo de la cocina.

Lilith estaba desempacando la improvisada maleta que había hecho la noche anterior, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, al voltear vio allí a Sirius que la miraba, Sirius entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta.

"¡A sí claro, va a ser así de simple siempre," dijo Lilith lanzándole la maleta. Sirius esquivó la maleta y la siguió por la habitación sonriendo. Lilith reía a la vez que lanzaba lo que podía encontrar a Sirius. "Quieto, van a oírnos," dijo Lilith parada al otro lado de la cama.

"Está sólo Remus," dijo Sirius, "debe estar dormido," dijo al ver la mirada de Lilith, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"De todas formas, puede escucharnos," dijo Lilith mirando a Sirius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y agachándose levanto los pies de Lilith haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la cama.


	5. Tonks

**TONKS**

Tonks regreso tan pronto como pudo, pero no encontró a nadie en la cocina, organizo todo y subió a mirar como estaba Remus, Remus ya se había levantado pero seguía sentado en el escritorio junto a la ventana intentando leer.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Tonks.

"Mejor gracias," dijo Remus con una sonrisa, pero se notaba que hasta reír le costaba esfuerzo.

"Días," dijo Sirius "¿de mejor animo ya Remus?"

"Ummm," contestó Remus, "no tan buen animo como el tuyo."

Sirius soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

"¿Y a qué se debe este buen humor?" preguntó Tonks.

"Umn... no se tal vez me estoy resignando a quedarme aquí en su encantadora compañía," dijo Sirius.

"Si claro," contestó Remus, "¿sigue en pie aún la reunión de esta tarde?" preguntó.

"Sí," contestó Tonks, "todos vienen... Lilith también... eso creo."

"¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?"preguntó Remus, "la última vez estaba decidida a no ingresar recuerdan."

"No sé," dijo Tonks, "pero esta mañana dijo estar meditándolo, así que yo creo que sí asistirá."

"No sé tal vez deberías hablar con ella antes de asegurarlo," dijo Sirius "nunca se sabe cuando cambie de parecer ¿no crees?"

"Sí es una buena idea," dijo Tonks "de todas formas aún hay cosas que quiero preguntarle¿sabes donde esta?" dijo Tonks mirando a Sirius.

"No. No sé," dijo sorprendido Sirius "de pronto en la biblioteca como siempre qué se yo."

Tonks se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero Lilith no estaba ahí, así que fue hasta su habitación, pero allí tampoco estaba sin embargo noto que esta estaba en desorden, seguro Lilith había tenido otro de sus accesos de ira, como última opción se dirigió a la cocina y allí la encontró. "Hola Lilith ¿Qué haces?" dijo Tonks al ver que Lilith se colocaba una toalla con hielo en su costado.

"Nada, nada," dijo Lilith saltando de susto ante la sorpresa .

"Déjame ver," dijo Tonks separando la mano que sostenía el hielo del costado de Lilith.

"¡Te dije que no es nada!" dijo Lilith soltando la mano y tapando la herida de nuevo, "¿me necesitabas para algo?."

"Sí. Quería hablar contigo," dijo Tonks mirando a Lilith como si supiera que ocultaba algo, "¿no me vas a decir que te paso?"

"El tapiz, otra vez el estúpido tapiz," dijo Lilith "me recosté en el sin darme cuenta y ya vez."

"¡Ah!" dijo Tonks, pero no creía por completo que esto fuera verdad, "bueno lo que quería contarte es que esta tarde hay una reunión de la orden y quería bueno... preguntarte si deseas asistir."

"Así no mas ... bueno, seguro, si creen que les puedo servir para algo, imagino que no hay mas remedio," dijo Lilith.

"¿Te ha afectado mucho lo de tu padre verdad?" dijo Tonks.

Sorprendida con el comentario Lilith levanto su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de lastima de Tonks "¿de qué hablas?" dijo Lilith.

"Te escuche llorando la otra noche Lilith," dijo Tonks "sé que debe ser duro... viniste a ver a tu padre y él no ha venido a verte aún, pero créeme que seguramente debe estar en alguna misión o algo demasiado importante que le impide venir a verte , tal vez..."

"¿Tal vez que?" dijo Lilith

"Venga esta tarde ¿no crees¿no sabes quien es todavía?" preguntó Tonks.

"No Tonks, por si no recuerdas te dije que no lo conocía, jamás lo he visto," dijo Lilith.

"Si, lo recuerdo, antes inventabas historias sobre como era un poderoso mago que luchaba en tierras lejanas ¿recuerdas?" dijo Tonks.

"Si que gran imaginación la mía," dijo Lilith "a lo mejor era un simple mago casado con otra mujer que no podía dejar que lo vieran con su "otra" familia, y yo inventando historias," dijo Lilith avergonzada.

"No lo sé¿lo querrías menos por eso?" dijo Tonks "Si es así de pronto tengas medios hermanos."

"¿Y esa es la parte positiva supongo?" dijo Lilith

"No lo sé ¿nunca quisiste tener hermanos?" pregunto Tonks.

"Alguna vez, de todas formas no creo que les agrade la medio hermana escondida ¿o si?" dijo Lilith "tal vez es mejor así."

"¿Lilith?" pregunto Tonks otra vez "¿Tú y yo estamos bien? Verdad?"

Lilith levanto la mirada de su herida y sonrió a Tonks "Seguro Tonks, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si entraras en mis territorios, pero créeme que me demore un tiempo en averiguarlo, debiste decírmelo" dijo Lilith.

"No sé, es complicado," dijo Tonks.

"No veo, por qué deba serlo," dijo Lilith "ya están demasiado grandes para amarrarse por tonterías."

"No son tonterías," dijo Tonks. "Tiene miedo de hacerme daño."

"Igual tu no eres ninguna niña indefensa ¿verdad?" dijo Lilith mirándola de reojo. "A mí no me gustaría que tuvieran una impresión tan pobre de mí."

"No es eso," dijo Tonks irritada "es una situación difícil."

"¿Cuántos años tienes Tonks?" dijo Lilith sin mirarla.

"25, igual que tú, ya lo sabes," dijo Tonks sin entender.

"Perfecto y ¿en qué trabajas?" pregunto Lilith.

"Ya lo sabes, no veo esto ¿a qué viene?" dijo Tonks.

"¿En qué trabajas?" preguntó de nuevo Lilith.

"Soy un Auror," dijo Tonks.

"Es decir que el ministerio reconoce que estas en capacidad de enfrentarte a cualquier tipo de arte oscura o de criatura. ¿verdad?" dijo Lilith.

"Sí, así es," dijo Tonks.

"¿Y cuantos aurores hay de 25 años o menos en este momento?"

"Sólo yo," dijo Tonks.

"Perfecto, a los 25 años nadie te puede considerar una niña, y si así fuera que clase de niña esta capacitada para enfrentar cualquier tipo de criatura o magia, así que ante todo el mundo eres una mujer totalmente capaz de enfrentar cualquier peligro, quien tendría la descabellada idea de que necesitas protección de algo¿eh?" dijo Lilith.

"Bueno pues..." respondió Tonks dudando

"Además nadie en este lugar creería que no eres capaz de enfrentar nada, después de todo para que aceptarían en la orden un miembro al que tengan que estar sacando de problemas todo el tiempo, eso sólo ocurre en los guiones de series malas y en este caso sólo me ocurre a mí," dijo Lilith.

"Pero no hablamos sólo de un daño físico... hablamos de un daño emocional, creo," argumentó Tonks.

"Umm, daño emocional, como el que te mueras si te deja, o daño emocional de que nadie te acepte por andar con el¿ese tipo de daño emocional?" pregunto Lilith.

"Los dos, creo," dijo Tonks.

"Y qué más da, es el mismo riesgo que se tiene con cualquier persona, sea o no sea hombre lobo, da igual," dijo Lilith.

"Además esta todo esto de la edad y..." dijo Tonks pero Lilith no la dejo terminar.

"Mira Tonks, honestamente creo que uno de los dos o los dos, lo que están buscando es excusas para no estar juntos, si se quiere estar junto a alguien se hace si no, no se hace pero todo esto son un montón de excusas tontas para amargarte la vida, esto del mártir de novela mala no va conmigo y me parece muy triste del que quiera que este con todo este drama."

Tonks guardo silencio y Lilith continuo, "¿Tu lo amas tal como es, sí o no?" Tonks asintió con la cabeza, "¿Y él te ama tal como eres?" preguntó Lilith.

"Sí, eso creo," dijo Tonks.

"Entonces por qué amargarse posponiendo esta relación porque no son otras las circunstancias, ni son otras personas, si lo que quieren es lo que tienen al lado, además si es por la edad esperen entonces otros 10 años a que el se vea igual y tu te veas mayor," dijo Lilith en tono sarcástico.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Tonks.

"No es que el hombre lobo es inmortal, es decir no envejece y no muere de viejo porque es hombre lobo¿no?" pregunto Lilith "porque creo que lo leí en algún lado."

"No debe ser así, Remus es lobo desde niño si así fuera no habría crecido," dijo Tonks.

"Verdad, pero si es inmortal en algún momento debe parar el envejecimiento ¿no?" dijo Lilith.

"Supongo..." dijo Tonks un poco pensativa. "No lo había pensado."

"Que extraño, porque en mi opinión ese es el problema, ustedes dos piensan demasiado," dijo Lilith.

"¡Ajah! Aquí están," dijo Remus en voz alta, "¡Sirius!"

"Voy," dijo Sirius que bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

"¿Qué te paso en las piernas?" dijo Tonks al notar su debilidad para caminar.

"Déjalo tranquilo, Tonks," dijo Lilith "los años no vienen solos," y se rió por lo bajo.

Sirius la miro con cara de reproche pero Lilith solo encogió los hombros.

"Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor," dijo Tonks refiriéndose a Remus.

"Sí, es sólo cuestión de descanso, ahora," dijo Remus.

"¿Nos buscaban?" preguntó Tonks.

"Sí, en realidad quería saber ¿cuál es la decisión de Lilith respecto a la orden?" dijo Remus mirándola.

"Pues aunque aún no entiendo por qué me quieren en ella, dado que no tengo ninguna capacidad o conocimiento extraordinario y a pesar de que los prevengo de que soy especialista en meterme en problemas, he decidido aceptar... pero si he de ser honesta no sé que es todo esto de la orden en realidad," dijo Lilith.

"Justamente por eso te buscaba, pues si realmente quieres tomar este paso lo mejor es que te ponga al corriente de estos últimos 5 años,"dijo Remus.

"Dirás 11," dijo Lilith.

"¿11, por que 11?" dijo Tonks.

"Bueno hace poco mas de 10 años que mi mamá y yo huimos mientras atacaban nuestra casa, mis abuelos murieron y nunca volví a saber nada de mi padre ni de magia ni de escuela o amigos," dijo Lilith.

"Veo," dijo Remus.

"Pues fueron años de relativa calma, en la que se pensó que todo seria un mal recuerdo, muy pocos dejaron aun de estar alerta pero cada vez mas todos pensaban que todo había acabado," dijo Tonks

"¿Acabado, pero por qué pensarían eso después de lo que nos paso a mi familia y a mi?" pregunto Lilith. "¿Parecía normal que una familia fuera atacada y la gran mayoría muriera?"

"Por supuesto que no, " dijo Remus. "Pero era un hecho aislado, una venganza personal sobre tu familia de algunos de los antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort"

"Por eso fue que nadie creyó que esto significara que el aún estaba vivo," aclaró Tonks. "Excepto por supuesto como ya sabemos tu padre que decidió enviarlas a ustedes dos lo mas lejos posible para protegerlas."

Sirius, Tonks y Remus contaron a Lilith toda la historia que se había perdido, el regreso de Lord Voldemort y de cómo la orden debía mantenerse en secreto aún del ministerio, Lilith encontró bastante desalentadoras todas las noticias, con tantas cosas sucediendo con razón su padre no había venido a buscarla.

"Bueno ¿Y qué piensas, aún no cambias de idea?" preguntó Tonks.

"No para nada," dijo Lilith "no sé de verdad para qué les pueda servir, pero haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar."

"Perfecto," dijo Remus "más tarde tendremos una reunión de la orden, ya conoces alguno de los miembros incluyendo los presentes, pero hoy conocerás a la gran mayoría."

"De acuerdo," dijo Lilith "subiré entonces a cambiarme, no creo que asistir a la primera reunión en pijamas de una buena impresión" y salió de la cocina seguida por Tonks.

"Lilith espera," dijo Tonks "quiero pedirte un favor."

Lilith se detuvo y se volvió hacia Tonks, "si puedo ayudarte, claro," dijo Lilith.

"Es sobre Sirius," dijo Tonks.

Lilith se sorprendió un poco pero trato de disimularlo "¿sobre Sirius¿Qué hay con el?" dijo Lilith en tono un poco molesto.

"Sé que no ha sido particularmente amistoso contigo, con eso de las clases y su actitud en general, pero espero que ahora entiendas por que se comporta así, además al igual que el, ya te debes haber dado cuenta de lo difícil que es estar aquí encerrado," dijo Tonks "para él no es fácil, más cuando Snape continuamente lo molesta por su papel dentro de la orden."

"Ya veo," dijo Lilith "¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Es por tu actitud y tus comentarios hacia él ¿no podrías ser un poco mas amistosa?" dijo Tonks.

La pregunta tomo a Lilith con sorpresa, realmente no sabia que contestar. "Si el no se porta como un patán conmigo, haré lo que pueda Tonks," dijo Lilith. "Pero no prometo nada."

"Lo digo por tu bien Lilith," dijo Tonks. "Puede que hoy nos den otra asignación y no pueda venir tan seguido, y no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos estar tan aislados."

"Vale," dijo Lilith. "Ya te dije que sí." Lilith subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tonks mientras regreso a la cocina y se reunió con Remus y Sirius.

"Sirius necesito un favor," dijo Tonks. "Es sobre Lilith."

"¡Qué bien!"dijo Sirius. "Ahora qué será, otras clasecitas¿no te gusto como terminaron las primeras?"

"Por favor Sirius," dijo Tonks "es en serio¿no podrías llevarte mejor con ella?"

"No, no creo," dijo Sirius sonriendo "¿por qué se quejo contigo?"

" No para nada, pero sé que se siente sola, creo que..." dudó Tonks.

"¿Creo que, qué?" dijo Remus.

"Creo que está muy triste con lo de su padre y muy sola, me asusta que se este haciendo daño a si misma," dijo Tonks muy preocupada.

"¿Que?" dijo Remus.

"Hoy la encontré colocándose hielo en una herida que tenía en el costado," dijo Tonks "me dio una excusa tonta sobre el Tapiz, pero parecía como si ella se hubiera arañado."

"¡Ah y crees que es culpa mía, que tu amiga este loca!" dijo Sirius.

"No dije eso, pero no creo que pueda pasar más tiempo del que ya paso acá y no puedo vigilarla, tal vez si intentaras ser su amigo..." dijo Tonks.

"¿Yo podría vigilarla? Yo no quiero ser su niñero" dijo Sirius.

"No," dijo Tonks "podrías ser su amigo y no estarían tan solos."

"No necesito amigos," dijo Sirius "necesito salir de aquí."

"Tonks no habla por tí Sirius," dijo Remus "está preocupada por Lilith es ella la que necesita amigos."

"Sí, como sea," dijo Sirius "pero también depende de su actitud, a ver si no es tan insoportable como siempre."

A Tonks le pareció extraño pero por un momento sintió como que a Sirius la causaba gracia esta situación "Bueno," dijo Tonks "hablaré con ella."

Esa tarde antes de que llegaran los miembros de la orden Lilith ya había bajado de nuevo a la cocina y se veía espectacular con un pantalón tipo cargo , unas botas hasta la rodilla pero planas y un Sweater cuello alto de lana gruesa sin mangas todo de color negro, además había amarrado su cabello en una cola alta.

"Te vez espectacular," le dijo Tonks.

"Gracias," dijo Lilith "si mi padre viene a la reunión quiero que se lleve una buena impresión mía."

"Seguro," dijo Sirius "tus tatuajes le van a encantar."

Tonks lo miro con reproche, y le dijo a Lilith "No le pongas cuidado, seguro se sentirá orgulloso cuando te vea," le dijo Tonks.

"Gracias," dijo Lilith, y se mordió la lengua para no contestarle a Sirius, podría haberle dicho que seguramente por eso era que su madre no podía ni verlo, pero hubiera sido extraño explicar cuando había visto los tatuajes de Sirius.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los miembros de la orden, estaban el señor, la señora Weasley y Bill que parecían muy complacidos de que Lilith se decidiera a unirse a ellos, además de que la señora Weasley siempre les traía saludos de Charlie a ella y especialmente a Tonks.

"¿Hay algo ahí que aún no me has contado, verdad?" dijo Lilith a Tonks susurrando

Tonks no contesto nada simplemente tanto su rostro como su cabello se pusieron ligeramente mas rojos.

Uno a uno Tonks le presento a los miembros de la orden, Lilith fue muy bien recibida al parecer su madre y abuelos fueron amigos de muchos de ellos y algunos hasta le parecieron familiares, tal vez los había visto de pequeña, o tal vez uno de ellos podría ser su padre, sin embargo ninguno dio señales de confesar su paternidad.

Snape fue el ultimo en llegar, venia apresurado como si esto estuviera interfiriendo con alguno de sus asuntos tan solo se tomo el tiempo necesario para saludar a Lilith en el vestíbulo y rápidamente bajo hacia la cocina, seguido muy de cerca de Lilith que corría detrás de el, esperaba tener un sitio a su lado durante la reunión, sin embargo al entrar a la cocina Remus que estaba sentado al lado de Sirius en este momento se levanto rápidamente y la tomo del brazo interrumpiendo su marcha.

"Siéntate aquí Lilith," dijo Remus, Lilith por su parte vio como Snape se alejaba y se esfumaba su idea de sentarse a su lado.

"Pero..." dijo Lilith "¡Vah! ok no hay problema" y se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Remus, el por su parte tomo por el codo a Tonks y se ubicaron juntos rápidamente en diagonal a Sirius y Lilith.

La reunión le resulto a Lilith bastante aburrida, para empezar todos pasaron reportes de aparente normalidad en todos los flancos, lo único que impedía que Lilith se durmiera era esa extraña sensación de frió en su espalda, como había sentido en ocasiones anteriores cuando era observada, esperanzada volteo su cabeza para mirar pero Sirius en este momento se veía serio casi como preocupado, su actitud había cambiado no parecía el mismo que empezaba a conocer, su mirada estaba extraviada tal vez en la conversación o tal vez pensaba en algo y su mirada solo se perdía en algún punto sin importancia, pero no era el quien la estaba mirando, extrañada Lilith levanto su cabeza y enderezo su espalda, en realidad ya solo le restaba colocar su cabeza sobre la mesa para que todos notaran mas claramente su estado, y agudizando un poco sus ojos paso una revista a todas las personas que en este momento se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

Fue cuando noto a este extraño personaje, que aunque parecía estar concentrado en la conversación uno de sus ojos apuntaba directamente hacia ella, Lilith no entendida como era que sentía de nuevo esta sensación si claramente se veía que su ojo era de vidrio, definitivamente no podría estarla mirando, recuperando su anterior posición decidió brindarle otra oportunidad a la conversación y escuchar.

Lilith estaba molesta con si mismo si tan solo hubiera colocado mas cuidado cuando Tonks le presento a todos, pero verdaderamente aunque sabia que se lo habían presentado no recordó el nombre de aquel extraño, aunque era común en ella nunca recordaba los nombres. La conversación giraba ahora en torno a los planes de "El que no debe ser nombrado", Lilith no entendió de quien hablaban, en este punto el profesor Snape tomo la palabra y hablo sobre los posibles planes de "quien no debe ser nombrado", verdaderamente interesada y sin entender nada Lilith no tuvo mas solución que preguntar, esperando a que el profesor Snape hiciera una pausa pues no quería interrumpirlo, se acerco lentamente a Sirius y con un pequeño susurro en su oído pregunto

"¿Quién es el que no debe ser nombrado?" Sirius se estremeció como si le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría, y luego mirándola se acerco a su oído y con un susurro le dijo "Lord Voldemort" cuando Sirius se alejo para continuar atendiendo la conversación Lilith entendió el estremecimiento de Sirius, ese pequeño susurro en su oído y su respiración tan cerca de su cuello le provocaron un estremecimiento total en todo el cuerpo.

El resto de la conversación resulto mas comprensible para Lilith, y ahora que lo pensaba era bastante obvio quien era "el que no debía ser nombrado", era culpa como siempre de su falta de atención. La discusión giraba alrededor de los posibles planes de L.V. ahora que había regresado, su aparente quietud preocupaba a todos los presentes pues solo era síntoma de que algo muy malo vendría, El profesor Snape por su parte creía que lo mas importante por el momento era proteger la profecía, pues el y Dumbledore gracias por supuesto a las investigaciones de Snape estaban seguros de que el interés de L.V. por el momento estaba centrado en ella.

Sirius en ese momento y por primera vez en toda la reunión interrumpió a el profesor Snape, pues consideraba que era de vital importancia que Harry estuviera al tanto de la profecía y de todo lo que allí se hablaba.

Snape aclara ante todos sin siquiera mirar a Sirius, que Dumbledore no lo considera conveniente pues aun tiene algunas sospechas que preferiría descartar antes de enterar a Harry, además asegura que bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore no es mucho lo que " el que no debe ser nombrado" podrá hacer. Los Señores Weasley están de acuerdo con Snape así como la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, ellos por su parte consideran que Harry aun es muy pequeño para saber la verdad y que todos los esfuerzos deben dirigirse a protegerlo y tratar de que no se entere de nada.

La orden decide aceptar la palabra de Dumbledore y prohíben a Sirius hacer algún comentario a Harry,

Lilith que ahora se encontraba atenta e interesada en la reunión esta de acuerdo con Sirius pues por lo que ha podido entender decirle parte de la verdad al niño podría evitarles muchos problemas.

Sirius por su parte parecía muy molesto "Si él lo averigua por sus propios medios no voy a negarle nada," gritó, levantándose de su silla. "¡Harry no es estúpido! estoy seguro que a estas alturas ya sabrá parte de todo esto, decirle la verdad solo evitara que se exponga innecesariamente, puede evitarnos problemas," insistió Sirius, pero ninguno de los demás estuvo de acuerdo todos estaban de acuerdo con Snape y con Dumbledore por supuesto, inclusive Remus que ahora intentaba calmar a Sirius.

La siguiente parte de la reunión sirvió para establecer los encargados y los horarios de vigilancia dentro del ministerio , se plantearon maneras de pasar desapercibidos y finalmente Moody que así se llamaba el hombre del ojo de vidrio ofreció su capa invisible. Después de esto todos empezaron a recoger los planos del ministerios y todos a levantarse de sus sillas como si la reunión hubiera concluido, Lilith por su parte no había recibido ningún trabajo ni sabia que papel iba a jugar en todo esto, así que decidió preguntar de nuevo y acercándose de nuevo a Sirius pero no tan cerca como la vez anterior dijo "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?"

"Un momento aún nos queda un tema por discutir," dijo Sirius levantando la voz, Remus y Snape lo miraron con reproche.

"Creo que se equivoca Sirius," dijo Snape, "los que en realidad podemos hacer algo por esta orden ya tenemos muy claro lo que tenemos que hacer."

"No todos," dijo Sirius, ignorando a Snape "nadie aquí pareció notar a la señorita Groesbeck," dijo señalándola. "¿qué se supone que va a hacer ella por la orden? No pude seguir aquí de ociosa." Lilith se sorprendió por el comentario ahora todos la miraban, como se atrevía a decirle a todos que estaba de ociosa, no que fuera mentira pero encontró el comentario hiriente.

Snape miro fijamente a Lilith y dijo, "para la señorita Groesbeck yo tengo otros planes, "dicho esto Snape se sentó cerca de Lilith y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas. "No te preocupes, ya he hablado con Dumbledore respecto a ti y el esta de acuerdo en que me colabores en un proyecto de investigación, claro eso si necesitaras salir, pero siempre estarás protegida- y mirando a Sirius dijo – finalmente es una ventaja que no sea el ministerio quien anda detrás de ti, además estarás segura conmigo."

En su interior Lilith saltaba de la dicha, "¡Perfecto!" dijo "muchas gracias profesor Snape."

"Severus, no creo que eso sea muy buena idea," dijo Remus y Lilith lo miro como si lo fuera a matar.

"Creo que la señorita Groesbeck tiene todas las capacidades necesarias para esta tarea, definitivamente es una buena idea," dijo Snape.

"No me refiero a eso, no dudamos de las capacidades de Lilith, es sólo que Moody y yo aún no hemos podido rastrear a su atacante y no seria seguro que ella estuviera fuera aún," dijo Remus.

"Ya le dije Profesor Lupin, que saldría bajo mi cuidado, además si su investigación no ha dado resultados no es culpa de la señorita Groesbeck, no veo por que deba seguir aquí encerrada, lo menos que necesita la orden como nos aclaro el señor Black es "otro" miembro ocioso," dijo Snape, a Lilith no le gusto para nada el comentario, no podía culpar a Sirius por no poder salir, además definitivamente el no era ningún ocioso, pero fue muy difícil hacer ver a Sirius y a los demás que no estaba de acuerdo con Snape pues ella por supuesto no lo iba a contradecir.

"La investigación sí ha avanzado," aclaró ojo loco, mirando a Lilith, o al menos eso creía ella, "pero queremos compartir los resultados primero con Dumbledore que aclararlos con usted Severus, decidamos este asunto primero con él antes de asegurar cosas que puede que no sean convenientes por el momento."

"Profesor realmente no me importa, si usted lo considera correcto yo no tengo ningún problema," dijo Lilith

"Puede que no necesitemos más miembros encerrados contra su voluntad aquí Lilith," dijo Remus en un tono severo, "pero definitivamente necesitamos tener la mayor cantidad de miembros que podamos vivos, no vale la pena correr riesgos estúpidos."

Lilith se sintió regañada, ni siquiera su madre alguna vez la había hablado así, su rostro se puso rojo pero en su furia no encontró las palabras adecuadas para explotar y solamente abrió la boca con asombro.

"No se preocupe señorita Groesbeck," dijo Snape calmadamente, "discutiré este asunto con Dumbledore y estoy seguro que será favorable para nosotros." Y soltando la mano de Lilith salió de la cocina y de Grimmauld place.

La emoción y alegría de Lilith rápidamente se transformaron en desilusión, la idea del profesor Snape le parecía fantástica, pero Remus y el señor ojo loco parecían pensar diferente, de repente algo vino a su cabeza ¿Y Sirius? Donde estaba, había tenido una tarde terrible, debía sentirse mas solo que nunca, rápidamente Lilith se levanto de su silla, miro alrededor pero no vio a Sirius por ningún lado y sin prestar a tensión a Remus que la llamaba salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

Tímidamente llamo en su habitación, pero nadie contesto, empujo la puerta pero el lugar estaba totalmente vació, cuando escucho los extraños ruidos que venían de la habitación de Buckbeak, llamo a la puerta, pero nadie respondió así que lentamente empujo la puerta y asomo su cabeza, allí estaba Sirius alimentando a Buckbeak.

"Lo lamento mucho," dijo Lilith.

"¿Lamenta qué?"dijo Sirius.

"Pues que el profesor Snape contestara tan... feo... no era mi intención," dijo Lilith.

"¿Acaso usted puede controlar al Profesor Snape?" dijo Sirius aún sin mirarla.

"¡No!" aclaro Lilith "pero todo empezó por la pregunta que hice y yo..."

" Todo empezó mucho antes que usted hiciera cualquier cosa," dijo Sirius.

"De todas maneras quiero que sepa que no estoy de acuerdo en la manera como el profesor Snape le contesta y que lo apoyo al menos en parte en su idea de contarle todo a su ahijado," dijo Lilith.

"Si se noto mucho su apoyo," dijo Sirius con reproche.

"¿Pero qué podía hacer yo?" dijo Lilith "Soy nueva y no me siento aun en capacidad de decir ante todos lo que creo o no... es... prudencia."

"¡Prudencia! Me parece mas bien que es incapaz de llevarle la contraria su profesor Snape, no existe nada más en su presencia ¿verdad?" dijo Sirius mirándola de reojo.

"¿Mi profesor Snape?" dijo Lilith empezando a perder la paciencia con la conversación.

"Qué triste de verdad... pensé que usted era capaz de pensar por sí misma pero ya veo que solo responde a lo que el profesor Snape diga," dijo Sirius mirándola ahora fijamente "para alguien que se da tantas ínfulas de independiente y calculadora tiene la voluntad de un elfo, valiente Syltherin." Y dando la espalda salió de la habitación.

"¡Oiga!" dijo Lilith y salió detrás de el. "Qué le pasa, trato de ofrecerle una disculpa y usted me ataca, ya sé que podrá estar muy preocupado por lo de su ahijado y todo, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme así," dijo Lilith haciendo una pausa, pero Sirius continuo su camino y no la volteo a mirar. "Sabe que tiene razón," dijo Lilith, Sirius se detuvo "da vergüenza que con todo lo que digo que soy, este corriendo detrás suyo como una idiota, no me interesa si me cree o no que lo siento, y muchísimo menos me interesa como se pueda sentir usted al respecto de nada, estoy demente al darle importancia, finalmente usted no es nada para mí." Y esta vez fue Lilith quien se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Lilith se sentía como una estúpida, y odiaba reconocerlo pero se sentía triste, estaba arrepentida debía correr de nuevo con Sirius y pedirle disculpas - pensaba - ¿pero por qué? El fue un patán ¿por qué tendría que estarle rogando por perdón? Además no era cierto, no era ningún elfo sin voluntad siguiendo ordenes, de hecho lo único que la hacia sentir sin voluntad propia era el mismo Sirius, pero esto tenia que acabar, eso le pasaba por dejar que alguien pasara los limites que siempre había tenido, sabía que estaba en un error cuando continuó con esta "relación".

Cuando Lilith entró a la cocina se encontró con Remus, Moody y Tonks, los tres estaban sentados aún en la mesa y discutían al parecer algo muy importante y secreto pues todos guardaron silencio cuando ella entro. "Lo lamento," dijo Lilith y dando media vuelta salió de la cocina sin saber a donde ir, por que definitivamente no quería encontrarse con Sirius otra vez.

"Espera Lilith," era la voz de Remus "necesitamos hablar contigo."

"Pensé que estaba interrumpiendo algo," dijo Lilith volviendo hacia la cocina.

"No de hecho te estábamos esperando," dijo Tonks.

"Creemos conveniente que te enteres, de quien y por qué esta persiguiéndote Lilith," dijo Moody

Lilith lo miro como si acabara de percatarse que el estaba en la habitación, era la primera vez que este señor le dirigía la palabra y a pesar de su aspecto hosco, su rostro con cicatrices y ese ojo de vidrio Lilith percibía algo dulce en el.

Aun alterada por la discusión Lilith escuchaba con atención a Remus y a Moody que ahora hablaban con ella.

"El hombre que aún te persigue, se llama Fenrir Greyback es un hombre lobo, juro vengarse de tu familia, y por eso te persigue a ti," dijo Moody.

"Greyback muerde principalmente a los hijos de los magos que no se unieron a Voldemort o como en el caso de tu padre que luchan contra el," respondió Remus. "¿Sabes? El fue el que me mordió a mi cuando era muy pequeño, también en venganza contra mi padre."

"¿Y por qué mató a mi familia?" pregunto Lilith aún sin entender.

"Porque toda tu familia decidió darle la espalda a Voldemort, cuando tu madre se caso con tu padre convencieron a tus abuelos de abandonar también a Voldemort, mostrándoles todo lo malo que su actitud era para todos nosotros y los muggles, los Groesbeck fueron un gran apoyo para que el ganara adeptos pues eran muy respetados y por supuesto de sangre pura, pero al darle la espalda a Voldemort, muchos también cambiaron de opinión, lo cual por supuesto genero el rencor de Voldemort y fue Greyback quien se encargo de la venganza, aunque originalmente quería a tacarte a ti como bien lo supusieron tus abuelos se contento con no dejar un solo Groesbeck vivo, cuando no te encontró," dijo Moody.

"¿Usted conoció a mi padre?" preguntó Lilith mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Sí," dijo Moody sorprendido de la pregunta, "lo conocí alguna vez..." dijo con pesar.

"¿Alguna vez¿Acaso esta muerto? O ¿qué le paso?" dijo Lilith sobresaltada y mirando fijamente a Moody, le dolía pensar que tal vez su padre hubiera muerto y fuera esa la razón por la cual no había ido a un a buscarla.

"No," se apresuró a decir Remus, "él esta bien, pronto podrás hablar con él de todo esto que te preocupa Lilith, "dijo tomándole la mano," Lilith miro de reojo a Tonks que había permanecido callada todo este tiempo siguiendo la conversación, creo que para ella resultaba también muy gratificante conocer toda la verdad detrás de la historia de Lilith o al menos las partes que Moody estaba dispuesto a entregar.

"Bueno ¿y todo esto a que viene?" preguntó Lilith, liberando su mano de la de Remus "¿Temen que este Greyback me ataque si salgo de aquí?"

"El problema es que no sabemos exactamente donde esta, tenemos rumores de que esta juntando un ejercito de hombres lobo en las montañas pero no estamos seguros," dijo Moody.

"Perfecto si esta lejos no debe haber ningún problema con que yo salga ¿no?" dijo Lilith orgullosa de haber según ella probado su punto.

"No es así de simple," dijo Tonks tomando por sorpresa a Lilith. "Como oíste bien son sólo rumores, además es bien conocida la amistad de Greyback con algunos mortifagos, cualquiera de ellos puede verte y avisarle o peor aun terminar el trabajo que el inicio." Lilith miraba a Tonks con furia hubiera preferido que siguiera callada en lugar de tirar su teoría al piso, mientras Remus y Moody asentían con la cabeza.

Tonks adivinando el pensamiento de Lilith tomo su mano y le dijo "Lilith, yo te digo esto por que te quiero, no por fastidiarte, sabemos que debe ser horrible para ti permanecer todo este tiempo encerrada pero por el momento es lo mejor para ti."

Pero Lilith no estaba dispuesta a entender, soltó su mano de la de Tonks y se levanto de su silla

"¡No! Ninguno de ustedes me entiende, estoy pagando condena por algo que no es mi culpa nadie, nadie a excepción de Sirius puede tan siquiera imaginar lo desesperante que es estar aquí día tras día sin saber nada o en mi caso sin hacer nada, la oportunidad que me ofrece el profesor Snape es la única salida que tengo y con su apoyo o sin su apoyo la voy a tomar si él y Dumbledore están de acuerdo." Lilith sabia que en verdad el único que podía entenderla era Sirius pero a su corazón le dolió aun más recordar que hace tan solo unos minutos él y ella no estaban más juntos en esto, hasta uno de sus cínicos comentarios o su sonrisa le hubiera servido en estos momentos pero al igual que todos los que estaban en la mesa, el estaba pensando en este momento que ella no era mas que una estúpida.

"Sólo intentábamos que entendieras nuestro punto," dijo Moody. "Por supuesto que no queremos ni podemos obligarte a nada, aunque me duela mucho tu decisión debo respetarla."

Lilith asintió con la cabeza y dio esta batalla por terminada, una vez que Moody y Remus salieron de la casa Lilith no logro alejar de su cabeza la discusión que tuvo con Sirius.


	6. La Mision

**La Misión**

La siguiente semana Lilith intentaba casualmente tropezar con Sirius, sentía que toda la discusión había sido totalmente estúpida y que no había necesidad para tanto drama, pero el parecía pensar lo contrario pues cada vez que "accidentalmente" Lilith chocaba con él y lo miraba fijamente ella quedaba con la frase en la boca y más de una vez con una sonrisa bastante ridícula.

-Deberías dejar de intentarlo ya – dijo Tonks mientras tomaba una taza de café en la cocina, al ver que Lilith tropezaba con Sirius en la entrada y este seguía derecho dejándola boquiabierta.

-Fue una discusión sin sentido y de lo más de estúpida – dijo Lilith tomando asiento junto a Tonks –lo peor es que él es lo suficientemente terco como para no ceder y eso que desde el principio soy yo la que pide excusas sin razón.

- Ahora tu acepta un consejo – dijo Tonks – déjalo así, cuando vea que ya no te importa recuperar su amistad él será el que empezara a tener accidentes contigo.

-Lo sé – dijo Lilith bajando la cabeza – es este maldito encierro si tuviera otra cosa en que pensar no me obsesionaría tanto con él ... es decir con esta situación – dijo Lilith levantándose rápidamente a servir una taza de café para que Tonks no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

¿Y tu como van tus cosas? – dijo Lilith para cambiar de tema – ya casi no pasas tiempo acá al igual que Remus, están haciendo más difícil para mi olvidarme de este altercado. – dijo Lilith sonriendo.

Yip! – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa – No puedo quejarme, últimamente a pesar de tanto trabajo Remus y yo hemos conseguido pasar más tiempo juntos de lo normal, y aunque parezca increíble el ha podido tomar las cosas con mas calma.

- Bueno me alegra muchísimo que puedan por fin estar tranquilos ... y juntos – agrego Lilith con una sonrisa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada principal Lilith y Tonks se miraron sorprendidas mientras arriba se oía a Sirius gritar – Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no utilicen el timbre! –

Tonks salió corriendo seguida de Lilith pues el retrato de la señora Black había empezado a gritar también, - Pues ya sabemos de quien heredo esos pulmones – rieron las dos mientras Lilith intentaba cerrar las cortinas y Tonks abría la puerta.

-Profesor Snape – buenos días – dijo Tonks, Lilith inmediatamente volteo su rostro hacia las escaleras y alcanzo a ver a Sirius que volvía a subir.

- Buenos días señorita Tonks- dijo Snape – Buenos días señorita Groesbeck – dijo saludando a Lilith.

Era obvio que Snape sabia cuanto molestaba a Sirius que tocaran el timbre, Lilith estaba segura que esa había sido la única razón de Snape para hacerlo.

-Señorita Groesbeck- dijo Snape – como era de esperarse traigo buenas noticias para usted.

- ¿Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo? – pregunto Lilith emocionada – ¿Cuando empiezo?.- agrego sin dejar que Snape contestara su primera pregunta.

- Por supuesto que estuvo de acuerdo – dijo Snape con aires de superioridad y mirando a Tonks que no había recibido con el mismo agrado que Lilith la noticia – y si usted esta lista empieza ahora mismo – agrego Snape.

- Por supuesto que estoy lista – dijo Lilith, y extendiendo su mano y mirando hacia las escaleras entrecerró los ojos, al momento un abrigo negro y una bufanda gris volaron desde el piso superior para caer en la mano que tenia extendida.

- Muy impresionante señorita Groesbeck – dijo Snape, pero en su rostro no se veía el mayor signo de admiración, mientras tanto Lilith rápidamente ya se había colocado el abrigo y la bufanda y caminaba hacia la puerta – No cree que se le olvida algo importante? – pregunto Snape, Lilith volvió rápidamente junto a Snape desconcertada – no es aconsejable incluso para usted señorita Groesbeck salir de casa sin su varita.

Acto seguido su varita descendió por las escaleras y al igual que su abrigo se poso en su mano, Lilith se despidió de Tonks quien se veía preocupada – no te preocupes, prometo que seré juiciosa y no me pondré en ningún peligro, animo esta noche te cuento que paso – le dijo Lilith cruzando los dedos en su espalda y Tonks que por supuesto lo noto solamente pudo sonreír.

Lilith caminaba rápidamente siguiendo a Snape pero a pesar de que nunca se había considerado de pasos pequeños le resultaba difícil seguirle el paso, varias veces debió correr para alcanzarlo o tan siquiera ubicarse detrás de el, casi lo pierde en la multitud al bajar hacia el subterráneo y una vez que se detuvo en el anden Lilith se detuvo también a recobrar el aliento, sus mejillas estaban rojas algo que Lilith detestaba pues odiaba el aspecto bonachón y tierno que esto le daba.

- Discúlpeme la pregunta profesor – dijo Lilith, Snape volteo a mirarla como si sólo hasta ese momento se hubiera percatado de su presencia – no seria mas fácil... – dijo Lilith mirando alrededor – usted sabe... si nos transportáramos y ya.

- Si mal no recuerdo, señorita Groesbeck usted no tiene el permiso necesario para transportarse, y no voy a ser yo quien la incite a incumplir las normas – dijo Snape.

- Pero usted si profesor – dijo Lilith – y no creo que incumpliríamos alguna norma si tan solo me sujeto de su brazo y usted se transporta no? – dijo Lilith mirando a Snape con la mirada que siempre utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería.

- No! – dijo Snape cortantemente. Lilith se limito a hacer un puchero, sea cual fuere la razón de Snape para evitar transportarla y obligarla a caminar no le parecía suficiente.

Durante el camino la charla se limito a Lilith preguntando cuanto faltaba y Snape contestando lo mas cortante posible con monosílabos, si no fuera por que necesitaba salir de su encierro Lilith estaría bastante arrepentida de la emoción que le había dado al saber la noticia.

Finalmente el profesor Snape había entrado a una cabina telefónica, Lilith sin saber que hacer se quedo afuera mirando alrededor.

- Señorita Groesbeck – dijo Snape abriendo al puerta de la caseta y señalando su interior, Lilith comprendió la seña y entro con el a la caseta.

Una vez que entraron al ministerio, Lilith estaba sorprendida, no recordaba haber venido antes, caminaba detrás de Snape, pero a la vez trataba de mirar con curiosidad cada uno de los rincones del lugar.

- Primero – dijo Snape frenando de repente, levantando su dedo y mirando a Lilith como si fuera una chiquilla - usted no puede salir de Grimauld Place sin mi o en un caso fortuito con algún miembro de la orden - Lilith asintió como si fuera una chiquilla también.

Snape miro a su alrededor Lilith solamente siguió sus movimientos intentando ver que era lo que buscaba – a partir de este momento no hablaremos de nada concerniente a la orden ni de otras cosas relacionadas con los últimos meses – Lilith asintió con la cabeza – simplemente decidió regresar desde Acapulco por la muerte de su madre y gracias a un permiso especial de Dumbledore podrá presentar todos los exámenes para finalizar sus estudios – dijo Snape.

- De acuerdo pero... – dijo Lilith, Snape volteo a mirarla de nuevo y continuo – tendrá acceso a la biblioteca del ministerio y a la de Hogwarts con fines puramente educativos, gracias a una excepción hecha por Fudge como un favor especial hacia usted y su familia y estos estudios estarán exclusivamente encaminados a ayudarla a presentar sus exámenes TYMOS – Lilith asintió de nuevo, pero cuando iba a preguntar sobre la verdadera razón de estar aquí y sobre cual era la ayuda que podía prestar Snape continuo.

-Su misión es, y entiéndalo claramente señorita Groesbeck no puede tener errores, ganarse la confianza del señor Fudge y una vez que se encuentre en la biblioteca del ministerio buscar ciertos temas que yo le iré informando periódicamente, le repito esto es estrictamente confidencial entre usted y yo, sus visitas a Hogwarts serán exclusivamente para entregarme la información encontrada por usted, como finalmente tendrá que presentar sus exámenes, juntos repasaremos cualquier duda que pueda tener, aunque confió que las lecciones impartidas por su madre sean suficientes, entendido? – dijo Snape mirando fijamente a Lilith

- Entendido... profesor – dijo Lilith mientras Snape comenzaba de nuevo su marcha hacia los ascensores.

Una vez en el ascensor Snape después de asegurarse de que todos salieran y nadie pudiera oírlo dijo – Bien señorita Groesbeck, ahora le presentare al ministro de la magia el señor Fudge, espero recuerde mis recomendaciones.

Lilith cansada ya de tantas recomendaciones simplemente contesto con un gruñido, y salió rápidamente del ascensor en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

El vestíbulo de espera de la oficina principal del ministerio de magia tenia en sus paredes cuadros de los anteriores ministros del lugar, Poco a poco Lilith se habituaba de nuevo a la originalidad de la decoración del mundo no muggle, siempre en todos lados estaban los cuadros de los antecesores del cargo ya fuera en la oficina de Dumbledore, en la sala de su casa, en las oficinas de su abuelo ah y por supuesto en las escaleras de Hogwarts, aun no entendía esta aparente falta de necesidad de los magos por la intimidad, ella por su parte no podía tan siquiera tener fotos en su habitación pues odiaba la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando y eso que las pocas que ahora poseía no tenían las "ventajas" de la magia.

Uno a uno fue mirando los distintos nombres bajo los retratos y uno a uno con una mirada o simplemente un respingo de nariz iban notando su mirada, cuando uno casi al final del pasillo y junto a la puerta de entrada llamo su atención Aurelius Groesbeck Greenwall leyó en la inscripción, por supuesto no es de extrañar que el mago allí retratado tan solo dio un respingo y de una manera altiva esquivo su mirada, sin embargo Lilith mas con el animo de enojarlo que el de conocerlo dijo:

-Groesbeck? Usted y yo somos familia entonces – dijo Lilith – extraño nunca escuche que tuviera un familiar ministro de la magia.

- Pues no, en realidad no lo tiene – contesto el cuadro, apenas si bajando la mirada para verla – al menos no por mi parte, jamás tuve hijos y dudo que mi hermana Alhena se halla casado aun después de mi muerte.

- Mi abuelo se llamaba Adham y su padre se llamaba Cyanus – contesto Lilith – tal vez los conozca.

- Ah! Cyanus se llamaba el hijo de mi primo Cepheus, pero nunca lo conocí y mejor así. solo valía la pena conocernos cuando los Groesbeck éramos un apellido respetado - y dándole la espalda a Lilith, desapareció tras las cortinas pintadas del fondo del cuadro.

Bueno si lo que me contó Moody es verdad, es de esperarse que mi familia no sea de las mas famosas y respetadas, después de todo parecían haber dado la espalda a todo este movimiento de sangres pura y eso resultaba imperdonable aun para miembros muertos de la familia, pensó Lilith mientras regresaba a su asiento. Al parecer ser un sangre pura al que le importa un pito el asunto es mucho peor que ser un sangre impura o un muggle.

- Buenos Días – Dijo un extraño personaje que salía por la puerta de la oficina hasta el momento cerrada, su traje estaba lleno de ceniza y aun tenia un poco sobre su nariz – Cornelius Fudge – dijo extendiéndole una mano a Lilith.

- Lilith... – alcanzo a decir ella, cuando el la interrumpió mirando de reojo alrededor – lo se, lo se, lo se – dijo Fudge sacudiendo fuertemente la mano de Lilith, mientras la empujaba hacia la oficina y Snape los seguía.

- Siéntese señorita Groesbeck – dijo Fudge señalando una de las sillas de su oficina – Profesor Snape – señalando la otra silla frente al escritorio – Imagino que sabe por que esta aquí señorita Groesbeck – dijo Fudge, Lilith asintió con la cabeza y Fudge continuo - espero que entienda que este permiso que le doy es algo sumamente especial y no deseo que nadie sepa de el, mi administración no puede permitir que se pueda pensar que el ministerio de magia esta bajo las ordenes de nadie mas – dijo mirando a Snape – ni que tiene favoritismos con ciertos miembros de la comunidad – dijo mirando a Lilith – por lo tanto en lo que al resto del personal y el mundo concierne usted será mi auxiliar del archivo, y fue contratada para buscar y encontrar documentos y libros exclusivos para mi, sobra decir que yo supervisare personalmente el material que necesite para cumplir con su objetivo y puesto que no tendrá ningún trato preferencial presentara sus exámenes con los alumnos de Hogwarts el mismo día que estos lo presenten.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lilith - ¿y cuando puedo empezar? - dijo Lilith levantándose de su silla.

- Primero quiero aclarar ciertos datos con usted señorita Groesbeck – indico Fudge a Lilith señalando de nuevo la silla, y ella por supuesto se sentó – Profesor Snape ha sido usted muy amable en traer a la señorita Groesbeck, estaré en comunicación con usted para acordar las fechas de los tutoriales de la señorita – y despidió a Snape que a regañadientes y no sin enviar una de sus miradas de reproche a Lilith abandono la oficina.

-Cuénteme señorita – dijo Fudge – donde ha estado todos estos años?.

- Bueno – comento Lilith acomodándose en la silla y tratando rápidamente de organizar sus ideas en la cabeza para ver que era pertinente revelar en la conversación – Pues después que mi madre y yo huimos, por razones que estoy segura usted conoce mejor que yo, nos ocultamos en Centroamérica hasta cuando ella murió, yo la traje para enterrarla en el cementerio familiar y decidí quedarme a vivir en Londres – dijo Lilith

Los ojos de Fudge se iluminaron por un instante y pregunto – y si tanto que esta aquí en Londres¿Por qué hasta ahora decide reiniciar de nuevo sus estudios? – Lilith quedo petrificada por un segundo que le pareció eterno miles de excusas se chocaban en su cabeza, no estaba segura de cómo explicar exactamente las razones para haber entrado de nuevo en el mundo de la magia y muchísimo menos como sabia que le iban a preguntar, donde había visto de nuevo al profesor Snape.

-Bueno la verdad no fue sino hasta que me encontré con algunos de mis antiguos compañeros de estudio que me decidí – dijo Lilith, no era la verdad pero sonaba bien y a diferencia de todas las demás excusas esta no daba pie para mas preguntas.

-Ya veo – dijo Fudge un poco desilusionado, Lilith estaba segura de que a el le hubiera gustado mucho desenmascarar algún complot pero se tuvo que resignar con varias respuestas simples. – bueno pues empecemos lo mas rápido posible, espero que el profesor Snape le haya indicado que no podrá ejercer ningún tipo de magia ya sea sola o acompañada hasta tanto no haya aprobado sus exámenes, ahora que entra de nuevo en los registros del ministerio sus acciones serán de nuevo evaluadas como cuando fue una estudiante, y dado que el profesor Snape será el encargado de sus clases practicas y aquí usted solamente repasara toda la teoría que necesite el uso de su varita mágica esta restringido – Lilith sonrió, pues a ella no le parecía el gran problema después de todo nunca la usaba, pero Fudge leyendo de nuevo su rostro dijo – también cuenta la magia que pueda realizar sin la ayuda de ella por supuesto, señorita Groesbeck.

Lilith siguió a Fudge por los pasillos hasta llegar al archivo y biblioteca del ministerio de magia, una vez allí y después de unas rápidas indicaciones del encargado Fudge le entrego una lista de estudios y una extensa bibliografía - Estos serán sus temas de estudio de esta semana señorita Groesbeck – dijo Fudge – cualquier pregunta que tenga podrá buscar al encargado en la oficina de la entrada, asegúrese de no perderse y si le pasa solo siga las señales del piso hasta la oficina de la salida – Lilith miro a sus pies y vio pequeñas marcas brillantes en el piso que se dirigían por entre los estantes hacia la puerta de la oficina por donde habían entrado – Entendido – dijo Lilith con una sonrisa – Muchísimas gracias Primer ministro por esta oportunidad – dijo Lilith estrechando la mano de Fudge y con esa sonrisa que siempre le funcionaba.

- Lo que pueda hacer por usted señorita Groesbeck, como buen amigo que fui de sus abuelos es un honor – dijo Fudge respondiendo a su sonrisa, y dando media vuelta dejo a Lilith en la biblioteca.

Lilith leyó el primer tema de su lista de bibliografía recomendada estaban cientos de títulos que reconocía, los temas eran demasiado fáciles Fudge había colocado inclusive muchas de las cosas que había visto antes de abandonar Hogwarts, Lilith sonrió para si misma esto va a estar verdaderamente muy fácil.

No sabia en realidad cuantas horas habían pasado cuando vio que las luces se encendían algunos estantes mas allá, como siempre que alguien pasaba cerca se encendían Lilith estaba segura que alguien venia hacia ella, levantándose de su asiento se sobresalto al ver una sombra que salía de entre los estantes – La buscan afuera señorita – dijo el hombre viejo encargado de la biblioteca – sígame por favor – Lilith se quito las gafas, dejo el libro en el estante y siguió al hombre hacia la salida.

-Tonks! – dijo Lilith con sorpresa – que alegría no sabes el susto que me lleve allí dentro – y allí sobre la mesa estaba Tonks sentada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Adivina quien será tu niñera – dijo bajando de la mesa y abriendo los brazos – Pues yo!

- Que? – pregunto Lilith sorprendida

- Bueno pues al parecer como todos saben que vivimos juntas, es mi nuevo deber llevarte y traerte todos los días – dijo Tonks guiñando el ojo, mientras salían de la biblioteca y se despedían del encargado – dime como la pasaste hoy¿si fue todo lo que esperabas?

- Ummnñ! – respondió Lilith con un respingo - nada que no hubiera hecho ya durante días, lo único bueno es que en la biblioteca de casa ya no había nada nuevo que leer y aquí, bueno aquí verdaderamente no me puedo quejar.

Habían pasado semanas, Sirius aun no quería hablarle y esto le dolía en el alma y al parecer el se percataba perfectamente de ello, además cada día su asignación le parecía mas lejana, sentada solo en la biblioteca hace rato que había terminado las asignaciones de Fudge de esta semana y estaba dedicando su tiempo a estudiar varios libros que le parecieron muy interesantes, solo salía de la biblioteca hacia la oficina de Fudge por alguna nueva asignación o a dar cuenta de lo aprendido, lo cual era muy sencillo porque todo lo que Fudge pretendía enseñarle ella ya lo sabia de antemano por su madre, y una que otra salida ocasional cuando recordaba almorzar en la cafetería del ministerio, la verdad era un personaje bastante impopular pues no se acercaba a nadie y los pocos que alguna vez le hablaron solo la conocían por "la auxiliar de archivo del señor Fudge" , para Lilith era muy importante que nadie supiera quien era y esto también era fácil, pues la ultima vez que alguien la había visto tenia 15 años, tenia que ser precavida pues su misión lo exigía, además no podía olvidar que alguien en este mundo quería matarla.

- Señorita – dijo una voz desde los estantes, Lilith se sobresalto – El señor Fudge la necesita en su oficina – dijo el viejo encargado de la biblioteca.

- Gracias- dijo Lilith cerrando el libro que tenia sobre la mesa para que el no lo pudiera ver – deme un segundo ya lo alcanzo – dijo Lilith tratando de lucir ocupada para poder guardar el libro sin que nadie la viera.

Los corredores del ministerio ya le eran familiares, tan solo las primeras veces tuvo la sensación de ir por el camino equivocado, en una ocasión se había encontrado con El señor Weasley pero este fingió no conocerla aunque luego disimuladamente la saludo, es mejor que nadie nos relacione de todas formas o el plan de pasar desapercibida no funcionara.

-Te esta esperando – fue todo lo que le dijo la secretaria del señor Fudge a Lilith sin tan siquiera levantar la vista, la mujer no parecía quererla para nada seguramente pensaba que era un posible reemplazo para ella, esto a Lilith le causaba mucha gracia.

-Gracias – dijo Lilith tratando de sonar lo mas dulzona posible para fastidiar a la mujer, y acto seguido entro a la oficina como si fuera suya.

-Sigue querida ... sigue y siéntate – dijo Fudge cuando la vio, pero Fudge no estaba solo, el hombre mas sexy que Lilith había visto en su vida estaba sentado frente a el, al principio no vio mas que su espalda y su cabello largo pero cuando la volteo a mirar a pesar de que la vio casi con desprecio Lilith vio que era un hombre espectacular. Su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de un azul casi gris fríos y penetrantes, su nariz era grande pero fina y su cuerpo delgado pero esbelto y muy bien cuidado.

Lilith se sentó como lo indico Fudge en el asiento libre junto a este hombre y lo mas disimuladamente que pudo lo examino de arriba abajo¡ Maldita sea¡ pensó Lilith por que esta costumbre de esta gente de taparse tanto, no solo tenia este traje si no que además se cubría con una enorme capa ¡que desperdicio¡ en realidad. El hombre del que Lilith aun no sabia el nombre hablaba en tono altivo con Fudge al parecer era una persona muy importante, Lilith no entendió mucho de lo que hablaron pues al parecer ya estaban terminando su conversación e igual sus pensamientos hace rato vagaban en una dirección diferente, repentinamente el hombre se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida sin tan siquiera mirarla.

- Un momento señor Malfoy – dijo Fudge, Lilith lo miro como intentando detener las palabras de su boca ... no por favor que no diga mi nombre ... pensó ella - Quiero que conozca a mi nueva asistente la señorita Groesbeck .

Lucius Malfoy freno antes de llegar a la puerta al escuchar el apellido de Lilith y lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia ella – Mucho gusto Lucius Malfoy – dijo tomando la mano de Lilith, ella sintió frió por toda su espalda pues la mirada que el señor Malfoy era bastante extraña, por primera vez vio lo que le pareció era una sonrisa pero no tenia signos de alegría era mas bien satisfacción.

-Mucho gusto señor Malfoy – dijo Lilith esquivando su mirada, un temblor repentino se apodero de ella como el día de la reunión de la orden cuando Sirius le hablo tan cerca.

- No sabia que existiera aun algún miembro de la familia Groesbeck – dijo Lucius sentándose de nuevo en la silla que hace poco había dejado y mirando a Lilith fijamente.

- Tampoco yo hasta hace muy poco – dijo Fudge – La señorita Groesbeck, apareció aquí hace 6 semanas al parecer el profesor Snape la encontró y me ha encargado el favor de ayudarla para que pueda presentar sus exámenes y obtener su titulo – dijo Fudge muy orgulloso de su labor de profesor.

Lucius miro a Fudge con sorpresa – Snape – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Si al parecer fue contactado por una de sus antiguas estudiantes que trabaja ahora aquí con nosotros para avisarle del regreso de la señorita Groesbeck – dijo Fudge.

- Ya veo y donde estuvo todos estos años – pregunto Lucius.

- En... – dijo Fudge pero Lilith lo interrumpió.

- Demasiado lejos para que les suene familiar ¿ me necesitaba señor Fudge? – dijo Lilith sonriendo

- Si querida... ya te he dicho que me llames Cornelius – dijo Fudge con una sonrisa. Su actitud había cambiado en las ultimas semanas, pues Lilith se gano su confianza y hasta su cariño, venciendo la imagen de amenaza que Fudge vio en ella el primer día, después de todo que podría hacer una chica tan encantadora?.

- El profesor Snape me envió una lechuza esta mañana, para su primera clase practica – dijo Fudge, Lilith hubiera reaccionado con mayor emoción, pero Lucius parecía demasiado interesado en la conversación, así que solo levanto los hombros y dijo – De acuerdo – Fudge sonrió ante la aparente molestia de Lilith por tomar sus clases practicas, según el su alumna estaba feliz con su método de enseñanza.

Mañana en la mañana ven a mi oficina, el profesor Snape vendrá aquí a buscarte – dijo Fudge.

- Muchas Gracias – se apresuro a decir Lilith y antes de generar mas peguntas se apresuro a levantarse y salir de la oficina.

- Espere un momento señorita Groesbeck – dijo Lucius – yo también voy de salida - y ágilmente alcanzo a Lilith en la puerta.

- Sabia usted que un antepasado suyo también fue ministro de magia? – pregunto Lucius a Lilith

- Si, sabia. Lo vi la primera vez que vine – dijo señalando el cuadro.

- Debe ser un gran honor par usted ser la ultima de una familia tan prestigiosa y de tanta tradición como la suya – dijo Lucius – Somos muy pocos los que podemos disfrutar de este privilegio – dijo mirando a Lilith

- Jah! Si claro – dijo Lilith sonriendo – Hasta el momento no me ha servido de nada créame – dijo Lilith mientras seguía caminando, pero Lucius paro súbitamente y la miro fríamente, Lilith que se percato 3 pasos delante de la desaparición de su acompañante también se detuvo – hay algún problema? – pregunto Lilith.

- En lo absoluto, en lo absoluto, imagino que crecer tan alejada del nuestro circulo la inclina a pensar así – dijo Lucius caminando de nuevo.

Los dos entraron en el ascensor.

-Va al primer piso, también?- pregunto Lucius mientras marcaba el numero.

- No – dijo Lilith – Me bajo en la oficina de los aurores y Lucius marco el numero también.

El tema de conversación se había agotado el silencio fue incomodo y los segundos eternos .. podría este ascensor ser mas lento ... pensó Lilith, sentía la mirada de Lucius y de nuevo el frió recorría su espalda, cuando finalmente llego a su piso se despidió de Lucius.

– Este es mi piso, hasta luego – y rápidamente trato de salir del ascensor pero Lucius la detuvo tomándola por el brazo, Lilith se volteo a mirarlo sorprendida.

- Si estoy seguro que nos veremos muy pronto, tal vez yo pueda hacerla ver los beneficios de pertenecer a este circulo señorita Groesbeck, no dude que nos volveremos a ver – y acto seguido la soltó, Lilith salió, el ascensor se cerro y ella quedo con la mirada atónita mirando las puertas del ascensor cuando una voz la hizo saltar.

- ¿Donde estabas? – dijo Tonks – no sabes la cantidad de papeleo que alcance a adelantar aquí esperándote.

-Lo siento Fudge me llamo – dijo Lilith saliendo de su asombro – ¿Tomamos un café o una cerveza? Dijo Lilith.

-Nada de paradas hasta llegar a casa – dijo Tonks como si le hablara a una pequeña – ya sabes como son las reglas.

Lilith no contesto, fue el trayecto a la casa más silencioso que habían tenido, Lilith no podía apartar a Lucius de su cabeza. Esa noche en Grimmauld mientras estaban cenando Lilith se veía verdaderamente ausente pues respondía cada una de las preguntas que Tonks y Remus le hacían con monosílabos.

- Te pasa algo – dijo Remus – te noto distante.

- Que va a ser –dijo Sirius – La señorita Groesbeck ahora tiene demasiados asuntos muy importantes que demandan su atención hasta en la hora de la comida.

Lilith no contesto nada pero miro a Sirius con una de esas miradas que desde que tuvieron esa horrible pelea el no había vuelto a ver, y volviéndose hacia Remus y Tonks dijo – nada, no me pasa nada esto ha resultado mas aburridor de lo que esperaba y no, en repuesta a su fastidiosa insinuación – dijo volviéndose hacia Sirius de nuevo -le confieso que en realidad no estoy haciendo mucho mas que usted Sirius, lo único bueno es que no tengo que ver su apático rostro todo el día.

- Bueno otra vez ustedes dos –dijo Tonks – cuando van a dejar esa actitud

- Ah! No te hagas Tonks – dijo Sirius – tu eres una de las mas felices con este jueguito de la casita que tenemos acá montado – y la abrazo – no puedes culparme de que Lilith sea tan insoportable.

- Bueno ya – dijo Remus – esto es absurdo, no entiendo que pasa entre ustedes dos, Sirius deja de comportarte como un chiquillo.


	7. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Temprano en la mañana al entrar a la oficina de Fudge, Lilith encontró al profesor Snape esperándola.

La emoción de Lilith hubiera sido mayor hace unas semanas pero en este punto ya su cara de aburrimiento era su portada.

"Justo a Tiempo señorita Groesbeck" dijo Snape, levantándose de su asiento como si fuera a salir apurado.

"Buena suerte querida" dijo Fudge con una sonrisa. Lilith contesto con otra mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

"El camino a Hogwarts como recuerda es largo de manera que para no perder tiempo he conseguido un permiso especial del señor Fudge para transportarla hasta allí" dijo Snape "se ve que Fudge le tiene mucho aprecio."

"Mas que eso, me tiene confianza" dijo Lilith "y me da un completo acceso a todo el material de la biblioteca, ya ni siquiera revisa lo que leo y mucho menos interrumpe mi lectura, esta tan feliz dándome 'clases'" dijo Lilith sonriendo, y hasta le pareció que Snape sonreía también.

Hogwarts no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio, y por un instante Lilith deseo nunca haber tenido que irse de allí y abandonar a sus amigos, rápidamente siguió a Snape por los corredores que poco a poco le volvían a ser familiares, finalmente llegaron a la antigua aula de pociones y Snape la hizo seguir a su oficina.

"Primero que nada y para cumplir con nuestro objetivo" dijo Snape tomando asiento y señalando otra silla a Lilith "tomaremos clases avanzadas para medir sus conocimientos y ver en que debe ponerse al corriente, estas clases van a ser rápidas, y ya que supongo que tiene toda la teoría pasaremos a lo practico rápidamente, como la conozco perfectamente se que no tendré que repetir mis explicaciones- haciendo una pausa para ver si Lilith tenia algo que decir. Snape se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia su estante lleno de libros – perfecto! En ese caso señorita Groesbeck acompáñeme a mi deposito de ingredientes, empezaremos con una clase de pociones veamos que tan avanzada esta."

El día transcurrió rápido, Lilith se percato de que sólo hacia falta crecer para encontrarle gusto al colegio ahora todo le parecía emocionante y aunque un poco repetitivo las clases con Snape le parecían excelentes, Snape por su parte parecía contento de los avances de Lilith pues conocía muchas cosas y resultaba interesante compartir ideas sobre pociones realizadas por Annabell (Groesbeck la madre de Lilith) quien siempre fue excelente en pociones. En Acapulco, utilizar ingredientes hasta ahora poco conocidos fue muy interesante y estas historias parecían interesar a Snape.

"Excelente" dijo Snape una vez terminada la clase, que durante el día solo se había visto interrumpida por la clase después del almuerzo que Snape dio a los alumnos de cuarto año "Avanzamos verdaderamente muy rápido, espero que para la próxima clase pueda conseguir muestras de estos ingredientes tan peculiares de los que me habló, conociendo la reputación de su madre estoy seguro que pudo hacer cosas muy interesantes."

"Por supuesto profesor, sin embargo me temo que algunos de estos ingredientes aunque son poco conocidos aquí en gran parte son ilegales, pero intentare conseguirlos." dijo Lilith

"Imagino que todo lo que conoce y practicamos hoy aquí no se lo enseño Fudge verdad" pregunto Snape

Lilith sonrió "por supuesto que no" dijo Lilith "todo esto me lo enseño mi mamá, estaba empeñada en que aprendiera tanto como fuera posible, de hecho uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos era crear pociones con todos los nuevos ingredientes que íbamos encontrando – el rostro de Lilith se nublo con tristeza por alguno momentos, hace tiempo no pensaba en su madre y en como le hacia falta su compañía, antes eran las dos contra el mundo y ahora solo era ella, rodeada de extraños y sin nadie importante en su vida."

"Es hora de regresar a Londres" dijo Snape interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lilith "así que es conveniente que conozca sus asignaciones. Como es evidente que realmente no necesita estas clases y menos empezar desde el segundo año podrá dedicar todo el tiempo que Fudge se dedique a instruirla en encontrar literatura y datos relacionados con los temas que le daré, debe informarnos casos relacionados antecedentes y cualquier información que considere relevante. Aunque aquí en Hogwarts contamos con una biblioteca enorme existen algunos libros y archivos cerrados por el ministerio y de los que solo existe copia allí, por lo tanto es allí donde debemos efectuar esta investigación, usted es la única que no levantaría sospechas y por lo tanto confió en que hará un buen trabajo."

Lilith asintió con la cabeza y recibió el pergamino que Snape le ofreció "No lea el contenido hasta encontrarse en un lugar seguro" dijo Snape apretando el pergamino con su mano "Y no deje que nadie mas lo vea, le recomiendo un encantamiento encubridor."

Lilith asintió de nuevo antes de ser transportada de nuevo al ministerio.

Camino a casa estuvo aun más callada que de costumbre, Tonks pareció entender su estado de animo y no trato de hablarle parte del camino, el estado de animo de Lilith decaía, si no fuera por sus paseos diarios al ministerio este encierro ya seria completamente insoportable, recordaba las playas donde solía correr, el hermoso jardín que tenia su mamá, en el que cultivaba todos los raros especimenes que encontraba y en su nana Hualita a la que había dejado cuidando la casa, era una mujer inteligente del campo, que le enseño todos los nombres de las plantas y los animales de la región, entendía a Sirius y su desesperación por salir de Grimmauld y tal vez por eso en el fondo no quería seguir discutiendo con el, si tan solo el dejara de discutir con ella estaba segura de que encontrarían la manera de no estar tan solos los dos.

Era triste pero ya el único sentido que tenia en su vida se encontraba amarrado y apretado contra su pecho esperando ser abierto para descubrir su misión, ni siquiera la búsqueda de su padre ocupaba mas su cabeza, lo había esperado lo suficiente, estaba sufriendo lo que sufría solo por querer verlo, su intención de encontrarlo era muy clara ahora no le quedaba mas que esperar una acción o un palabra de el.

"¿En qué piensas?" dijo Tonks "pareces distante."

"En mi pasado, en las personas que están muy lejos y extraño y en las que están cerca y extraño también" dijo Lilith suspirando.

"Pensé que salir de Grinmauld place te levantaría el animo Lilith, pero veo que cada día estas mas como Sirius" dijo Tonks

"Sirius" suspiro Lilith.

"¿Vas a decirme por que se odian tanto ustedes dos?" pregunto Tonks " hasta pensé en una época que podrían llevarse bien, pero pierdo las esperanzas."

"Yo no lo odio, el me odia a mi" dijo Lilith "Yo solo ... lo aprecio, y creo que esta tan solo y perdido como yo."

"No creo que te odie" dijo Tonks "Sirius ha necesitado que le quiten la vida solamente para odiar a alguien, ha afrontado bien el olvido y las calumnias sin desarrollar odios, no veo por que debería odiarte a ti si casi no te conoce."

"No lo sé" dijo Lilith "¿tu no crees que me odie? Y entonces que siente por mi?"

"Tal vez el mismo aprecio que sientes por el " dijo Tonks "pero le cuesta mucho expresarlo, su vida no ha sido fácil los últimos 15 años eso te lo aseguro de manera que no me extraña que no sea tan comunicativo ni expresivo."

"Sabes Tonks " dijo Lilith mirándola fijamente "Estamos dando vueltas en círculos yo se que tu intuyes lo que pasa" Tonks sonrió "yo no aprecio a Sirius, no lo odio y no quiero ser su amiga, yo creo que lo amo y alguna vez pensé que el también a mi, pero todo se hecho a perder, no se como manejar esto porque nunca me había pasado, he tenido amantes y nunca me había sentido tan afectada, al dejar a ninguno como me siento ahora, y creo que este encierro me hace vulnerable y mina mi espíritu."

"Y que piensas hacer al respecto" pregunto Tonks.

"Buscar otro que me saque esta tristeza del corazón y me devuelva mi espíritu " dijo Lilith, con seguridad.

"¿No eras tú la que me decía que si había amor debía luchar sin importar que?" dijo Tonks

"Es distinto tu luchas contra el mundo para defender lo que sientes" dijo Lilith "Yo lucho contra lo que siento y contra el que amo para defenderme a mi misma y eso es inaguantable."

Tonks no dijo nada mas, sea cual fuere la solución debían buscarla entre Lilith y Sirius al igual que ella y Remus.

Domingo en la mañana en Grinmauld place, para Lilith no era lo mas divertido, pero cualquier tiempo que pudiese pasar en su cama de mas era valioso, la lista de sus deberes rondaba su cabeza

"_Recolección de profecías._

_Premoniciones a través de los sueños._

_Premoniciones físicas (dolores)_

_Posesión humanos_

_Posesión animales_

_Lectura de la mente_

_Irrumpir en el sueño o la mente de otros_

_Marcas hechizadas"_

Guardo el pergamino dentro de la caja de recuerdos de su mamá, donde guardaba las cartas y recuerdos de sus abuelos y de su mama después de que esta muriera, con nostalgia y sin muchos ánimos para salir de su habitación Lilith comenzó a mirar uno por uno los elementos que guardaba en la caja, de pronto bajo un fondo falso encontró un sobre grueso que decía _"A mi adorada Lilith", _sin lugar a dudas era la letra de su madre, el sobre contenía una carta, pero a la vez estaba lleno de pequeños sobrecitos plásticos amarillos.

"_Querida hija,_

_Lamento mucho dejarte sola. Estoy segura que tu padre velara por ti, es un buen hombre yo se que a pesar de no haber tenido contacto con el jamás, aprenderás a quererlo._

_Estaré contigo todos los días de tu vida, y te protegeré. No te pido que cumplas el juramento que me hiciste alguna vez de llevarme a la tumba de mi familia cuando muera, tu padre no considera aun que sea buena idea volver, sin embargo le enviare una lechuza en cuanto termine de escribirte para saber su opinión, espera su respuesta y confía en el._

_Mas que las cosas materiales que por derecho son tuyas como ultima representante de nuestro apellido quiero dejarte las investigaciones que realice estos años en este lugar y a lo largo de mi vida, guardó junto a la carta varios especimenes guardados en sobres con un encantamiento especial para que no se dañen._

_Recuerda que lo único valioso que puedo dejarte después de mi partida aparte del amor es el conocimiento que siempre trate de brindarte y que siempre supiste apreciar._

_Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, y eres lo mas valioso que tengo._

_Annabell"_

Con lagrimas en los ojos Lilith lamento no haber leído esta carta hace varios años, tal vez se hubiera ahorrado todos los sufrimientos que tuvo hasta ahora, y fue en ese instante que comprendió que su padre no la había abandonado, simplemente no espero lo suficiente para que la lechuza que su madre la envió antes de morir le trajera respuestas, tal vez el había pensado también que ella lo abandono.

Sin embargo cuando intento leer el resto de los pergaminos que venían junto a la carta estos estaban vacíos, no parecía tener ninguna letra o dibujo por alguna parte, apoyándolos sobre sus piernas Lilith tomo uno de los sobres amarillos e intento abrirlos, ni con las dientes o las manos consiguió siquiera hacerles un rasguño.

"Perfecto y ahora que?" dijo en voz alta, estaba intentando de nuevo forzar con los dedos el sobre por la pestaña cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, Lilith se asusto y con el sobresalto se corto uno de sus dedos con el sobre, una mísera gota de sangre cayo sobre el primer pergamino y este inmediatamente se lleno de letras y dibujos, ubicados de maneras tan agolpadas, sobre los bordes hacia arriba y abajo, su madre no dejo un solo espacio sin llenar.

"Bajas a la cocina" era Remus " Tonks te esta llamando"

"Enseguida voy" dijo Lilith

Lo curioso era que el sobre seguía sin abrirse a pesar de que tenia sangre también, y la escritura sobre los pergaminos no estaba ordenada y era difícil de interpretar, revelar los secretos de su madre le tomaría bastante tiempo y en este momento no lo tenia, doblando los pergaminos con cuidado y dejándolos en la caja bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Al bajar a la cocina Lilith se encontró con Remus, Tonks y Sirius.

"Quieres huevos o pancakes" dijo Tonks mirándola

" Sólo jugo nada más gracias" dijo Lilith encaminándose hacia la jarra para servirlos en los vasos dispuestos ya sobre la mesa, cuando llego al de Sirius este inmediatamente se percato de la herida de Lilith.

" Que cortada tan fea" dijo tomándole la mano. Lilith sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo que la estremeció, esperaba que Sirius no sintiera eso.

"Es una tontería" dijo Lilith alejando la mano, "me corte con un pergamino solo arde nada mas" y acto seguido se llevo su dedo a la boca.

" ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Remus

" Nada, quitando la sangre solamente" dijo Lilith "como buen vampiro" y se rió.

"¿Debe ser un extraño pergamino para cortarte así no? " volvía a preguntar Sirius "¿dónde lo encontraste?"

Un tanto ofendida por la pregunta Lilith contesto " No entre tus cosas si es lo que te importa"

" Desde luego que no, hasta el momento no he tenido problemas en compartir nada contigo... ni con nadie" completo, y abandonando la charla volvió a su lectura del periódico.

Lilith se sintió un poco apenada Sirius había mostrado interés por su herida y ella lo había atacado, el resto del desayuno, entre cada charla trato de buscar su mirada para sonreírle pero esto nunca sucedió.

"Maldición esto siempre me pasa" pensó Lilith. Remus y Tonks no tenían siquiera un fin de semana libre, la orden siempre demandaba hasta sus momentos de descanso, de manera que después del desayuno los dos abandonaron la casa.

Lilith que había quedado sola con Sirius en la cocina, intento iniciar una charla mientras lavaba la loza.

"Respecto al pergamino" dijo Lilith

" ¿Sabes que hay un hechizo para hacer lo que esta haciendo?" pregunto Sirius sin mirarla

" De verdad y yo soportando el ardor del jabón sobre mi herida por nada" respondió Lilith volteándolo a mirar, Sirius bajo el periódico y la miro.

" Hasta obtener mi grado y pasar los exámenes no me esta permitido usar la magia" dijo Lilith volviendo a su trabajo

Sirius se levanto y sacando las manos de Lilith del fregadero, cerro su herida e hizo que los platos se lavaran a si mismos.

"¿Querías hablar del pergamino?" pregunto Sirius mientras Lilith se secaba las manos.

"Si" dijo ella, "De hecho si no te importa me gustaría mostrártelo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Sirius.

Sirius se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la que ahora era la habitación de Lilith.

"Vamos pasa, no hay problema" le dijo Lilith

Lilith saco de nuevo los pergaminos y se los mostró a Sirius junto con la carta.

Sirius leyó la carta detenidamente y cuando fue a mirar los pergaminos de nuevo estaban vacíos.

"¡Ok! Aquí viene lo extraño" dijo Lilith "cuando me corte el dedo mi sangre cayo sobre el pergamino y este se lleno de imágenes y textos que no pude entender"

"¿Pero no fue el pergamino el que te corto?" pregunto Sirius

"¡Ah! No eso fueron estos sobres" y Lilith mostró los sobres a Sirius, "pero fue mi error"

Lilith se sentó en la cama y Sirius se sentó a su lado, "bueno si la única manera de leerlos es con sangre" dijo Sirius y con la varita se toco el dedo ocasionándose una pequeña herida de la que salió sangre, dejo caer una gota sobre el pergamino, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior el pergamino no cambio.

"No debe ser tu sangre" dijo Lilith " debe ser la mía" y Lilith extendió su mano hacia Sirius .

Sirius toco el dedo índice de Lilith con la varita y una pequeña herida apareció, Lilith hizo cara de dolor y se avergonzó un poco al ver que Sirius la miraba.

Sin soltar la mano de Lilith Sirius dejo caer una gota de sangre de nuevo sobre el primer pergamino, y de inmediato este se lleno de nuevo de figuras. " Vez" dijo Lilith, " pero tendré que sacarme toda la sangre para leerlos si se borran a cada rato" dijo Lilith.

" No creo que funcione así, debe mantenerse legible mientras lo estés mirando seguro" dijo Sirius riéndose del comentario de Lilith.

"Que interesantes de verdad" dijo Sirius, " Tu madre debió ser una gran hechicera"

" No lo se, supongo" dijo Lilith " al menos para mi lo era"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que dicen?" pregunto Sirius

"¿Qué parte de... llenos de imágenes y textos que no pude entender... tu no me entiendes eh?" dijo Lilith

Sirius sonrió, algo había cambiado. Ayer solamente por este comentario hubieran terminado peleando y sin hablar de nuevo, pero hoy no importo en lo absoluto.

"¿Te importa si se lo mostramos a Remus?" pregunto Sirius

" Había pensado llevárselo al profesor Sna... pero tu idea esta mejor" rápidamente se corrigió Lilith, aunque de todas maneras Snape los vería.

"De acuerdo" dijo Sirius.

Lilith se quedo mirando a Sirius que continuaba mirando el pergamino, lo volteaba lo giraba tratando de entender que decía.

"¿Sirius?" dijo Lilith

"Um" dijo el, "¿estamos bien?" pregunto de nuevo Lilith, Sirius dejo de mirar el pergamino y miro los oscuros y grandes ojos de Lilith que lo observaban pero no contesto nada.

"Me encantan tus ojos" dijo Lilith sonriendo

Sirius sonrió, pero era ternura lo que Lilith vio en sus ojos " No puedes tomar nada en serio nunca, verdad Lilith?" le pregunto

" No creo que no" contesto ella " pero no me contestaste, es mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra" le dijo Lilith aun mirándolo.

"Estamos bien" dijo Sirius mirando a Lilith, ella trato de besarlo, en realidad sus rostros estaban tan cerca que no tenia que esforzarse demasiado, pero Sirius se aparto.

"Estamos bien, Lilith creo que no podemos funcionar de otra forma si queremos seguir así" y la beso en la frente.

"Que cara..."Lilith se quedo atónita, esto nunca lo hubiera visto venir , era mucho mejor pelearse pero guardar esperanzas que verlas morir todas juntas con esa insípida frase.

" De acuerdo" dijo Lilith incorporándose de la cama, "esta visto que estoy sola en esto" y arranco los pergaminos de las manos de Sirius.

Los extendió uno sobre otro como un abanico sobre la mesa incluyendo la carta de su mamá y extendiendo la mano a Sirius le dijo

" Corta", Sirius obedeció y de nuevo Lilith tenia una herida sobre su dedo, esta vez en lugar de dejar caer la gota sobre uno solo de los pergaminos, paso su dedo sobre todos inclusive sobre la carta, uno por uno se fueron llenando de textos e imágenes igual al pergamino inicial, pero en este momento también la carta comenzó a mostrar un texto en todo el borde.

" _Recuerda tus clases de Arte, toda información puede serte útil, tal vez la tierra pueda ayudarte con tu otro problema"_

" ¿Clases de Arte?" pregunto Sirius.

Lilith medito por un momento y luego tomo uno de los pergaminos y se miro con el en el espejo "Leonardo, es tan obvio, que tonta fui" dijo mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa.

"Están al revez, como, los textos de Leonardo daVinci. Se pueden leer en el espejo y están en latín , mi abuelo me lo enseño!" dijo Lilith.

Intentaron juntos leer la primera parte de los pergaminos, eran instrucciones seguramente para las especies de plantas contenidas en los sobres y algunas recomendaciones para desarrollar ciertas pociones creadas por Annabell.

"¿La tierra puede solucionar mi otro problema?" pregunto Lilith

"Ya lo entiendo" dijo Sirius y tomando los sobres amarillos los boto por la ventana

" ¿Qué haces?" grito Lilith

"Ven conmigo" dijo Sirius y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta que daba al jardín bajo la ventana de Lilith y entraron, Lilith no lo podía creer, de los sobres salieron semillas que ya habían empezado a germinar, su madre le había dejado una copia de su jardín.

Lilith no sabia si sentirse mas tranquila o no, después de la experiencia del domingo se sentía confundida, feliz por recuperar los pergaminos de su madre y la confianza en su padre, además de la amistad de Sirius y triste por perder todas las esperanzas que había guardado con Sirius.

Las "clases" con Fudge, avanzaban rápidamente y cada día el se acostumbraba mas a la presencia de Lilith, de hecho ya le había preguntado si le interesaba quedarse con el como su asistente, por su parte Snape estaba satisfecho con los reportes que Lilith le llevaba, últimamente el único inconveniente era la fastidiosa mujercita que ahora era la directora del colegio, ya que insistía en presenciar las clases de Lilith para verificar si el método era consecuente con las nuevas normas del colegio y del ministerio. Por supuesto gracias a los pergaminos de Anabell, Snape y Lilith tenían una nueva manera de comunicarse, quien podría culparla por dejar olvidados algunos pergaminos al terminar la clase, "Es que soy tan despistada" le repetía constantemente Lilith a Umbridge con una sonrisa.

El jardín crecía rápidamente y al parecer le mas interesado era Sirius que había conservado las notas de Annabell. Lilith por su parte estaba empezando a experimentar de nuevo las pociones de su madre, asistida ocasionalmente por Snape cuando visitaba la casa pues ahora el colegio era vedado para este tipo de actividades, en mas de una ocasión Lilith regalo a Snape ciertas ramas y frutos de las plantas del jardín, lo que por supuesto molesto a Sirius, pero Lilith le aseguraba que era puramente para fines pedagógicos y de una manera u otra lo hacia reír.

Ahora los domingos Lilith y Sirius se dedicaban al jardín ocasionalmente asistidos por Remus y Tonks, lo cual para Lilith era un poco una tortura, debido a la velocidad con la que las plantas crecían debían podarse seguido y aparte del trabajo pesado el ver a Sirius sin camisa no ayudaba en nada a Lilith.

Raras veces Sirius pregunto a Lilith por sus actividades en el ministerio, y ella En raras ocasiones revelo mas de lo conocido por todos en las reuniones de la orden, pero a veces confiaba a Sirius una que otro detalle sobre sus investigaciones que nadie más excepto Dumbledore o Snape podrían conocer, sobre todo datos que Lilith intuía estaban relacionado con su ahijado.

El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez Lilith se extrañaba mas de no ver a Moody en las reuniones de la orden, Remus solo se limitaba a decir que trabajaban juntos en una investigación , pero no decía nada mas, ella solo esperaba que el simpático señor estuviera bien, no le gustaría perder ahora a ninguno de sus conocidos.

Lilith empezaba a ver que esta orden no era ningún juego, cualquiera de ellos podría salir lastimado o muerto.


	8. Perfume de Bienvenida

**Perfume de Bienvenida**

Junto al miedo que había empezado a crecer dentro de ella, pues estaba segura que algo desagradable se acercaba, tal como lo percibió antes de la muerte de su madre, Lilith tenia que enfrentarse ahora a la preocupación de los exámenes finales. Gracias a un acuerdo con Fudge ella presentaría sus exámenes dentro del ministerio, no fue muy difícil de convencer y para Lilith era mejor pasar el menor tiempo posible en Hogwarts pues la señora Umbridge empezaba a molestarla bastante con su eterna presencia en cada una de sus clases. Cada día fue una prueba distinta y mientras Fudge y Snape estaban allí mirándola constantemente Lilith presento todos sus exámenes, Snape parecía aburrido mientras Fudge casi brincaba de emoción frente a cada acierto de Lilith, al final Lilith paso todos sus exámenes sin ningún inconveniente y pronto fue aceptada por el ministerio para poder usar magia.

"Creo que podría desempeñar un gran papel con nosotros aquí en el ministerio señorita Groesbeck," le dijo Fudge a Lilith una vez terminaron todos los asuntos relacionados con su evaluación y aceptación

"Pues yo estaría encantada," contesto Lilith con su acostumbrado tono dulzón, Snape parecía disimular una sonrisa.

"¿Qué le parece si la conservo como mi asistente?" dijo Fudge, Lilith quien disimuladamente miro a Snape contesto" Seria perfecto"y sonrió.

La nueva oficina de Lilith no estaba en el mismo piso de Fudge, era pequeña, sin ventanas y llena de archivadores tan solo un escritorio y una silla la diferenciaban de cualquier cuarto de archivo.

"No es grande pero tiene todo lo que necesitará, si desea algo mas dígamelo, estoy seguro que podremos solucionarlo," dijo Fudge guiñando un ojo a Lilith.

"Le haré saber," dijo Lilith sonriendo, "¿Cuáles serán mis asignaciones?" pregunto Lilith

"Como sabrá señorita Groesbeck soy un hombre muy ocupado y entre atender todos los asuntos relacionados con el ministerio no cuento con mucho tiempo para el papeleo y esas cosas, asi mismo con la situación actual no tengo mucho tiempo para leer los reportes de cada una de las partes del ministerio, ni las lechuzas que recibo ni las innumerables nuevas reglamentaciones que surgen cada día, su deber será estar al tanto de todo esto y darme un resumen de solo los asuntos importantes que necesiten de mi presencia, así como contestar las lechuzas de mis admiradores e investigar y contestar sus preguntas, eso por supuesto incluyendo varias "investigaciones" que le encomendaría de vez en vez" dijo Fudge

" De acuerdo," dijo Lilith y por donde empiezo, dijo mirando la montaña de archivos que llegaron volando por la puerta y se amontonaron sobre su mesa.

"Se que parece mucho trabajo," rió Fudge viendo la cara de Lilith " Pero ya di ordenes en todos los departamentos para que te colaboren y lo mejor de todo tendrás el acceso a lo que necesites, después de todo es como si lo pidiera yo," y dándole una palmada en la espalda salió de la oficina y dejo sola a Lilith.

La primera semana de trabajo para Lilith fue imposible cada momento estaban entrando carpetas a su oficina y a pesar de que creyó que Fudge le tomaba el pelo con eso de contestar las cartas de sus admiradores se había equivocado cada día recibía varias cartas de sus admiradores y admiradoras alabando su gestión, muchas de ellas inclusive enviaban besos que atacaban a Lilith en cuanto abría los sobres.

Su función era básicamente, pasar reportes a Fudge sobre cada departamento e información que ella consideraba lo suficientemente relevante como para que el ministro en persona le prestara atención, el único departamento que no enviaba sus reportes y al que debía dirigirse cada vez que debía presentar su resumen semanal era el de aurores. Al principio el jefe del departamento no aceptaba la idea de entregar dichos reportes a Lilith y pedía entregarlos directamente a Fudge quien se los recibía y enviaba a Lilith para hacer el "resumen". Uno de los varios reportes que recibió fue el de Sirius Black, sin embargo no lo reporto a Fudge pues por una parte no presentaba ningún avance y además lo menos que quería es que el ministerio tomara su búsqueda como un asunto relevante así que no lo incluyo dentro de su resumen; que suerte que ella tomaba esas decisiones, así que lo guardo dentro de sus papeles esperando poder ojearlo mas tarde.

Las cartas de admiradores eran cada vez mas un problema a pesar de ser archivadas estas insistían en salirse del fólder y continuaban hablando y repartiendo besos, Lilith estaba desesperada pues literalmente no tenia un solo segundo de silencio en su oficina, así que decidió mudar ese archivo en particular al archivo general del ministerio, y seleccionando las carpetas marcadas con "admiradores" y "admiradoras" que era el mas escandaloso se dirigió al oscuro archivo general .

Con razón a nadie le gustaba venir a este lugar, oscuro, apartado, olvidado "Y sin luz" dijo Lilith al darse cuenta que la lámpara del corredor no encendió a su paso ni el de la entrada al archivo, empujando la puerta que estaba sin seguro Lilith entro al archivo general del ministerio , filas y filas de archivadores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"Buenas Tardes," dijo una voz saliendo de las filas de archivadores, era Lucius Malfoy.

"Buenas Tardes," dijo Lilith sobresaltada soltando los fólderes, menos mal las cartas estaban enganchadas por que hubiera sido muy difícil reunirlas todas de nuevo

"No sabia que trabajaba en el archivo señor Malfoy," agrego Lilith levantando las carpetas del suelo.

"Por supuesto que no trabajo en el archivo," aclaro Lucius.

"Por supuesto que lo se, pero de que otra manera explicaría el que lo encuentre aquí en la mas completa oscuridad," contesto Lilith organizando algunas cartas que se desprendieron.

Una de las cartas se fugo de sus manos y voló en dirección a Malfoy era una de esas que repartían besos, Lucius esquivando los besos tomo la carta con la punta de sus dedos como si fuera a prenderle algo sumamente contagioso y la leyó.

"Parece increíble que alguien pueda escribir estas estupideces, tendría que ser una sangre sucia para pensar que el ministerio ha hecho una gran labor, si lo único que ha hecho es permitirles entrar en todos lados," dijo Lucius.

"Cual es el problema en ser sangre sucia," dijo Lilith tomando la carta y enganchándola de nuevo en la carpeta.

" El problema es ser como nosotros en un mundo gobernado por sangre sucias" dijo Lucius "Nosotros somos los dueños del poder, deberíamos regir el destino de todos estos sangre sucias," agrego. "Originalmente éramos los mas poderosos hasta que fuimos superados en numero y relegados. Nosotros tenemos el derecho de regir, nuestra raza ha estado en esta tierra desde antes que los muggles, la magia fue la forjadora de este mundo tal como lo conocemos cuando los poderes eternos de los Iluvatar iniciaron esta tierra nos pusieron a cargo de ella y nosotros cedimos ese poder ante los muggles, marginándonos y cediendo nuestro control, perdimos nuestra identidad mezclándonos con ellos y corrompimos una raza que era perfecta," dijo Lucius, Lilith solo lo miraba con interés.

"Pero todo eso debe cambiar" dijo Lucius cambiando su tono eufórico.

"Entiendo" dijo Lilith "Es una teoría mas que interesante," agrego " Jamás había pensado de esa manera, pues hasta hace muy poco sólo creía que el poder que existía en mi familia sólo me había traído tristezas" dijo Lilith

"Tu familia fue un gran apoyo a esta teoría," dijo Lucius "¿Lo sabia señorita Groesbeck?" preguntó.

"No, no se mucho de mi familia," dijo Lilith y dejando los fólderes en los estantes se dispuso a salir.

"Deberíamos reunirnos ha hablar algún día de ellos, puede que yo tenga información que le pueda interesar," dijo Lucius.

" Me parece muy bien señor Malfoy y tal vez también puedo ayudarle a encontrar lo que estaba buscando hoy," dijo Lilith antes de salir del archivo, Lucius sabia algo que ella quería descubrir, pero tenia que encontrar la manera de sacarle esta información sin comprometer su puesto con la orden y lo que ella sabia.

Las notas de Anabell resultaban bastante efectivas, tenia pociones y hechizos para casi toda clase de necesidad, sin embargo Lilith no encontraba ninguno con el que pudiera sacar la información que quería de Lucius sin que el lo supiera y sin arriesgarse ella misma a ser descubierta, aunque para ese fin había encontrado una poción que neutralizaba los efectos de la legemancia y hacia imposible que alguien leyera tus pensamientos, pero estaba fuera de discusión pues Lilith jamás utilizaría esa poción diariamente y menos con la anotación que Anabell había colocado de "extremadamente fuerte si se aplica seguido el cabello adquirirá apariencia grasosa". "Tal vez esto es lo que usa Snape," pensó. " Resultaría muy útil para un espía". Pero cuando casi había abandonado toda posibilidad una pequeña nota a pie de pagina apareció, describía lo que Anabell llamo un perfume de bienvenida, y según ella los efectos para la victima eran de completa docilidad aparentemente debilitaba el espíritu y el juicio de aquel al que estaba dirigido, sin dejar huella alguna pues nunca estaba en contacto directo con la victima, sin embargo era necesario que existiera un interés o una atracción previa entre quien usaba el perfume y la victima, y como ingrediente principal incluía una parte del cuerpo de la victima, llámese uñas, piel, sangre, cabellos o demás, podría utilizarse un objeto perteneciente a esta persona pero para esto debía haber estado en contacto directo con la piel todos los días de por lo menos 2 años.

La anotación aclaraba que no era una pócima de amor solo aceleraba las situaciones entre los amantes, "Supongo que la llamo de bienvenida, porque seguro la utilizaba con su padre cuando llegaba de sus largos viajes para conocer todo tipo de información," pensó Lilith, Otra de las anotaciones describía un viaje espiritual colectivo y al parecer su madre había experimentado con ciertas hierbas alucinógenas nativas y encontró una manera particular para que dos o mas personas compartieran la misma alucinación, lo mejor de todo era que el nuevo jardín de Sirius tenia todas las hierbas que las pócimas nombraban, Aunque Lilith no le encontró gran utilidad a esta ultima poción, ya tenia una ocasión perfecta para utilizarla, pero no seria ahora, por el momento debía concentrarse en Lucius y lo que pudiera obtener de el.

Tanto Remus como Tonks ahora tenian turnos todo el tiempo y cuando llegaban a casa tan solo queria dormir, o al menos eso decian, de manera que Lilith y Sirius ahora pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo solos, cada día fue más fácil para Lilith aceptar la amistad que Sirius le propus, de todas formas aunque cada vez que estaban cerca un nudo se formaba en su garganta y su corazon latia rapidamente ella por orgullo preferia disimularlo y tratar a Sirius con la mayor naturalidad

Para Lilith ahora no existía nada mas relajante por absurdo que pudiera sonar que las tardes de jardinería con Sirius, el solo recordar como evadía a Anabell cada que intentaba disuadirla a colaborarle en estos quehaceres la hacia sentir un poco culpable, pero no podía ser su culpa que le gustara mas cabagalgar por la playa que quedarse todo el caluroso día podando hierbas y arreglando plantas.

Pero ahora en Grimmauld place era distinto, como primera medida la opción de salir a cabalgar estaba fuera de discusión, y su vieja costumbre de recorrer Londres en su vieja moto era improbable volver a adoptarla, pues su moto muy seguramente estaría destruida o también podría ser detenida por la policía y aunque ella sentía que ya no había ningún peligro aun Remus insistía tajantemente que no podía salir sola y que debía salir con él o con Tonks cuando fuera al ministerio.

La sesión de jardinería del día de hoy era bastante especifica, necesitaba los ingredientes del perfume de Anabell.

"Ha pasado algo interesante en el ministerio señorita asistente del primer ministro," pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa.

"Umm! Nada nuevo" dijo Lilith " si vieras lo gratificante que es recibir y contestar cartas de admiradoras, además del increíble papeleo," dijo Lilith devolviendo la sonrisa, tal vez debería contarle a Sirius de sus planes con Lucius, pero el podría intentar disuadirla y Lilith estaba muy interesada en saber que secretos guardaba Lucius de su familia.

"No lo puedo creer," dijo Sirius, Lilith se sobresalto " Parece que entre mas las podo mas crecen estas Coclearias dijo Sirius " Las corte el miércoles para ahorrar un poco de trabajo hoy, pero estan iguales" dijo continuando con su trabajo.

"Regálame 5... no mas bien 10 hojas de Coclearias ya que la estas cortando," dijo Lilith

"Ajah! Algún nuevo pasatiempo, que quieras compartir,'" pregunto Sirius.

"Sólo un perfume de Anabell que encontré," dijo Lilith, un poco de información es buena pero no tanta.

"Pero esto no huele a nada," dijo Sirius mientras llevaba las 10 hojas que ahora tenia en su mano hacia su nariz y luego se las daba a Lilith.

"Pues vamos a ver si resulta, igual también lleva un poco de Ligustico, Jazmín, Farmica y Simbelmyne y esas si tienen buen olor," dijo Lilith y quitándose uno de sus guantes extendió su mano para recibirle las hojas a Sirius.

¿Dónde estoy?... , por que estoy tan asustada? ahí esta Sirius riendo a carcajadas de que reirá? pero por qué todo esta oscuro, Sirius!!! Sirius No! Cae en la oscuridad esta dormido, o Muerto? Quien se ríe no debería reírse Sirius esta herido ... parece la risa de una mujer, y que es esta luz verde a mi alrededor, AgHHH! Duele todo mi cuerpo me duele y se paraliza, ahora todo es blanco ¿Dónde esta Sirius¿Dónde estoy yo?

"Estas bien" pregunta Sirius mirando a Lilith.

" Eso creo," dijo Lilith "¿Qué paso?"

"Nada Te di las hojas y te pusiste blanca como una vela," dijo Sirius "No es que con este clima puedas estar ligeramente bronceada o algo así pero por un segundo parecía como si te fueras a desmayar," agrego.

"Si, debe cansancio," dice Lilith " Voy a tomar algo ya regreso" dijo Lilith levantándose del suelo "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" pregunto a Sirius.

"Una cerveza, estaría bien" dijo el Sonriendo, mientras Lilith entraba a la casa.

Lilith casi no recordaba cuando había tenido un episodio como el que acababa de pasar, debía tener unos 10 años la ultima vez que le paso y aún lo recordaba perfectamente, en su sueño sus abuelos la gritaban y empujaban diciéndole que se alejara mientras ellos corrían hacia la oscuridad y Lilith los veía alejarse mientras alguien la sujetaba por la cintura y la llevaba en la dirección contraria a sus abuelos, Lilith intentaba safarse e ir con ellos pero solo se alejaba cada vez mas, años después vería este sueño como un presagio de lo que paso con sus abuelos cuando atacaron su casa, y la persona que la alejaría de ellos para siempre era su madre tratando de escapar, pero tal como en esa época Lilith no reconoció el lugar ni todos los rostros, tal vez si hubiera podido hacerlo habría evitado todo. Pero este sueño solamente había aumentado esa extraña sensación de peligro que desde hace tiempo sentía en su corazón.

" Ya voy" dijo Lilith, al sentir el acostumbrado frió en su espalda cuando alguien la miraba " Ten paciencia" dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Sirius que en ese momento aparecía por la puerta dijo " Tranquila si yo no dije nada" pero ya estoy aburrido de limpiar y limpiar ese jardín "Toma aquí están las plantas que necesitabas" y dejando las partes que habían podado de las plantas que Lilith había dicho sobre la mesa, tomo asiento y se tomo su cerveza.

Lilith por su parte tomo las plantas y se dirigió a su habitación, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, tenia un asunto importante que resolver y sabia que sola no conseguiría mas respuestas de lo que le pasaba, tendría que preguntar en cuanto pudiera a Remus o Snape.

La base para el perfume de bienvenida estaba lista, sin embargo imaginar la manera en como lograría obtener una parte de su victima era ahora la parte complicada, Lilith tomo una parte de la base de perfume y lo embotello en una pequeña botella transparente, el perfume tenia un delicado color verde y olía a jazmín, y hasta que encontrara la manera de conseguir este ultimo ingrediente la cargaría con ella a todas partes.

"Profesor Snape" grito Lilith " Quisiera preguntarle algo" dijo tomándole por el brazo mientras corría intentando evitar que saliera de Grimmauld.

"Algo sumamente importante, Imagino" dijo Snape quitando la mano de Lilith que le sujetaba el brazo.

"Si no le molesta profesor preferiría que fuera a solas" dijo Lilith algo apenada, pues le pareció detectar una extraña hostilidad por parte de Snape.

Snape la siguió hasta la cocina de la que ya todos los miembros de la orden habían salido, la reunión de esta noche no fue de mayor interés, aparentemente las guardias seguirían iguales hasta que no se resolvieran las verdaderas intenciones de Lord Voldemort.

"Profesor Snape¿es posible que ... alguien pueda soñar despierto? Es decir me refiero a algo mas que los deseos que puede uno tener, me refiero a en serio desconectarse por algunos periodos de tiempo mientras esta despierto," pregunto Lilith.

"Supongo en algunos tipos de alucinaciones," dijo Snape entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando a Lilith con desconfianza, algo incomoda Lilith aparto su mirada.

"Tengo algo que solo puedo contarle a usted profesor," dijo Lilith, Snape seguía mirándola " No quiero que piense que estoy loca y en realidad preferiría pensar que no lo estoy, pero ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño, y no estaba dormida, fue... muy extraño en realidad y no me sucedía desde hace muchos años, creo que es todo parte de la misma sensación que he tenido últimamente en el corazón ... es como si algo me avisara de un peligro, pero como puede ser esto posible? Esquizofrenia.. tal vez?"

"Tal vez," dijo Snape seriamente y bajando la mirada " dice usted que este sueño ocurrió durante el día,

"¡Si! " contesto Lilith "Estábamos haciendo jardinería y según Sirius parecía algo ausente por unos segundos"

"¿Según Sirius?" repitió Snape incomodo " Esta completamente segura que por error no tocaría y consumiría alguna de las peculiares plantas de investigación de su madre," dijo Snape arqueando su ceja ligeramente mientras miraba a Lilith.

"Estoy segura," dijo Lilith algo incomoda y confundida por el comentario.

"Podría describirme entonces el sueño que tuvo, señorita Groesbeck" dijo Snape

" Primero estaba todo oscuro, pero olía como huelen los áticos a viejo y guardado, no podía distinguir claramente donde estaba todo alrededor era borroso, pero un hombre estaba ahí" en este momento Lilith miro a Snape que de nuevo ponía cara de desagrado " Y este hombre reía a carcajadas estaba mas que feliz como jactándose de algo, pero de repente cayo en una sombra oscura y mientras caía podía ver que estaba inconsciente o muerto, y alguien, parecía una mujer reía ahora a carcajadas, luego lo único que recuerdo es una enceguece dora luz verde y un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo y finalmente todo fue en blanco, como si no supiera donde estaba" concluyo Lilith

" Y... dice que este hombre es desconocido" dijo Snape mirándola fijamente.

"Así es" dijo Lilith

"¿Y me dice usted que no es su primer sueño ... verdad?" dijo Snape

"No, contesto Lilith, "pero el primero casi no lo recuerdo"

"Cuénteme lo que recuerda" Insistió Snape

"Pues era muy parecido, aunque no distinguí nada a mi alrededor pues estaba borroso sabia que era mi casa, pues olía como ella, pero todo se volvió oscuro de repente, mis abuelos me empujaban y grataban pero no estaban bravos conmigo y corrían hacia la oscuridad que e acercaba cada vez mas y aunque luche por ir con ellos alguien me sujeto por la cintura y me alejo en la dirección contraria hasta que una luz me rodeo" dijo Ella, "después pensé que era muy similar a lo que paso con mis abuelos como una advertencia y tal como aquella vez no puse atención y paso lo que paso, esta pueda tomarla en serio e impida que algo terrible pase"

Snape no contesto parecía pensativo, después de unos largos segundos contesto " es posible que solo sea un desvarió de una mente cansada con tantas horas de trabajo de archivo" contesto " pero hasta no estar seguros, debe reportarme si vuelve a tener alguno de estos sueños, pues como usted y yo sabemos pocas veces este tipo de sucesos suelen pasar sin una razón o una causa" dijo Snape "O causante" completo

Lilith no había pensado nunca en esa posibilidad¿alguien estaría tratando de advertirle o de provocarle algo?

"No tiene nada mas que contarme Señorita Groesbeck" dijo Snape buscando la perdida mirada de Lilith

" No profesor" dijo Lilith, pero el pareció decepcionado con su respuesta

" En ese caso me voy" y rápidamente cruzo la puerta y desapareció hacia la calle sin despedirse de Lilith.

"Lilith sabia que él sintió que ella le ocultaba algo, pero no estaba segura de que él supiera que era lo que ocultaba.

Más tarde esa semana, después de todos sus ya acostumbrados quehaceres Lilith miraba pensativa la botella que tenia en las manos, ya era tarde en la noche y Tonks quien ahora no tenia ni un minuto libre estaba aun de guardia, y Lilith debía esperarla para regresar a casa como era costumbre,

"Buenas Noches" dijo una voz desde la puerta de su oficina, Lilith rápidamente guardo la pequeña botella dentro de su puño y miro hacia la puerta, era Lucius.

"¿asustada? tal vez de una bruja o un duende" dijo Lucius burlándose de ella.

"Sorprendida tal vez, si no supiera que es su costumbre ahora merodear por los oscuros pasillos del ministerio señor Malfoy," dijo Lilith.

"¿Estaba Bebiendo algo especial?" Pregunto Malfoy, que evidentemente había visto la pequeña botella de Lilith.

"Solo un pequeño perfume" dijo Lilith abriendo su mano para que la pudiera ver, Lucius rápidamente la tomo y la destapo y acercándola a su nariz dijo "nada en especial, algo simple para mi gusto" y se la regreso a Lilith.

"¿Supongo que esta extraña visita tan tarde no era para saludarme verdad?" dijo Lilith

"Por supuesto " dijo Malfoy acercándose a Lilith "Hablar con usted señorita Groesbeck es solo un ocasional pasatiempo" Lucius hablaba tan cerca del rostro de Lilith que su respiración le producía cosquillas en su cuello.

"Entiendo," dijo Lilith acercando su rostro al de él, esperaba que lo retirara al sentirse incomodo pero por el contrario Lucius acerco su rostro al de ella como si fuera a besarla y se detuvo, justo frente a su rostro, tan solo los separaban pocos centímetros y Lilith decidió de una vez por todas despejar todas sus dudas con respecto a Malfoy, rápidamente con tan solo mover sus labios estaban en contacto con los de él y aunque en principio él se quedo quieto mirándola a ella antes de que ella desistiera de su acción él la beso, pero no fue un beso suave, fue un beso apasionado, furioso tomo el rostro de Lilith entre sus manos y en pocos segundos la tenia sobre la mesa.

Lentamente pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Lilith y ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda, pero casi de manera tan repentina como empezo a besarla, Lucius se detuvo y aún a pocos centímetros de su rostro sonrió.

"Espero verla pronto de nuevo, señorita Groesbeck" y levantándose de la mesa salió de la oficina.

Lilith estaba sorprendida, entender la mente del señor Malfoy era bastante complicado, pero aun así sonreía, pues en su mano varios cabellos rubios y largos que esperaban ser utilizados.

Aunque hacia ya varios minutos que varios cabellos rubios estaban sumergidos en el liquido verde claro y Lilith lo movía constantemente nada había cambiado, ni el olor, ni el color, ni nada, Lilith estaba empezando a dudar el haber seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su madre, cuando los cabellos empezaron a tomar un color rojizo oscuro, y poco a poco se fueron disolviendo en la botella, al principio se torno gris pero poco a poco mientras el liquido continuaba dando vueltas se convirtió en algo similar al rojo sangre.

"Ya esta, creo que ya podemos irnos" dijo una cabeza asomándose por la puerta, Lilith sobresaltada de nuevo brinco de su asiento.

"Basta de sorpresas, debo colocar una cámara en ese corredor" dijo, pero Tonks solo la miro asombrada.

"Lo siento, se que te desespera esperarme hasta tan tarde, pero no he podido cambiar mi turno" dijo Tonks

"Hace unas horas fui a buscarte y no te encontré" dijo Lilith

"Pero yo si te vi" dijo Tonks " Es que por seguridad no pude hablarte"

"Así que eras tu" dijo Lilith "Si percibí a alguien mirándome pero... pensé que estaba loca"

"¿O que era alguien mas?" dijo Tonks

"Pensé que éramos las únicas por aquí a estas horas" dijo Lilith cambiando de tema

"Eso parece " dijo Tonks.

"Como te va con tu empleo" pregunto Tonks

"Vivir archivando papeles no es un trabajo verdaderamente emocionante" dijo Lilith con reproche.

"¡¡Archivando papeles!!" dijo Tonks, "pero si tienes acceso a toda la información del ministerio, es casi como estar dentro de la cabeza de Fudge"

"Créeme no hay nada ni remotamente interesante ahí" dijo Lilith con una sonrisa

"¿Ni siquiera información, sobre cierto apuesto y peligroso fugitivo?" dijo Tonks con una sonrisa

"¡Ah¿al fin notaron la ausencia del archivo?" contesto Lilith

"Nadie excepto yo" dijo Tonks

"Mira que están locos creer que Huyo en busca de paz mental a Tibet" contesto Lilith

"Pues nadie me esta ayudando a inventar historias" dijo Tonks ofendida.

"Te creería mas si dijeras que esta en Rió borracho entre garotas" dijo Lilith y las dos se rieron.

"¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?" preguntó Tonks

"Pues si te has podido dar cuenta, al menos ya no peleamos, el que ustedes dos estén tan ocupados todo el tiempo lo orillo finalmente a volverme a hablar, pero por lo demás , Brrrrrr" dijo Lilith haciendo el gesto de congelarse de frió

"Así que todo se enfrió finalmente" dijo Tonks

"Hasta los huesos, fue muy claro al decirme que seria sólo mi amigo... ¿puedes creer la estupidez?" dijo Lilith "Y yo como una imbecil ilusionada"

"Imagino que esta muy preocupado por Harry en estos momentos, y ocuparse de una relación no es su prioridad" dijo Tonks

"Como sea" dijo Lilith " Amigos seremos, mucha risita mucha charla pero que no crea que tendrá algo mas, esta diosa cambiara de amante, y el se dará cuenta que perdió mucho mas que yo" dijo Lilith

"¡De acuerdo Freya!" dijo Tonks sonriendo y mirando a Lilith con sorpresa.

El expediente con el caso de Sirius Black, llevaba escondido en su escritorio mas de un mes, nadie había notado su falta a excepción de Tonks y aunque lo leía y releía no encontraba nada interesante que aprender sobre el, como había sido de niño, como eran sus padres, sus amigos, su hermano, tan solo tenia datos sobre su captura y su proceso, la verdad era solamente un montón de malos recuerdos agrupados.

Perdida en sus pensamientos Lilith divagaba mirando la foto del expediente¿qué era lo que tenia Sirius, que le gustaba tanto¿Por qué no podía soportar la idea de ser solo amigos como siempre lo pudo hacer? Había algo distinto con Sirius, pero el ya tomo una decisión, ella solo esperaba que cuando el finalmente se arrepintiera ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse. En este momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y con toda la petulancia y arrogancia que lo caracterizaban allí en la puerta estaba de nuevo Lucius.

Rápidamente Lilith guardo el expediente "¿Dos días seguidos señor Malfoy, debe haber algo muy interesante para usted aquí, verdad?" dijo Lilith.

"Escondiendo Información, señorita Groesbeck" dijo Lucius

"Solo expedientes reservados del ministerio, le aseguro que no es nada relacionado con usted" dijo Lilith " además es importante que guarde la información, no queremos que nada llegue a las manos equivocadas"

"¿Supongo que aquí, usted maneja mucha información importante verdad?, mucha información extremadamente relevante para algunos diría yo" dijo Lucius ojeando los papeles que Lilith tenia sobre el escritorio.

"Es posible" dijo Lilith "Aunque podría tener acceso a cualquier tipo de información" dijo ella.

"Por supuesto, si según Fudge usted es como si fuera el mismo, debe tener acceso completo" dijo Lucius acercándose de nuevo a Lilith como la noche anterior.

Lilith esperaba que se acercara mas, hoy era el día de probar su perfume.

"Podría por ejemplo conseguir cierta información muy importante para nosotros" dijo Lucius

"¿Nosotros? " pregunto Lilith "¿Quienes se suponen que son nosotros?" dijo dándole la espalda.

"Nosotros somos nosotros señorita Groesbeck" dijo Lucius acercando su rostro al cuello de Lilith y esta vez aspirando profundamente "nosotros los Sangre pura" y la acerco hacia el tomándola de la cintura

"Y que clase de información puedo obtener para nosotros'" pregunto Lilith dando la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Esta dispuesta a ayudarnos?" pregunto Malfoy rozando su mejilla con la de Lilith y hablando suavemente.

"Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a ti" dijo Lilith y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello "Si eso sirve de algo"

"Puedo ver que no estas comprometida con nosotros" dijo Malfoy deslizando sus manos hacia abajo.

"Puedo estar profundamente comprometida... contigo si así lo quieres" dijo Lilith

Lucius se dio la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina miro a Lilith y le dijo "Mejor aun" y se fue.

Lilith no estaba convencida de la efectividad de su perfume, pero estaba la menos segura de que lo volvería a ver muy pronto.

En la siguiente reunión de la orden Snape continuaba de un pésimo humor, lo extraño no era esto era que ahora Lilith también era el centro del mismo, esto por supuesto a Sirius le sorprendió y en cierta medida le agrado, pero Lilith estaba verdaderamente preocupada, así que Lilith decidió que una vez acabada la reunión hablaría con el a solas.

"Los reportes eran correctos como lo habian dicho desde hace mucho, la intención de los mortifagos en encontrar y robar la profecía de Lord Voldemort," dijo Snape

"Pero por que quería escucharlo de nuevo, acaso no sabe ya todo su contenido, podríamos estar perdiendo tiempo valioso con estas vigilancias, tal vez intenta distraernos," preguntó Remus.

"Al parecer su informante sólo le revelo una parte," dijo Moody "pero no por decisión propia estoy seguro que si la hubiera escuchado completa se la hubiera dicho, sin embargo el temor tiene fundamento, si no fuera porque no hemos visto mas actividad que la del ministerio seria una buena posibilidad el que nos estuvieran distrayendo.". Aclaro mirando de reojo a Snape.

"Mientras esa profecía siga guardada en el ministerio es un riesgo para Harry y para nosotros, es claro que la parte que Lord Voldemort no conoce es muy importante" dijo Kingsley.

"No podríamos robarla primero nosotros" pregunto Remus

"No, no podemos" dijo Snape cortantemente

"¿Por que?" pregunto Tonks " la idea de Remus no es mala"

"Porque solo las personas relacionadas con la profecía pueden tocarlas, de lo contrario cualquiera que intente tocarla morirá" dijo Lilith recordando sus viejas investigaciones y casi sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, y Snape la miro con reproche.

"Es decir que sólo nos queda seguir vigilando" dijo Moody "y estar preparados para cuando Lord Voldemort se decida a ir por ella"

"No creo que se arriesgue a ir al ministerio y arriesgarse a ser descubierto " dijo Sirius.

"Sirius tiene razón" dijo Remus "correría un riesgo muy grande, además debe saber que el ministerio esta vigilado".

"¿Quieren decir que intentara, que otra persona relacionada con la profecía valla por ella?" pregunto Lilith

"En ese caso hay que aumentar la vigilancia y proteger a Harry "dijo Sirius preocupado

"El cuidado del muchacho no es un asunto del cual preocuparse " dijo Snape " Dumbledore y yo, creemos que esta completamente a salvo en tanto no abandone las instalaciones de Hogwarts, así que mientras Lord Voldemort intenta encontrar la manera de acceder a las profecías debemos continuar vigilandolas" aclaro

"¿Existe entonces alguna manera de que alguien ajeno la pueda tomar?"pregunto Tonks.

"Nuestras investigaciones" contesto Snape mirando a Lilith " No han revelado aun ningún método para hacer que esto suceda"

"Lo único posible por ahora seria sacrificar a alguien para que intente tomarla y destruirla" dijo Lilith, no sin antes llevarse otra mirada horrible de Snape.

"¿Algún candidato para la descabellada idea de la señorita Groesbeck?" dijo Snape

Una vez concluida la reunión para sorpresa de Lilith fue Snape quien solicito hablar con ella.

"Me resulta mas que triste" comenzó Snape, mientras Lilith lo miraba sorprendida por este inicio "Tal vez sea decepcionante, que tenga que recordarle que la información que obtiene no debe ser revelada a nadie mas" dijo Snape " me equivoque al creer que podría cumplir una orden tan simple, obviamente mis alumnas no hacen mas que tomar malas decisiones"

Aunque Lilith se sorprendió por la ultima parte de su comentario, pues no entendió a que se refería por alumnas, se limito a sentarse y casi con una sonrisa en la boca continuar escuchando la charla de Snape.

"Veo que no se toma ni el trabajo de contestarme, supongo que me da la razón" dijo Snape

"No" dijo Lilith mirándolo fijamente

"No recordaba que la soberbia y falta de respeto hacia la autoridad eran unas de sus virtudes, debí recordarlo antes de encomendarle la misión que le confié". Dijo Snape mirándola casi con odio.

"Primero que nada, la información que según usted revele no era mas que pertinente y habría salido a luz antes de terminar la reunión, me parece percibir profesor que no es esto lo que le incomoda conmigo el día de hoy y la vez anterior" dijo Lilith "¿podría dejarse de juegos infantiles y decirme directa y claramente que es lo que le molesta?" Lilith continuaba mirando a Snape con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Falta de cortesía " dijo se Snape " otra de sus virtudes

"Cuando es necesario y me conviene..." dijo Lilith, moviendo sus hombros

"Puede pensar que los demás son imbeciles a los que puede engañar fácilmente , y en algunos casos no dudo que tenga razón" dijo Snape, Lilith se rió

"Pero esta muy equivocada si cree que puede jugar jueguitos conmigo señorita Groesbeck, pese a toda la inteligencia y astucia que ha demostrado usted no es mas que una mocosa principiante a mi lado" dijo Snape acercándose a Lilith

"Eso es obvio y totalmente cierto" dijo Lilith

Snape parecía confundido pues la respuesta de Lilith estaba muy alejada de lo que esperaba oír.

"Imagino que todo esto es por Lucius" dijo Lilith adivinando la razón de tanta desconfianza y reproche "Exactamente que cree que estoy haciendo con el" pregunto Lilith

"Lo que haga o deje de hacer con su vida es solo su problema, mis problemas son los asuntos relacionados con la orden y la seguridad de la misma" dijo Snape entrecerrando los ojos

"Por supuesto jamás pensé de otra forma" dijo Lilith mientras continuaba sonriendo "Lo de Lucius no es mas que un jueguito como usted dice" concluyo Lilith

"Sabe lo peligroso que pueden resultar sus juegos, pese a lo que parece Malfoy no es tan imbecil y es posible que saque información de usted posiblemente hasta sin que usted lo perciba" dijo Snape

"Entiendo su desconfianza" dijo Lilith " pero créame que aunque le pueda parecer una completa inexperta no soy tan imbecil como para asumir ese riesgo sin una protección" dijo Lilith

"Y cual es el riesgo que esta dispuesta a aceptar y por que ilógico motivo" pregunto Snape

"Tan solo quiero averiguar..." Lilith dudo de su respuesta y Snape pareció detectarlo pues la miraba fijamente "Que hace rondando por los corredores del ministerio, esta buscando algo desesperadamente y quiero saber que es" dijo Lilith

"Esa no es toda la respuesta" dijo Snape mirando a Lilith

"¡Quiero saber que sabe de mi familia¡Contento!" dijo Lilith perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro al sentirse descubierta.

"Entiendo" dijo Snape " No es una mala idea, reconozco" y guardo silencio.

"Podría sugerirle una manera de evitar que el consiga mas de lo que usted quiera darle" dijo Snape

"Ah, no" dijo Lilith sujetándose la cabeza " créame que ya tengo ese aspecto cubierto, y no se ofenda profesor, aunque se que mi cabello es un desastre no voy a sacrificar la poca presencia que me da por eso" dijo Lilith " Y si, ya se que sueno como una imbecil al decirle esto"

Snape permaneció serio por un momento y luego dijo "Y como es exactamente que tiene cubierto este aspecto tan importante" en tono escéptico.

"Una poción de mi madre, exclusiva para nublar el pensamiento y abrir cualquier cerrojo que tenga en la mente la victima" dijo Lilith "se que para usted es una tontería, pero se basa y aprovecha del deseo que la victima tenga y lo doblega para obtener todo tipo de respuesta que se desee" dijo Lilith

"Debe ser muy poderoso¿seguro es indetectable?" pregunto Snape

" No esta debidamente comprobado, pero como lo veo va por buen camino" dijo Lilith

"Bien, supongo que puede ser cierto que tenga todo bajo control" dijo Snape pensativo, "Tal vez pueda encontrar la manera de mover esto a nuestro favor mas efectivamente que descubrir por aquí y por allá algún melancólico recuerdo"dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvía hacia Lilith

"Esto es para usted" y apareció un libro sobre la mesa "Espero le sea tan útil como le fue a su bisabuela señorita Groesbeck" y dándole la espalda salió de Grimauld place.

"¿Manual completo de premoniciones, incluye capitulo con ejercicios para aumentar su percepción?" dijo Tonks al leer el libro que llevaba Lilith

"¿Como?" dijo Lilith cerrando el libro y mirando la portada de Ángeles y demonios, mitos muggles para la explicación del mundo.

"Un pequeño truco" dijo Tonks " sirve para ver a través de todo"

"Dame acá" dijo Lilith, lanzándose sobre el pequeño monóculo.

"Suelta, esta bien prometo no hacerlo otra vez" dijo Tonks apartándolo de Lilith

"¿Lo necesitas para ver a Remus salir de la ducha?" dijo Lilith sonriendo

"No, hace mucho que no lo necesito para eso" dijo Tonks sacando la lengua a Lilith, que se revolcaba de la risa. "Ahora que lo pienso te sirve mucho mas a ti" dijo Tonks

"Claro que si" dijo Lilith tomándolo de su mano " No te imaginas el encantador trasero que tiene ese hermoso muggle de allá" dijo Lilith señalando a un joven que estaba de pie en el bus, Tonks no paraba de reír.

"Ahora si en serio" dijo Tonks "por que lees esto" dijo señalando el libro.

"Quiero aprender cosas nuevas" dijo Lilith, entregándole el monóculo " Sabes mi bisabuela tenia premoniciones" le dijo a Tonks

"¿Y tu las tienes, o quieres tenerlas?" dijo Tonks

"Creo que lo primero" dijo Lilith, "pero estoy averiguando".

"¿Y que has averiguado?" pregunto Tonks

"Bueno por ahora parece que al principio las premoniciones se desencadenan por el contacto con alguien o algo relacionado a la premonición y pueden resultar muy confusas o incluso indescifrables , pero mas adelante pueden volverse después de mucho ejercicio totalmente claras y especificas y totalmente a voluntad"

"Muy interesante, y dices que tu bisabuela las tenia también" dijo Tonks

"No lo se, pero eso me dijeron" contesto Lilith

Esa noche de nuevo Lilith esperaba a que Tonks saliera de su guardia, su oficina sin lugar a dudas era uno de los sitios mas organizados del ministerio, y no por que Lilith fuera una fanática del orden si no por que mas podía hacer hasta que Tonks saliera, En varias ocasiones Lilith intento acompañar a Tonks en sus guardias pero nunca la encontró, tal vez estaba dentro de alguna de las habitaciones cerradas o simplemente el destino las había colocado en lugares distintos en esos momentos.

Como fuera Lilith estaba resignada a pasar parte de sus horas libres terminando sus labores, ahora si extrañaba su laptop, en su habitual viaje al viejo archivo de nuevo esperaba encontrarse con Tonks en cualquier esquina pero parecía que de nuevo esto no iba a suceder, sin embargo cuando Lilith llego a la puerta del archivo una imagen salto a su mente, en medio de la oscuridad Lucius estaba allí mirándola.

"De nuevo a estas horas por aquí señor Malfoy" dijo Lilith tan pronto entro al archivo, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo y mientras abría las gavetas del primer archivador.

" Hace demasiadas horas extras señorita Groesbeck, nadie podría creer que tuviera problemas económicos, como para tener que hacer eso y encima compartir vivienda" dijo Lucius

"¿Verdad?" dijo Lilith volteándose a mirarlo y cerrando la gaveta con su trasero. Era obvio que Lucius estaba al tanto de que ella y Tonks vivían juntas.

Lucius se acerco a Lilith hasta que la arrincono contra el archivador y de nuevo inhalo profundamente al acercarse.

"Te extrañe" dijo Lucius, como si su pensamiento hubiera escapado sin voluntad por su boca.

"Igualmente señor Malfoy" dijo Lilith sorprendida, jamás hubiera imaginado una revelación de estas de Lucius. "¿Vino hasta aquí a buscarme?" pregunto Lilith, aunque sabia de sobra que su encuentro esta vez si era muy casual.

"Estaba buscando una respuesta" dijo Lucius que continuaba respirando cerca al cuello de Lilith

"¿En estos archivos viejos?" dijo Lilith "Que clase de respuesta esta buscando, tal vez pueda ayudarlo.

Lucius intento alejarse como si estuviera intentando darle la espalda e irse, entonces en ese momento Lilith paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco de nuevo a ella.

" Necesito encontrar un plan B" dijo Lucius

"¿Un plan B para que?" dijo Lilith acercándose a su cuello

"El plan A no funciona, Le esta tomando mucho tiempo y no hay mas tiempo" dijo Lucius, Lilith estaba sorprendida Anabell no había descrito a su victima hablando incoherencias, seria que estaba utilizando mucho perfume¿pero si tan solo era una gota?

"Y no encuentro nada, no hay casos relacionados, nadie lo ha intentado antes sin morir" dijo Lucius

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" pregunto Lilith alejándose un poco de el y mirándolo fijamente.

"No, aun no puedo decirte nada, El no me lo perdonaría" dijo Lucius.

"¿El?" pregunto Lilith "¿No éramos nosotros?" pero Lucius no contesto, en lugar de eso beso a Lilith y comenzó tal como la vez anterior a recorrer su cuerpo.

"Sabes que puedo ayudarte Lucius dime lo que quieres saber" le dijo Lilith al oído "Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por Ti" Lucius paro inmediatamente y la miro fijamente.

"¿Quieres saber que tanto haría por ti?" pregunto Lilith notando la duda en los ojos de Lucius.

"Eso ya lo se" dijo Lucius empezando a besarla de nuevo.

En ese momento la puerta del archivo se abrió y Tonks estaba allí.

"¿Lilith?" pregunto

Lucius inmediatamente se alejo de Lilith "Nos veremos en el Baile de Halloween que ofrecerá el ministerio" dijo Lucius y dando media vuelta salió del archivo pasando al lado de Tonks sin mirarla.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto de nuevo Tonks al ver que Lucius salió del archivo

"¿No es un poco obvia la respuesta?", dijo Lilith mientras se abotonaba la blusa y recogía un botón del piso. "Vámonos ya a casa" dijo Lilith saliendo del archivo, Tonks la siguió, debían hablar de esto pero debía ser fuera del ministerio.

"Estas demente" le grito Tonks a Lilith cuando salieron de la caseta de telefono.

"¿Te parece? dijo Lilith" sonriendo

"¿Sabes todo lo que estas arriesgando?" dijo tonks "Pense que Snape habia hablado contigo" dijo Tonks mirando de frente a Lilith

"Asi que fuiste tu" dijo Lilith " La otra alumna que toma malas decisiones" dijo Lilith recordando las palabras de Snape " ¿Y tu que fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto Lilith.

"Remus" contesto Tonks

"¿Le contaste de Remus?" dijo Lilith "¡Que mala decisión!" y se rió.

"No le conte. El nos vio," dijo tonks un poco avergonzada " pero no me cambies el tema," dijo Tonks de nuevo de forma enérgica.

"Tonks yo se lo que estoy haciendo" dijo Lilith resignada

"No lo creo" dijo Tonks.

La discusión se alargo durante todo el camino hacia Grimmauld place. Si no hubiera sido por que una visita inesperada las recibió en el vestíbulo seguramente se hubiera prolongado por el resto de la noche.

"Charlie," grito Lilith abrazándolo con fuerza

"Lilith," dijo Charlie respondiéndole su abrazo "No podía creerle a mi madre que habías vuelto, tenia que verlo con mis ojos".

"Hola Charlie ¿Cómo estas?" dijo Tonks

"No tan bien como tu" dijo Charlie y soltando a Lilith se lanzo hacia Tonks efusivamente

Tonks respondió a su abrazo pero dejo bastante distancia entre ellos.

"Pareces... preocupada," dijo Charlie mirando la furiosa cara de Tonks

"Algo así," dijo Tonks "podría decirse que contrariada," dijo

"Estamos discutiendo," dijo Lilith "pero no es nada serio"

"Desearía tener mas tiempo para hablar con ustedes, pero hay una reunión extraordinaria de la orden" dijo Charlie guiándolas hacia la escalera que conectaba a la cocina.

"Lilith" dijo Charlie "el profesor Snape te esta esperando"

Lilith corrió escaleras abajo y dejo a Charlie y Tonks que lentamente bajaban a la cocina.


	9. Elixir Especial

ELIXIR ESPECIAL

Debía reconocer que estaba emocionada. Desde su cargo de investigadora no era mucho lo que Lilith había recuperado de su vieja vida. Aún se sentía encerrada y la misión que la noche anterior le había sido asignada por la orden era más emocionante de lo que quería reconocer.

No le extrañaba en verdad que ninguno de sus movimientos fuera desconocido para la orden después de todo era un elemento 'nuevo' y sin experiencia, pero los resultados eran mejores de lo que podía esperar. Contrario a lo que hubiera creído, la orden parecía satisfecha al igual que ella con el interés que Lucius Malfoy le mostraba y no era que Lilith esperara que ésta fuera una hermosa relación, pues sabia de antemano quién era, como él mismo se lo había dicho y además sabía que estaba casado. Por su cabeza jamás cruzó la idea de hacerse madrastra de un niño a esta edad y mucho menos cumplir el papel de obediente esposa, así que ésta misión le daba la excusa perfecta para avanzar con lo que ella deseaba hacer desde un principio.

"Arriba perezosa," dijo Tonks desde la puerta. En sus manos llevaba dos enormes tazas de café.

"No estoy dormida," dijo Lilith, "tan sólo no quiero sacar mis pies aún al frió."

"¿Emocionada?," dijo Tonks con una sonrisa, mientras se metía a su lado en las cobijas y le entregaba el café, "sé de alguien que no se emocionó tanto con la noticia de anoche."

Lilith se incorporo y tomando un sorbo de café sonrió.

"Es una suerte que el ministerio nos haya dado el día libre. ¿No crees?," dijo Tonks, "tendremos todo el día para arreglarnos y decorar la casa."

"Como si tu necesitaras tiempo para arreglarte," dijo Lilith, "dímelo a mí que no puedo cambiar ciertas cosas así pase todo el día frente al espejo."

Grimmauld estaba en cierta calma Lilith accedió a ayudar a Tonks con la decoración del hallowen, aunque no era una fiesta que ella hubiera querido celebrar, reconocía que desde anoche su animo había mejorado. Rápidamente decoraron el estudio , las escaleras el vestíbulo, inclusive la pesada cortina de terciopelo que cubría a la señora Black había sido decorada.

"Perfecto ahora sí," dijo Tonks mirando a su alrededor con las manos en la cintura. "Ahora si vamos a arreglarnos."

"Creo que no hay mucho por hacer, conmigo," dijo Lilith.

"No estés tan segura," dijo Tonks empujándola escaleras arriba.

Remus y Sirius pasaron todo el día en el estudio, Remus absorto en su lectura y Sirius intentando simular que la reunión de la orden de la noche anterior no lo preocupaba en lo absoluto.

"Van a colgarnos adornos hasta a nosotros dos," dijo Sirius. "Te verías espectacular con un par de calabazas colgando de tus orejas."

"Cállate," dijo Remus sonriendo, "déjalas ser feliz, además no te preocupes no creo que la alegría del dia te haga perder ese animo tan encantador del ultimo año."

La mirada de Remus cambio, con un extraño gesto de sorpresa, Sirius bruscamente giro su cabeza hacia donde miraba Remus tan solo para encontrarse con Lilith y Tonks que estaban paradas en el marco de la puerta.

"Gracias," dijo Tonks interpretando la mirada de los dos, "eso era lo que queríamos saber ."

Tanto Lilith como Tonks se veían espectaculares, Lilith llevaba un hermoso vestido de fondo Rosado bordado con unas hermosas flores negras que subían desde el bode como una enredadera y un delgado fajón negro se envolvía alrededor de su pequeña cintura, parecía un poco incomoda con su atuendo y ahora que lo pensaba jamás la había visto con falda. Lilith pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque dijo, "Yo aun estoy meditando esto, no uso una de estas desde que salí de Hogwarts y no estoy muy contenta con la idea." Sus piernas se veían muy bien y las medias veladas y los tacones eran un toque especial, sin hablar del maquillaje y su cabello laceado, realmente estaba esperando uno de los horribles comentarios de Sirius pero este parecía demasiado ocupado con su lectura.

"Tonterías ," dijo Tonks, " ya te dije que estas preciosa." Tonks había optado por lo 'clásico', ojos gris azulados, cabello rubio recogido en la nuca, piel pálida y curvas medianas. Un tanto aburridora y demasiado pálida si le preguntaban a Lilith, pero ser clásicamente aburridora era uno de los privilegios que un metamorphago podía permitirse. Su vestido también era demasiado conservador, para el gusto de Lilith una blusa de satín morado con cuello halter, acompañada por una falda plateada hasta abajo de las rodillas con visos igualmente morados. Lo único divertido que tenía el atuendo de Tonks, en opinión de Lilith, eran los múltiples hilos que conformaban la falda y que una vez en movimiento, revelaban lo que debía haber revelado una falda mucho más corta.

"¿No esta muy temprano aún?," dijo Remus mirando el reloj del estudio.

"Debemos ayudar con los preparativos del ministerio," dijo Tonks, "además Charlie quedo de venir por nosotras hace media hora, dice que nos tiene una sorpresa."

"Diviértanse," dijo Tonks cuando escucho que alguien llegaba, "no nos esperen despiertos." Y bajaron la escalera para encontrarse con Charlie que acababa de llegar.

El rostro de Charlie tan solo les confirmo lo que ya sabían, se veían espectaculares.

Lilith estaba ansiosa, compartía la mesa de los aurores con Tonks y Charlie y aunque todos parecían entretenidos con la charla Lilith solamente podía mirar una y otra vez la puerta de entrada.

"Tranquila," le dijo Tonks al oído, "ya vendrá, y podrás jugar a dulce o truco." Tonks sonrió y regreso con el resto del grupo a la conversación.

Charlie por su parte, tenia una sorpresa reservada ya había comprometido a las chicas para que se fueran juntos después de la fiesta y aunque Lilith dijo no saber si podría pues tenía otros planes, sus esperanzas eran altas.

Podría decirse que el rostro de Lilith se ilumino, mientras Lucios Malfoy cruzaba la puerta de entrada, se podía ver que aún mientras saludaba a Fudge sus fríos ojos azules buscaban algo más dentro de la multitud del salón. Lilith rápidamente se dirigió hacia él. Una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, sin embargo algo la detuvo.

"Espera," le dijo Tonks amarrándola por el brazo, "no es un buen momento, la mujer que viene detrás de el es su esposa ."

Lilith rehuyo tanto su mirada como su presencia por bastante tiempo, trato de distraerse mientras bailaba con Charlie o con algunos de los compañeros de Tonks, pero sentía insistentemente la fría mirada de Lucius. Finalmente Lucius logro acorralarla cerca de la tarima en donde estaba Fudge y los más importantes miembros del ministerio, y tomándola por el brazo sin decirle nada la arrastro hacia las cortinas detrás de la tarima.

"Planeas meterme en problemas con tu mujer," le dijo Lilith con una sonrisa.

"No pude dejarla en casa ," dijo Lucius mirándola fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, maldición como le gustaba esa mirada a Lilith.

"Supongo que esta noche no reclamaras dulces," dijo Lilith "¡Que mal! me demore tanto envolviéndolos," dijo colocando la mano de él en su pecho.

Malfoy se acerco a su cuello y respiro profundamente, como si quisiera robarse por completo su aroma.

"Encontraré la manera," dijo Lucius, "pero esta noche no." Y dejando a Lilith tan sorprendida como incomoda se fue rápidamente.

Cuando Lilith regreso a la mesa, Charlie y Tonks estaban solos.

"Te estábamos esperando," dijo Charlie.

"Charlie parece tenernos una gran sorpresa," dijo Tonks. "Además de dulces," añadió levantando una caja de chocolates amarrada con un listón rosa.

Charlie entrego a Lilith una caja similar a la de Tonks con un listón rojo, y Lilith la recibió fingiendo una sonrisa, después de todo su animo no daba para más.

"Nos vamos entonces," dijo Charlie levantándose apresurado.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron pronto hacia la puerta. Lilith podía sentir la fría mirada de Lucius en su espalda mientras se alejaba.

Dicen por ahí que nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Si lo podrá decir con seguridad Charlie Weasley.

Es hallowen, este dia del año en el podemos ser personas totalmente distintas y olvidar por completo nuestra verdadera identidad, eso sin olvidar por supuesto la magia que inunda el aire en una noche como esta. Charlie había decidido darse a sí mismo un pequeño regalito anticipado e interpretar el papel que tiempo atrás habia soñado tantas veces. Había pensado en todo después del Baile del Ministerio. El lugar, una costosa habitación en el Ancient Regent, un prestigioso hotel detrás de Gringots. La compañía, sus dos mejores 'amigas' del colegio Lilith Groesbeck la cara de un ángel en el cuerpo de una pecadora y Nymphadora Tonks una chica con la extraña cualidad de poder tomar la forma de la mujer de sus sueños. La bebida, una paca de la mejor cerveza alemana. La luz, una habitación decorada bajo la luz de cientos de velas aromatizadas con un suave olor a vainilla y por supuesto que podría esperarse de la velada sin un entonador, unos deliciosos chocolates con un cremoso centro de poción de lujuriar, una fórmula que creía haber perfeccionado al duplicar cada ingrediente.

Si embargo tan pronto alcanzaron la puerta del Ancient Regent una encantadora chica de cabello rubio les interrumpió el paso, "Charlie tenemos que hablar," dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No lo creo," dijo Charlie intentando seguir su camino, "tal vez en otra ocasión."

Pero no se habían alejado mucho cuando la chica grito, "¡Te amo Charlie, te necesito."

Todos los que estaban alrededor voltearon a mirar. La escena era algo patética y simplemente imposible de ignorar.

"Creo que debes hablar con ella," dijo Tonks, "dejemos nuestra sorpresa para después."

Charlie simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "Toma esto te sirve mas a tí que a mí," le dijo Lilith entregándole la caja de chocolates y señalando con la mirada a la chica. Y juntas dieron media vuelta huyendo de la bochornosa escena que acababan de presenciar.

Sirius había desocupado su segunda botella de vino de la noche. Hubo una época en la que estaría pensando en la chica que tendría el honor de compartir su cama en la mañana . ¿Pelirroja, castaña o rubia. Bonita de cara o de cuerpo, piernas o pechos? Intentó imaginar que todavía eran esos tiempos y se preguntó por la combinación que apetecía su gusto ahora. Tuvo que detenerse fastidiado consigo mismo al reconocer que la quería pelinegra, bajita, con senos pequeños y cabello un tanto enmarañado en otras palabras, la Señorita Lilith Groesbeck.

Un observador imparcial, podría haber anotado la hora exacta en la que Sirius perdió por completo su espiritu. Fue justo en la reunión de la orden de la noche anterior, en el momento en que se enteró que la Señorita Lilith Groesbeck no sólo asistiría al Baile del Ministerio, sino que tendría carta libre, para ser lo más 'amigable' que pudiese con el Señor Lucius Malfoy para buscar información.

Al menos Tonks era auror y tenía una razón válida para asistir, pero por qué Lilith insistía en ir a un evento tan ridículo, por qué tenía que poner tanto esmero en su apariencia personal, por qué de todos las posibles misiones encomendados por la orden , tenía que tocarle involucrarse con ese remedo de ser humano.

Sirius realmente no quería saber la respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que se hacía con respecto a la Señorita Groesbeck así que intentó concentrar su atención en épocas más felices. Recordó la primera celebración que pasó en la casa de James en compañía de los Potter, cuando finalmente se decidió dejar este manicomio que era y por desgracia, sigue siendo su casa. Levantó su copa en dirección a la chimenea y tras un brindis imaginario acabó con el contenido de su copa de un sólo trago.

"Deberías bajarle al vino, no son ni las nueve," le reprochó Remus con su mejor actitud de profesor.

"¡Justo lo que necesitaba! escuchar al perfecto Lupin." Sirius bajó los pies de la mesa, tomó una botella de vino y se levantó con intención de salir de la habitación. "Me disculparás si no estoy de humor esta noche. Deje tu disfraz sobre la mesa, es un collar para Lunático. ¡Ah! y no te molestes en despertarme en el resto de la semana." Sirius se dió media vuelta y se encontró de frente con Tonks debajo del marco de la puerta del estudio.

"Vaya primito¿tan feliz como de costumbre?"

"¿Y qué pasó con la reunión de los viejos compañeros de colegio?" Sirius se inclinó un poco para ver si detrás de Tonks venía Lilith.

Encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Remus dijo, "algo se le presentó a Charlie," señalando la caja que traía en las manos y volviendo su atención sobre Sirius añadió, "pero al menos tuvo la decencia de regalarnos chocolates."

Sacando uno del empaque, se lo ofreció a Sirius en la boca, "toma primito, dicen que el chocolate es bueno para la ansiedad." Cuando Sirius se lo recibió dijo, "además te tengo buenas noticias. Lucius también dejó plantada a Lilith, así que decidimos traer la fiesta a Grimauld y ella se quedó comprando las cervezas. En un par de minutos la tendrás aquí."

"¡OH! Mi sorpresa de hallowen anhelada, servirles de segundón a un par de damas plantadas," Sirius se quejo, pero en lugar de salir de la habitación como era su intención de hacía unos instantes, se dirigió hacia el sofá en donde se dejó caer, tomando otro amplio sorbo de su botella.

"Que me perdí?" dijo Lilith entrando al estudio, Tonks colocaba música mientras movía la mesa del centro contra la pared, Remus le ayudaba y Sirius sentado en el sofá se veía extrañamente pensativo.

"Nada ," dijo Tonks, "estos caballeros son difíciles de animar, pero pensé que podríamos bailar algo."

"De acuerdo," dijo Lilith bajando la bolsa con las cervezas, "pero primero el brindis," y con la mano envió a todos los presentes una botella, incluyendo a Sirius. "Por los eventos inesperados," dijo Lilith.

" Pensé que era por el hallowen," dijo Remus haciendo un gesto con su botella.

" Por los hombres," dijo Tonks levantando su botella en alto.

Sirius se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia donde permanecía de pie Tonks. Sólo faltaba su brindis y era plenamente consciente de que los otros tres pares de ojos de la sala estaban puestos sobre él. "Por todas las cosas que solo hoy se pueden hacer," dijo finalmente, besando a Tonks en los labios. Ella sorprendida lo aparto antes de que el beso se volviese más insistente, como cláramente era su intención.

Sirius levantó su botella y bebió un trago de cerveza, tras unos segundos de demora, los demas le siguieron bebiendo de sus botellas.

"¿Un chocolate?," dijo Tonks para cambiar el tema, la verdad era que el gesto de su primo la había acelerado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

"¿Con cerveza?" dijo Lilith

" No, con mucho cariño para los dos, " dijo Tonks ofreciéndoles un bombón a Remus y a Lilith y tomando otro para sí misma.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Lilith empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda, más alegre de lo normal , su vista se estaba nublando, su piel y su capacidad para imaginar cosas se estaban colocando algo más sensibles de lo normal y no recordaba haber tomado más que un par de copas de vino en la reunión y dos cervezas.

Tonks había puesto un rock con bastante ritmo con el cual ahora movía sinuosamente sus caderas, los hilos de la falda se movían a destiempo con su cuerpo revelando las firmes y blancas piernas de Tonks. La mirada de Lilith subió en forma ascendente por las caderas, el vientre y el escote de la blusa de Tonks hasta sus labios. "Está demasiado blanca," pensó Lilith, tal vez si Sirius la hubiese besado como es debido, sus labios estarían menos pálidos.

¿Qué hacia pensando en los labios de otra mujer?. Lilith cerro sus ojos e intento concentrarse en el ritmo de la música, pero las imágenes de los labios de Tonks fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por la sensación de los labios de Sirius. Abrió los ojos temiendo encontrarlo enfrente suyo, pero Sirius al igual que Remus, permanecía sentado serio y pensativo. Tomo un largo sorbo de su cerveza, tal vez era el calor de la estúpida chimenea.

Las palabras siempre dejan espacios vacíos para ese algo importante que se resiste a ser contado, los demás pueden escuchar solo un gemido, pero nuestros pensamientos están narrándonos otra historia y nuestras pieles, bueno, ellas también tienen otra historia que incluso nuestros propios cerebros son incapaces de narrar. Sea cual fuere la causa del encantamiento, esa noche en Grimmauld, pronunciar palabras se convirtió en una actividad extremadamente difícil, excepto dentro de la mente de cada uno de sus cuatro habitantes.

'Aire, Tonks retiro el pequeño saco negro de mi cuerpo y ahora puedo respirar mejor . Música, una de mis sensaciones favoritas. Tonks, Sirius no te beso como se debe ¿cierto?. La jalo por el horrible lazo de su blusa y puedo ver en sus ojos que sabe perfectamente lo que voy a hacer a continuación. Por que demonios no hice esto antes'.

'Me esta besando, no hacíamos esto desde... desde hace mucho. Lo hace para provocar a Sirius, lo se pero no me importa, necesitaba ser besada. Si Charlie lo hubiese insinuado, lo habría dejado tenerme allí mismo en el ministerio, estúpido Remus porque tiene que pensar tanto, por que no puede contentarse con el sexo y ya como lo veníamos haciendo, por que tiene que hablar del futuro, de las consecuencias, nada de eso me ha importado jamás.'

'Cabello suelto, así esta mucho mejor mi Tonks, estaría mejor si no hubieses elegido ser rubia como la ridícula esposa de Lucius, pero las dos sabemos que Charlie siempre te pedía el cabello rubio. ¿Que diría Lucius si me viese besando a su esposa, tocando sus senos, quitándole la blusa, mordiendo su cuello? Lindo brasier Tonks. No, todavía no voy a quitártelo.'

'Alguien debería detenerlas. Debo bajarte de la mesa Tonks, bajarte y besarte. No, bajarte, disculparnos y llevarte a mi habitación. No sabes el infierno que ha sido no tenerte allí. Debo bajarte y... y. Lindas piernas Lilith, lindo liguero. Y ese corsé de cuero. No, no te acerques tanto. ¡!¡Dios¿Eso es lo que quieres? Te gusta hacer sufrir ¿no?.'

'¿Que tamaño tienes Remus?. Eso se siente bien, tienes ritmo. ¿Como eres cuando estas con Tonks¡Ah! Ella esta¡ loca por ti. ¿Puedes sentirla detrás tuyo retirando tu camisa? Apuesto que podrías con las dos. Mejor nos deshacemos de esta ridícula camiseta profesor. ¡Que piel tan suave! si te tocara con los ojos cerrados, pensaría que eres Tonks ¿Será¡ porque eres un hombre lobo?.'

'Dos pueden jugar este juego. Ven aquí primita, hagámosle honor a la tradición de la familia Black,. puedo sentir que lo deseas ¿hace cuanto que no te cogen como es debido?. Eso es, déjate llevar.'

'¿Que estas haciendo Sirius? Lilith y Remus están... están allí. ¿Nunca has tenido vergüenza cierto¡Hey! esa falda me gustaba, no tenias que romperla. No esta bien que hagas eso. ¿Quieres provocar a Lilith cierto¡No!, no esta bien que hagamos esto.'

'Dos pueden jugar este juego Señor Black. ¿O tal vez tres? Remus podría partirte en dos por tocar a su mujer. ¡Malditos cierres!. No se preocupe, se manejar la cremallera de un pantalón con los dientes. ¿Que tal si nos deshacemos de todo de una buena vez y no perdemos el tiempo? '


	10. La Mañana Siguiente

**La Mañana Siguiente**

¿Dónde estoy? todo es blanco el techo el piso, no existe arriba ni abajo ni siquiera su cuerpo existe, por mas que intenta mirarlo solo sigue viendo el blanco alrededor, la sensación de calma a su alrededor es agobiante, no puede escuchar ni siquiera su respiración y como podría hacerlo ¡no tiene cuerpo¿Hay alguien aquí? Pero no escucha ningún sonido, el silencio todo da vueltas, lejos ve algo mas allá, hay algo no lo puede distinguir, no para de mirarlo y se acerca cada vez mas, son letras escritas en el aire, se mueven y organizan¿será esta la clave que necesito para salir de aquí? Un segundo, estas no son letras son símbolos, Runas? Símbolos Elficos? Que son¿En donde los he visto antes? Poco a poco se organizan frente a ella y adquieren un orden ¿Qué será?, el blanco desaparece sea lo que sea parece estar pasando aunque no distingue nada a su alrededor puede sentir su cuerpo de nuevo y trata de mirar de nuevo estos signos y descifrar lo que son se vuelven mas oscuros y puedo tocarlos la superficie es tibia y suave parecieran grabados sobre un suave terciopelo... como ... como la piel humana... como si estuvieran tatuados en alguien...

" Ya despertaste? Buenos días" dijo Sirius entre bostezos abrazando a Lilith.

Sobresaltada Lilith abre sus ojos, y allí bajo ella esta Sirius, con su pecho tatuado y mirándola tiernamente.

" Maldición" dice Lilith, apartando el cabello de su rostro y mirándose bajo la sabana, esta completamente desnuda.

"Maldición" repite Lilith

"Maldición?" pregunta Sirius confundido, mirándola con incertidumbre.

" Es tarde debo irme" dice Lilith saltando hacia el piso con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y perdiéndose por le corredor.

"Tarde para que?" Le grita Sirius corriendo detrás de ella "Hoy es Sábado", pero Lilith ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Su corazón latía rápidamente¿que eran todos estos recuerdos que se agolparon en su mente, en cuanto cerro la puerta?, sus piernas le dolían, y varios rasguños ardían por todo su cuerpo, como era posible que todo esto hubiera pasado.

" Es la ultima vez que bebo en mi vida" dijo Lilith tratando de componer la maraña que era su cabello.

Una buena ducha y una buena crema desmaquilladora habían mejorado el aspecto de Lilith casi al cien por ciento, de todas formas los mordiscos que tenia en el cuello y los rasguños aun no se habían ido, mirándose al espejo sonreía "Tal vez sea mejor guardarlos como recuerdo, heridas de batalla"

Aun agotada y con cada músculo de su cuerpo resentido, el hambre la obligaba a dejar su habitación, lentamente bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, y allí sentados a la mesa estaban Remus, Sirius y Tonks.

" Buenos días" dijo Lilith

"Tardes" dijo Tonks, "¿Hambre?" pregunto Tonks señalando los platos sobre la mesa , fue como si hubiera leído su mente.

Lilith se sentó rápidamente a la mesa y lentamente empezó a comer, todos comían en silencio.

"¿Y desde cuando ese hombre lobo ha estado comiéndose a mi dulce primita?," preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

"Cállate," le respondió Remus a Sirius, lanzándole un trozo de pan cerca de la cabeza.

"Tres meses antes de que ustedes comenzarán," le dijo Tonks mirando la cara de sorpresa de Remus.

"Vaya, ustedes se cuentan todo ¿no?," contestó Remus.

"No, ella lo adivinó todo," le contestó Tonks girándose un poco hacia Remus.

"Exactamente que tipo de celebración tenían pensada con el Señor Charlie Weasley." pregunto Remus

"Y Malfoy." Añadió Sirius, mientras Lilith le respondía con una mueca.

"¿Serviría de algo declararnos inocentes, cuando ya hemos sido encontradas culpables?" dijo Tonks

"Sólo estamos preguntando... " dijo Remus

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Charlie con esos chocolates?" dijo Tonks

" ¿Cómo saben que son los chocolates?" pregunto Lilith, aunque sabia que había llegado tarde a la conversación

" Simple, no fue el vino" dijo Sirius mostrando tres dedos de su mano a Lilith y bajando uno "Pues ni Tonks ni tu tomaron acá" dijo Sirius, mientras Lilith asintió con la cabeza.

" No fue la cerveza" dijo Remus mientras Sirius bajaba otro dedo " por que ya la analizamos esta mañana¿Qué nos queda'"

" Los chocolates" dijo Sirius bajando el ultimo dedo que quedaba, "Tienen un relleno bastante peculiar"

" En que estaría pensando Charlie?" dijo Tonks de nuevo

"Yo solo tengo una palabra para ti. 'El Aqueronte' " dijo Lilith a Tonks

_Julio 24 1985_

_Las tardes de verano eran espectaculares, las pequeñas nubes bailaban al compás de la suave brisa adoptando distintas formas._

" _una oveja" dijo una voz casi infantil_

" _No Dafne , no seas tonta es un gato, mira los bigotes" dijo otra voz_

" _Para nada¿ no pueden adivinar? Es un león!" dijo otra voz_

_Tres figuras tendidas en el pasto miraban hacia el cielo con sus brazos doblados bajo su cabeza, excepto una de ellas que mantenía su brazo derecho elevado hacia el cielo._

"_Estas demente Honos '" dijo la primera figura de la derecha, incorporándose y apoyándose en sus codos " Ni en un millón de años, eso seria un León"_

" _Insisto en que es un oveja, Freya mira lo esponjoso de su cabeza" dijo la figura que estaba en el medio, señalando hacia el cielo la enigmática forma que se mantenía sobre ellos._

"_Olvídalo Dafne, eso no tiene forma" dijo la primera figura regresando su cabeza al suelo._

" _Ustedes no tienen imaginación muchachas y así el hechizo no funciona" dijo la figura que mantenía su brazo en alto._

" _Claro que si tenemos imaginación" dijo Dafne_

"_No tienes talento para los hechizos , transformadores Honos y ya, acéptalo fin de la discusión" dijo Freya_

_Honos bajo su brazo e inmediatamente la figura fue arrastrada por el viento hasta desaparecer en el cielo._

"_Estoy aburrido" dijo levantándose del suelo " de haber sabido que estaríamos así de aburridos me hubiera quedado cuidando a mis hermanos en casa"_

" _Si claro" dijo Freya " Cuidar dos niños hiperactivos y un bebe debe ser grandioso"_

" _Hagamos algo distinto" dijo Dafne_

" _Seguro" dijo Honos en tono de burla "como, que? una carrera?" _

" _Por que no?" dijo Freya levantándose del suelo " Crees que no te podemos ganar?" _

" _Lo dudo" dijo Honos sonriendo_

" _A que si" dijo Dafne_

" _Las mujeres no sirven para correr, sus caderas pesan mucho" dijo Honos_

"_Mentira" dijo Freya_

" _No seria justo" dijo Honos " intentemos algo para lo que podamos competir por igual"_

" _perfecto descartemos un trivia de conocimientos" dijo Freya " no podrías ganarnos"_

" _Seguro! cerebrito" dijo Honos en tono sarcástico " que tal nadar?"_

" _De acuerdo" se apresuro a decir Freya desafiante. _

" _Esperen no tenemos vestidos de baño" dijo Dafne_

" _Nadaremos desnudos" dijo Honos pensando que las muchachas se acobardarían._

_Freya y Dafne se miraron, Dafne sabia que el orgullo de Freya no soportaría ceder ante Honos y terminaría cediendo, además tampoco estaba dispuesta a pasar por cobarde, y que mas da, a ella le encantaba el riesgo y eran mayoría, no había nada que perder._

" _Esta bien" dijo Dafne._

_Honos sorprendido vacilo_

" _Te vas a echar para atrás Honos" dijo Freya_

" _Jamás" dijo el muchacho " Nadaremos desde el muelle hasta la piedra grande de la otra orilla" dijo señalando con su varita._

" _De acuerdo" dijeron las muchachas en coro._

_Honos se quito su camiseta, las chicas solo se miraron entre si, pero cuando el muchacho se disponía a quitarse sus pantalones dijo "Planean nadar entonces con su ropa puesta"_

"_Tal vez" dijo Freya cruzándose de brazos_

" _Como quieran, el peso las retrasara más" dijo Honos y después de quitarse sus pantalones corrió al agua rápidamente._

" _Lo hago si tu lo haces" dijo Dafne mirando a Freya_

_Freya dudo por unos instantes, pero la idea de perder en estos momentos no era una opción._

_Rápidamente las chicas se deshicieron de sus prendas y corrieron al lago al encuentro de Honos. El agua estaba fría y la recibieron con placer, porque el verano ese año había sido especialmente caluroso y al contacto con sus pieles se sentía tibia._

" _Listos" dijo Honos_

"_Listas" dijo Dafne_

" _En sus marcas" dijo Honos tomando posición"Fuera." _

_El primero en ir hasta la meta y regresar hasta la orilla del lago fue Charlie, en segundo lugar Tonks y en tercer lugar Lilith._

"_No es justo, hiciste tus brazos y piernas más largos," se quejó Lilith. "Eso es trampa, ella queda descalificada."_

"_Nadie dijo que no se podía utilizar magia." Dijo Dafne_

"_No podemos usar magia." Respondió Honos_

"_Mi punto, yo no utilicé mi varita, mis transformaciones no son magia para el ministerio."dijo Dafne._

"_Tramposa,"dijo Freya dándole la espalda._

"_No," dijo Dafne._

"_Dafne es una tramposa," dijo Freya empujando a Dafne con sus manos sobre su pecho,_

_Dafne se levanto y pellizco a Freya en su pecho"Autch, eso dolió"dijo Freya tocándose su seno y rozándolo suavemente para mitigar el dolor, Honos que miraba sintió una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo, ver a Freya tocando su seno era demasiado excitante._

"_¿Te hice daño?" dijo Dafne y arrepentida se acerco a mirar, acercando su rostro y su mano tal vez demasiado al seno de Freya con preocupación, lo que lejos de ayudar a Honos lo excito mucho mas._

"_Tramposa," dijo Freya sin molestarle la cercanía de Dafne, que aun intentaba ver si había algún daño_

"_Honos, tu sí eres imparcial¿quién ganó?"Pregunto Dafne._

" _Yo gané, las dos perdieron."dijo Honos intentando lucir lo mas apacible que pudiera._

"_Entonces la penitencia es?" dijo Freya alejando la mano de Dafne que una se encontraba cerca._

"_Un beso" dijo Honos, y las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia el "no, no a mí, entre ustedes" Las os chicas se miraron por un instante y rápido como un parpadeo tocaron sus labios. _

"_No, no así, tiene que durar por lo menos cuarenta segundos, tienen que utilizar la lengua y si paran, vuelven a comenzar." Grito Honos_

"_Eso es demasiado." Dijo Freya_

"_Es una penitencia doble, las dos perdieron." Insistió Honos._

"_Yo llegué segunda." Alego Tonks_

"_Sólo porque hiciste trampa." Dijo Freya_

"_Ya sabía yo que les iba a dar miedo." Dijo Honos dándose media vuelta y saliendo del agua_

"¿_Miedo?" dijo Dafne_

"_No nos da miedo" dijo Freya y mirando a Dafne alego "pero no queremos"_

"_Por eso se llama penitencia" dijo Honos quien se había sentado en el prado mirando a las dos muchachas " yo, contare los 40 segundos" dijo Honos_

_Las chicas entonces unieron sus labios, e instintivamente cerraron sus ojos mientras Honos contaba en voz alta 1... 2... 3... 4... Para Freya fue una sensación que nunca había sentido, así que esto era lo que se sentía besar a alguien, aquí quedaban sus preguntas sobre el porque tantos chicos en el colegio pensaban solo en esto, la sensación que recorría su cuerpo lejos de ser molesta como lo pensó al principio era agradable, casi podía decirse que era imposible no dejarse arrastrar por ella._

_12 ... 13 ... 14 ... 15 ... Dafne al igual que Freya sentía esta extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como podía estar mal algo que se sentía tan bien, por que todo su cuerpo deseaba interactuar de la misma manera que sus labios¿Qué pensaría Freya si lo intentara?_

_22 ... 23 ... 24 ... los cuerpos de las chicas poco a poco se habían ido acercando mas y mas, fuera por efecto de la corriente o de ellas mismas ahora estaban una pegada a la otra, Dafne con un ligero movimiento de su mano tomo la mano de Freya esperando su reacción, Freya acepto el gesto abriendo sus dedos e intercalándolos con los suyos ¿Era esto una invitación?_

"_38 ... 39 ... y ... 40!" Grito Honos, pero nadie parecía escucharlo, ninguna de las dos muchachas paro de besarse._

"Supongo que cuando Charlie habló de revivir viejos tiempos tenía en mente algo más que conversar," dijo Tonks mientras Lilith tomaba un sorbo de café y sonreía.

"Y nosotros perdiendo nuestro tiempo aprendiendo a transformarnos en animagos y a salir a escondidas del castillo." Dijo Sirius

"Siento tener que recordarte, que no había ninguna mujer en nuestro grupo." Dijo Remus

"Debimos haber aceptado a Lily, James y tú hubiesen estado encantados." Dijo Sirius

Tonks dirigió una mirada a Remus esperando una explicación, pero Remus la evadió concentrándose de nuevo en la caja de deliciosos pecados que estaba frente a los tres.

"¿Que vamos a hacer con esto?" pregunto Remus

"A que te refieres" pregunto Lilith

"A que no podemos dejarlo por ahí, es peligroso" respondió Remus

"Deberíamos guardarlo" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en su boca.

Tonks arqueo su ceja en desaprobación y Lilith simplemente con un movimiento de su mano incendio tanto la caja como su invaluable contenido , y ante el asombro de todos salió con su taza de café de la cocina.

Pero en cuanto alcanzo las segundas escaleras Sirius venia detrás de ella.

"Realmente no entiendo tu actitud" le dijo Sirius

"Que quieres entender" le dijo Lilith " ¿Por qué queme los chocolates?"

"Eso y lo de esta mañana y un millón de cosas mas" dijo Sirius

"Un millón de cosas mas ... como Malfoy" dijo Lilith

" Pensé que estábamos bien" dijo Sirius

"Y estamos ... ahora si me disculpas estoy cansada me voy a dormir" dijo Lilith y se dio media vuelta para seguir subiendo las escaleras

Lilith miraba desde su ventana, era el primer domingo en mucho tiempo que ni ella ni Sirius prestaban atención al jardín y la verdad el estado del lugar era espantoso, esas plantas crecían muy rápido.

"¿Puedo pasar?" dijo Tonks

"Claro" dijo Lilith apartándose de la ventana

"Pensé que aun estabas dormida" dijo Tonks

"No" sonrió Lilith "Estoy despierta desde hace rato, ayer si dormí toda la tarde"

"Te entiendo, yo también" dijo Tonks

Lilith se sentó a la cabecera de la cama y Tonks a los pies

" ¿Quieres hablar de lo de Charlie?" dijo Lilith

" ¿Tu también has pensado en eso?" dijo Tonks

" Si, quisiera vengarme, por muchas cosas" dijo Lilith " No todas con Charlie desgraciadamente"

"Llevan horas hablando" dijo Remus entrando al estudio

"Estarán pensando como devolverle el favor a Weasley" dijo Sirius Mientras trataba de concentrarse por décima vez en el mismo párrafo.

" Eso es lo que me preocupa" dijo Remus.

"¿Que te preocupa?" pregunto Tonks desde la puerta del estudio acomodándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

"¿Vas a salir?" pregunto Remus

"Vamos a salir" le contesto Tonks lanzándole el abrigo "aun me faltan algunas compras y Lilith no esta de humor para acompañarme"

Remus intento parecer inconforme ante Sirius, y colocándose el abrigo salió con Tonks.

Lilith sabia que en algún lugar había guardado el pergamino que estaba buscando y mientras revolvía una y otra vez los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio sintió a alguien en la puerta

"Ya te dije que las estaba buscando" dijo sin voltear a mirar hacia la puerta "Por que me sigas acosando no van a aparecer mas rápido"dijo mientras volteaba

"Pensé que era Tonks" dijo mientras continuaba su búsqueda,

Allí en la puerta estaba Sirius mirándola, como si intentara contestarle algo.

"Me di cuenta" dijo mientras entraba en la habitación "quiero que terminamos la conversación que iniciamos ayer" dijo Sirius

"Te escucho" dijo Lilith que ahora buscaba bajo su colchón

"No me estas poniendo atención" se quejo Sirius mientras se sentaba en la cama y bajaba el colchón que Lilith trataba de levantar.

"¿Tu no tienes algunas de las notas de Anabell todavía?" pregunto Lilith ignorando su comentario.

"Algunas " dijo Sirius resignado.

"Las necesito" dijo Lilith "Urgente"

"De acuerdo pero primero hablas conmigo" dijo Sirius

"Te digo que te estoy escuchando" dijo Lilith "Es que en serio me urgen esas paginas"

"Ya le dije que ahora se las doy" dijo Sirius impaciente

"Vale"dijo Lilith resignada tomando asiento.

"Lo que dije es en broma" dijo Sirius, Lilith lo miro con duda.

"Ayer" dijo Sirius "Lo que dije en la cocina era broma" aclaro Sirius

"Jamás usaría algo como eso, no sin consultar" Dijo Sirius "Y además no lo necesito" aclaro con un poco de orgullo

"Seguro" dijo Lilith ofendida "Si esa es su certeza mas grande, truena los dedos y aquí esta tonta que cae a sus pies" dijo Lilith.

"Yo no me refería a eso" dijo Sirius " Yo se perfectamente que ninguno de nosotros estaba ... en su puesto , esa noche"

"¿Sabe que?" dijo Lilith "tiene razón mi problema y mi rabia ni siquiera son con usted" dijo levantándose de la cama "La rabia es conmigo misma"

"No lo entiendo" dijo Sirius

"Todo lo que sufrí resignándome a que si queríamos 'estar bien' debíamos ser solo amigos, aceptando de buen grado lo que pudiera obtener y sufriendo por que no era lo que quería y una vez que me resigno y decido salir adelante, caigo de nuevo como una imbecil" dijo Lilith

"Ninguno sabia lo que hacia" repitió Sirius

"No importa " dijo Lilith "yo debí... detenerme"

"Yo pensé lo mismo, ayer en la mañana" dijo Sirius

"De acuerdo" dijo Lilith "ese era el comentario encantador y tranquilizador que quería escuchar" dijo riéndose de si misma.

"Pero cuando me desperté y te vi" dijo Sirius y se detuvo pensativo

"Entendió el error que cometió, si ya lo se, después de todo la idea de los amigos era suya desde un principio" dijo Lilith completando el silencio de Sirius

"No, de hecho sentí que era lo correcto y por primera vez no quería salir corriendo de esta situación" dijo mirando al suelo.

Lilith sorprendida, no podía pensar en ningún comentario frente a lo que Sirius acababa de decir, su corazón latía fuertemente y en su mente solo podía rogar para que este no fuera el inicio de una de esas hermosas frases terminadas en pero...

"Me di cuenta que no tengo razón para seguir huyendo, y mientras te abrazaba ayer sentí que era lo correcto" dijo Sirius levantándose "Lamentablemente usted no sintió lo mismo, como quedo bastante claro" y diciendo esto se dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Ah! No" grito Lilith " A mi no me va a hacer esto"

Sirius volteo a mirarla sorprendido

"Primero termina con todo con la excusa mas tonta del mundo" dijo Lilith acercándose a el "Y ahora tiene el descaro de recriminarme porque es culpa mía, no señor ni lo piense, deje de portarse como un niño no sea cobarde y dígame que se equivoco"

Sirius que no salía de su asombro, le sonrió y abrazándola por la cintura y mirándola a los ojos la beso

"No " le dijo Lilith soltándose de su abrazo "Así de fácil no es" y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su búsqueda, pero Sirius hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y la abrazo por la espalda y tiernamente la beso en el cuello, Lilith sonreía, ella se dio media vuelta y beso a Sirius

"A quien quiero engañar, usted me vuelve loca" dijo Lilith

Sirius solo sonrió mientras continuaba abrazándola y besándola.

"Ahora si páseme mis notas" dijo Lilith, y juntos fueron a buscarlas

"Cual es la urgencia" dijo Sirius mientras Lilith revisaba los pergaminos

"Es demasiado curioso señor Black" contesto Lilith sin mirarlo

"¿Planean una venganza?" pregunto Sirius

"Es demasiado suspicaz señor Black" dijo Lilith dándole la espalda y se alejo por el pasillo leyendo los pergaminos

Sirius sonreía.

Tonks y Remus habían llegado cargados de paquetes, cuando Lilith entro al estudio

"Tonks, tengo algo para ti" dijo Lilith con una sonrisa

" ¿Lo encontraste?" pregunto Tonks corriendo hacia donde estaba Lilith

"¿Sigues de acuerdo con esto?" pregunto Lilith sosteniendo el pergamino contra su pecho.

"Si tu lo estas, lo estoy yo" dijo Tonks

"¿De acuerdo con que?" pregunto Remus

"Ahorra energía Remus, no te lo van a decir" dijo Sirius que entraba al estudio en ese momento.

"Demasiada curiosidad" dijo Lilith acariciando la cabeza de Sirius y jugando con su cabello.

Tener los pergaminos de Anabell, resulto no solamente para Lilith una herramienta muy útil, finalmente ella y Tonks tenían planeada una venganza para Charlie y todo gracias a una poción "minimus petrificatun" que tenia Anabell, aunque el motivo de su creación no estaba muy claro Lilith supuso que era tan solo el resultado de un error en la fabricación de una poción de la verdad de su madre, pues tanto los ingredientes como las cantidades eran similares y era solo el orden en la preparación lo que las diferenciaba. Los ingredientes fueron fáciles de conseguir y como siempre los mas difíciles Anabell los había enviado en su jardín.

El suave olor que salía del recipiente inundaba la habitación y mientras su contenido cambiaba de color y pese a no tener ninguna fuente de calor continuaba hirviendo Tonks y Lilith miraban su contenido con curiosidad..

"¿Segura que así debería ser?, sigue dando vueltas y no para de hervir¡en que color se supone que debe quedar?" pregunto Tonks

"Pues hicimos todo lo que decía en el pergamino¿segura que echaste suficiente raíz de melisa mexicana?, por que aquí dice que debe quedar transparente, justamente para evitar su detección" dijo Lilith concentrada en el pergamino

"Transparente?, no ahora es verde, ahora amarilla , no azul, espera! Espera! esta aclarando, no volvió a rojo" esto es un fracaso dijo Tonks alejándose del recipiente.

"dejémosla así esta noche y mañana la miramos te parece?" dijo Lilith

"Te parece conveniente dormir aquí con esa cosa, que tal que tenga efectos secundarios" dijo Tonks.

"Tienes razón tal vez deba dormir en otra habitación" dijo Lilith con una sonrisa

"Proponía dejarla en el jardín al aire libre" aclaro Tonks " pero parece que tu idea es mejor" y abriendo la ventana del cuarto de Lilith cerraron la puerta y dejaron la poción que aun continuaba hirviendo.

"¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?" pregunto Lilith a Sirius que permanecía silencio, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello.

"¿Ya pensaste que excusa vas a dar para no continuar con tu misión? Pregunto Sirius

"¿No continuar con mi misión? " Lilith parecía sorprendida.

"No tienes razón para seguir este ridículo jueguito que tienes con Malfoy" dijo Sirius

"Pues la orden cree algo distinto" dijo Lilith " Además esta semana prácticamente ni lo he visto ... a solas" aclaro Lilith

" Pues que reconfortante resulta eso" dijo Sirius apartando las manos de Lilith de su cabello "se supone que es solo trabajo al menos intenta disimular lo mucho que te emociona estar con el".

"Tienes razón es solo trabajo, pero estoy demasiado cerca de conseguir lo que quiero... es decir lo que necesitamos" aclaro Lilith luego de ver que sus palabras no habían salido tan bien como esperaba.

"Yo no necesito nada" dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama.

"Necesitas saber cual es el plan que tienen, y para el que dicen que no les queda mucho tiempo, además necesito saber si ya encontró la forma de tomar la profecía sin necesidad de que ninguno de los interesados este presente" dijo Lilith levantándose y caminando junto a el "No crees que es importante saber eso por el bien de Harry" jugar esta carta le resultaba un poco molesto a Lilith, pues sabia que Sirius jamás antepondría nada al bienestar de su sobrino y eso claramente también parecía incluirla a ella, pues Sirius suspiro y bajando la cabeza se dio por vencido y regreso a la cama.

"Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna otra razón para hacer esto, Sirius, al igual que tu y por que se lo importante que es para ti solo busco la manera de evitar un riesgo para Harry" dijo Lilith, esconder sus motivos personales realmente le dolió a Lilith, pero como podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer no solo los planes de L.V. sino averiguar algo mas de lo que sucedió a su familia.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, o tan siquiera mirar al otro, Lilith solo escuchaba a Sirius suspirar y parecía estar bastante contrariado, pero sabia que no había nada que pudiera decir para resolver este asunto así que por su parte solo pudo tratar de ignorarlo toda la noche.

"Funciono" grito Tonks

Lilith por poco suelta la taza de café que intentaba llevarse hacia los labios

"Transparente" dijo Tonks levantando el recipiente que llevaba en sus manos

"perfecto ahora solo debes convencer a Charlie" dijo Lilith

"¿Debo convencer a Charlie?" pregunto Tonks " desde cuando debo yo hacerlo sola, estoy segura que tu lo harías mas fácil que yo"

"Gracias" dijo Lilith "no sabes como me hace sentir de bien ese comentario hoy"

"Lo siento" dijo Tonks "si te sirve de Consuelo Charlie no regresara sino hasta la próxima reunión de la orden, lo que sea lo aclararemos antes de que regrese

Mientras miraba por la ventana del bus Lilith trataba de concentrarse en lo que era su antiguo pasatiempo, recorrer las calles mirando a la gente y todas aquellas cosas que enriquecen el paisaje y hacen a Londres lo especial que es, pero a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones esta vez no lograba calmarse, todo el asunto de su nueva misión en el ministerio estaba provocándole ahora una pelea consigo misma.

Después de la discusión de la noche anterior Lilith había caído en cuenta de un hacho tan evidente que le daba franca vergüenza no haber pensado en eso antes, Sirius sobre todas las cosas tenia la responsabilidad de su ahijado, tal como Lilith lo veía ahora si ellos tuvieran un futuro juntos necesariamente tendría que hacerse a la idea de ocupar un segundo lugar en sus prioridades. Plantearse como lo hacia ahora la nueva idea de una relación seria y con un futuro distinta a todas sus relaciones anteriores le implicaba empezar a considerar situaciones nuevas, de las que no podría escapar tan fácil como antes.

Por ejemplo su mayor dilema ahora, a pesar de que en sus inicios la idea de una relación con Lucius se basaba mas en su necesidad de venganza y su curiosidad, desde que la orden los supo y encomendó esta nueva misión ahora tenia una obligación de otro tipo para continuarla, independientemente de lo mal que esto la hiciera sentir ahora que su relación con Sirius de nuevo tenia esperanzas.

Su sentimiento de culpa se reforzaba en el hecho de que aparte de la misión y su curiosidad Lilith no podía negar que si sentía cierta atracción por Lucius lo cual la hacia sentir aun mas culpable de traición a su nueva y débil relación.

"¿Te pasa algo malo?" pregunto Tonks que estaba sentada a su lado y se extrañaba del comportamiento triste y pensativo de su compañera.

Lilith volteo a mirar a Tonks y trato de encontrar en su amiga un consejo o una respuesta a todas las dudas que ahora la asaltaban.

"Entiendo tu sentimiento de culpa, y creo que tienes razon, deberias hablar con Snape o con Dumbledore y pedirles que te saquen del ministerio" dijo tonks

"¿Y que papel jugaria ahora para la orden?" dijo lilith " Si terminara abruptamente esta relacion, Lucius sospecharia y podria verme como un obstaculo y no podria regresar a hacer mi antuguo trabajo con fudge , de nuevo me colocaria en la mira de los enemigos de mi familia" dijo Lilith "Y no prestaria ningun servicio para la orden, seria una carga muerta".

"Ademas" dijo Lilith"siento que estoy cerca de conseguir algo muy importante, Lucius esta desesperado no ha logrado lo que buscaba y necesita ayuda por cualquier medio antes de inciciar un plan B" dijo Lilith

"¿Ya hablaste de esto con Snape?" pregunto Tonks

Lilith asintió "Hace una semana que logre colarme en Hogwarts sin que el sapo ese que tienen por inquisidora me viera, hubiera tenido infinidad de problemas si Fudge se hubiera enterado" dijo Lilith

"Pues es tu decisión Lilith, odiaría estar en tu lugar y tener que decidir entre la orden y Remus, preguntaste por mi opinión y ya te la di" dijo Tonks.

Lilith y Tonks entraron al ministerio en silencio y mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores la figura de Lucius Malfoy apareció ante ellas, Tonks tomo a Lilith por el brazo y dando una odiosa mirada a quien era su tío político alejo a Lilith de su presencia.


	11. Good bye to romance

"Desde cuando tiene prohibido hablar conmigo" dijo Lucius entrando a la oficina de Lilith como si fuera propia

"No pensé que quisiera hacer pública nuestra.... amistad" dijo Lilith apenas levantando la mirada, tratando de no demostrar sorpresa.

"Entiendo" dijo Lucius "Por la mirada de su amiguita pensé que le incomodaba mi presencia"

"No sabía que le importara lo que piensa mi amiguita" dijo Lilith bajando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y mirándolo fijamente "Tiene algo especifico en mente o solo pasaba a visitarme" continuo Lilith.

"En realidad mis motivos son únicamente investigativos" dijo Lucius con seriedad y tomando asiento en la única silla de la oficina.

"Cuando no lo han sido señor Malfoy" dijo Lilith sonriendo y apoyando una mano sobre la mesa.

"Quiero saber exactamente qué nivel de compromiso está dispuesta a aceptar por nosotros" dijo Lucius

Lilith quedo un poco sorprendida por lo directo de su pregunta "Qué clase de compromiso quiere acaso, no lo entiendo"

Lucius se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Lilith, sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, pero por primera vez Lilith estaba esperando que no sucediera nada más.

"Yo podría interceder por ti ante el señor oscuro" dijo Lucius "demostrarle que el error de tu familia ha sido reivindicado y que estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros"

"Exactamente que error estaría redimiendo" dijo Lilith rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para evitar que se alejara.

"Claro, supongo que no lo recuerdas, pero tu familia fue uno de los principales apoyos del señor oscuro cuando inicio su anterior campaña" dijo Malfoy "suministraron dinero y sus propiedades muchas veces para nuestras reuniones, pero cuando tu madre regresó y se caso con ese asqueroso auror, tu familia decidió no participar más con nuestra causa y retiro todo su apoyo al señor oscuro" dijo

"¿Por eso los mataron?" dijo Lilith soltándolo de repente

"En realidad el castigo debía ser diferente, tan solo pensaban castigarlos un poco... contigo..." dijo Malfoy mientras bajaba uno de sus dedos por el escote de Lilith.

"¿Conmigo?" pregunto Lilith, casi sin percatarse de los movimientos de Lucius.

"Veras, el señor oscuro no quería perder su apoyo y para obtenerlo de nuevo envió a Greyback por ti" dijo Lucius mientras besaba su cuello, Lilith abrió sus enormes ojos sorprendidas y dio un paso atrás "Para amenazarlos y unirlos de nuevo a su causa, debes reconocer Lilith que su actitud fue benevolente pues a otros los hubiera mandado matar enseguida, pero tu familia era muy importante para él" dijo Lucius tomando a Lilith por los hombros y mirándola fijamente, Lilith estaba paralizada.

"Tus abuelos murieron por decisión propia, el señor oscuro no quería su muerte, el culpable es ese sucio auror que los puso en su contra" Dijo Lucius con un tono dulce casi como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"Entiendo" dijo Lilith en un suspiro

"Pero tú puedes cambiar eso" dijo Lucius

Lilith le miro como si no comprendiera lo que decía, ¿cómo podría reparar todo y devolverles la vida a sus abuelos?

"Puedes limpiar el nombre de los Groesbeck y encontrar de nuevo el favor del señor oscuro" dijo Lucius.

Lilith lo miraba fijamente esperando que solo fuera una broma de mal gusto lo que acababa de decir, pero Lucius seguía mirándola fijamente y era obvio que cada una de sus palabras eran serias.

"No serias una marginada nunca más, retomarías toda la gloria que caracterizo tu apellido desde hace tanto tiempo y no habría precio por tu cabeza" dijo Lucius

"¿Aun quieren matarme?" dijo Lilith

"Pero no dejare que eso pase" dijo Lucius abrazándola "Yo estoy aquí para defenderte, y yo hablare con el señor oscuro a tu favor, después de que él vea que quieres rectificar el error de tu familia, no habrá más persecuciones y estoy seguro que te querrá como a una hija"

Lilith permanecía sorprendida, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

"Greyback no podrá hacerte daño, ni siquiera cuando regrese" dijo Lucius que continuaba abrazando a Lilith "Que contestas Lilith, ¿aceptaras el compromiso?"

La cabeza de Lilith daba vueltas, no sabía si era por el fuerte abrazo que Lucius le daba o por la información que acababa de recibir pero sentía que su garganta se cerraba no podía emitir ni él más mínimo sonido y tampoco podía respirar, después de un momento de silencio Lucius aparto a Lilith y sosteniéndola aun por los hombros volvió a preguntar "¿Aceptaras el compromiso?"

Lilith solo asintió con su cabeza un par de veces y miro a Lucius con perplejidad.

"Lo sabía" dijo Lucius en un tono casi eufórico y la abrazo de nuevo "Esto es lo mejor para ti y para nosotros dos Lilith vas a ver" y acto seguido salió de la oficina tan sorpresivamente como había entrado.

Su cabeza tardo varios minutos en dejar de dar vueltas, y su respiración apenas se estaba normalizando, ¿cómo era posible todo lo que acababa de escuchar?, Necesitaba respuestas y sobre todo necesitaba sacar ese enorme nudo que sentía en la boca del estomago y le impedía respirar. Corrió por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente a Tonks, pero en la oficina de aurores del segundo piso no pudo encontrarla, y en ese momento solo pudo pensar en alguien más 'Sirius'.

Luego de aparecer frente a la plaza de Grimmauld, Lilith corrió desesperadamente en dirección hacia la casa, pues ya fuera por la increíble confusión que tenia o por el malestar apareció bastante lejos del numero 12.

Pero cuando corría por desespero hacia la casa y estaba pronta a llegar alguien la detuvo "Detente que té pasa" dijo una voz "Lilith que te sucede... cálmate, respira" era Remus que acababa de salir de Grimmauld place.

Lilith parecía no reconocerlo pues lo miraba pero no contestaba nada y acto seguido solo pudo abrazarlo y empezar a llorar.

Remus estaba sorprendido "Cálmate" le decía a Lilith mientras acariciaba su cabeza consolándola "¿Qué pasó?, escúchame le paso algo grave a Tonks" dijo apartándola y mirándola a la cara

"No, Tonks está bien" dijo Lilith entre sollozos.

"Entonces dime ¿qué te pasa?" dijo Remus abrazándola de nuevo "Vamos, vamos adentro y cuéntame que te sucede, no te preocupes Sirius está alimentando a Buckbeack no nos va a interrumpir"

Lilith no planeaba precisamente ir hacia Remus por consuelo, pero él parecía haber entendido otra cosa y ella no-tenía ni él ánimo ni las fuerzas suficientes para disuadirlo de la idea.

Remus escucho todo lo Lilith entre sollozos le dijo, pero solo podía abrazarla pues no sabía que decirle.

"No quería creerlo pero en verdad murieron por mi culpa" dijo Lilith "Murieron por culpa de mi padre"

"Tu padre no tuvo la culpa de nada Lilith, ni tu tampoco" dijo Remus "El solo le mostró a tus abuelos y a tu madre las terribles acciones que L.V. hacia y de las que ellos no estaban al tanto, ellos solos tomaron la decisión, pues sabían que no era lo correcto"

"Pero murieron por eso" dijo Lilith sollozando

"Sabían que hacían lo correcto, y murieron para protegerte para alejarte de toda la maldad y enmendar su error" dijo Remus

Pero esto no tranquilizaba a Lilith que seguía sollozando.

"¿Por eso es que mi padre no quiere verme?" dijo Lilith levantando su rostro y mirando a Remus

"¿Quién dijo que no quiere verte Lilith?" dijo Remus

"Desde que llegue aquí no me escribe y no ha venido a verme, ¿se esconde porque cree que lo culpo por la muerte de mis abuelos?'" dijo Lilith

"O me culpa a mí de que ellos murieran defendiéndome y mi madre tuvo que huir, yo pude haberlo evitado" dijo Lilith

"¿Eras solo una niña como podías haberlo evitado?" le dijo Remus

"Si pude y no lo logre... justo como ahora no logro entender" Lilith vacilo después de pronunciar esta frase "no logro entender lo que me pasa"

Remus seguía abrazándola intentando consolarla, cuando Sirius entro

"Que sucede" dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

Lilith aun entre sollozos le contó lo que paso.

"Bueno, pues no entiendo porque tanto drama" dijo Sirius recostando su cuerpo contra el espaldar de la silla y balanceándose sobre las dos patas traseras "no era eso lo que ya sabía a grandes rasgos" dijo mirando a Lilith " o esperaba encontrar algo nuevo.

Lilith se sintió como una idiota, como pudo pensar en Sirius como apoyo en un momento como ese, y a pesar del desconcierto que para sus sollozos de un solo movimiento reconocía que era verdad, tal vez lloraba por que en el fondo esperaba una verdad menos dolorosa y no quería reconocer lo que ya sabía.

"Sirius" dijo Remus en tono de reproche

"Que" dijo Sirius "Es la verdad, si eso era todo lo que querías sacar de Malfoy ahí lo tiene, debería estar contenta"

La mirada de Lilith rápidamente paso de la más profunda melancolía al odio más intenso, y aun con lagrimas en sus pestañas sus ojos parecían tomar un color rojizo "Si tiene razón" dijo Lilith levantándose de su silla " No puedo desboronarme tan fácilmente, después de todo es verdad no era nada extraordinario y para eso es que estoy con Lucius" dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre, para molestar aun más a Sirius "Si la orden me pide que continué con esto más ahora que el solicito que me uniera a ellos debo a prender a ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos" y miro a Sirius "Debo concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante, vengar a mis abuelos e impedir que ese desgraciado cumpla con sus planes, esa debe ser mi prioridad ahora" y Limpiándose el rostro salió hacia la calle.

"¿No fuiste muy fuerte con ella?" dijo Remus con reproche a Sirius

"Es lo mejor créeme" dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza con melancolía.

Lilith regreso al ministerio como si nada hubiera pasado, el odio que ahora sentía en su corazón era tan grande, se odiaba a si misma por haber creído que podía confiar en Sirius, odiaba Lucius y toda su estúpida idea de 'nosotros' y odiaba a Sirius por ser el patán que ella sabía que era.

La siguiente semana transcurrió en relativa calma, y Lilith no tuvo nada más que reportar a Snape pues la investigación que Lucius corría en el ministerio no avanzaba de ninguna manera, en este momento ella y Lucius tenían la misma información sobre las profecías y pese a la desesperación de Lucius no lograban encontrar una nueva manera de conseguirla.

Sin embargo estaba preocupada pues continuamente Lucius hablaba de un plan alternativo para conseguir la profecía y del que Lilith aun no había podido sacarle nada, su preocupación era básicamente dado al desespero que tenia Lucius pues al parecer tenia fecha límite hasta diciembre para obtener resultados.

"Debe haber otra manera" repetía Lucius, paseando por la biblioteca de un lado hacia el otro como ya era su costumbre.

"Ya te dije que ningún libro dice nada mas de las profecías" dijo Lilith "Deberíamos hablar con los del departamento especializado, tal vez alguno sepa algo que no este en estos libros" dijo cerrando el libro que tenia sobre la mesa.

"Tienes razón, aun mejor" dijo Lucius saliendo de la biblioteca

"Aun mejor ¿qué?" dijo Lilith corriendo tras el

"Tengo algo en mente" dijo Lucius bajando la voz "hablamos después" y dejando a Lilith parada frente al ascensor desapareció del ministerio.

"Tiene algo en mente, pero no se que será" dijo Lilith a Tonks "Y eso es lo que me preocupa, nunca sabes con que nueva atrocidad podría salir, mira que intentar matar al señor Waley por impedirle el paso a los antiguos registros de la biblioteca, me dan escalofríos de pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado allí" dijo Lilith cuando entraban a Grimmauld.

"Tienes visitas" dijo Remus que en este momento subía de la cocina. Lilith esperaba que fuera Snape así que se apresuro a bajar mientras sus dos amigos se saludaban más que cariñosamente.

Lilith entro corriendo a la cocina pero allí sentado frente a la chimenea estaba 'ojoloco' Moody "Buenas noches Lilith" dijo Moody.

"Buenas noches" respondió Lilith y sentándose junto a el cómo le indicaba, dijo "Es de nuevo para decirme algo de Greyback, por que Malfoy me aseguro que estaba lejos de aquí" dijo Lilith

"No" contesto Moody "no es nada relacionado con eso" aseguro.

"Entonces no entiendo que hacemos aquí" dijo Lilith un poco incomoda

"Vine a hablarte de tu familia" dijo Moody con calma

"¿De mi familia?" dijo Lilith un poco más interesada "Que sabe usted de ellos, ya le dije a Remus que quería dejar todo eso así, no quiero escuchar mas historias tristes, no me conviene ser emocional por ahora" dijo Lilith.

"No son solo historias tristes Lilith" dijo Moody sujetando la mano de Lilith que ella tenia sobre la mesa "Algunas veces en verdad tuvimos verdaderas historias felices" dijo.

Un relámpago ilumino por un instante la mente de Lilith y sus dos grandes ojos se abrieron más de lo normal "¿Papá?" dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos la mano de Moody que hasta hace un momento la sujetaba.

Moody no dijo absolutamente nada pero asintió con la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

"No fueron solo historias tristes Lilith" dijo Moody

"Lo siento" dijo Lilith "No quería sonar así"

Moody y Lilith hablaron por mucho tiempo, Lilith trataba de recordar los pocos momentos que compartieron junto con su madre y sus abuelos cuando ella era pequeña, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentía tan completamente sola en la vida.

"Debo irme ahora Lilith" dijo Moody levantándose de su silla "Quiero que sepas que nunca te he odiado ni nunca podría llegar a hacerlo, si te mantuve alejada de mi fue para protegerte, y esto me dolió mas que nada en el mundo .. así como me dolió perder a tu mama" dijo con tristeza

"Espérame" dijo Lilith "Yo me voy contigo"

"De que hablas" dijo Moody

"Voy a vivir contigo" dijo Lilith decidida "Es lo que siempre he querido hacer... desde que supe que estabas vivo"

"Lo siento Lilith por más que lo quiera no tengo un lugar en donde podamos estar los dos, no soy exactamente un hombre de hogar y de ninguna manera te forzaría a vivir como yo lo hago, aquí por lo menos estas cómoda y no estás sola" dijo Moody

"Pero no estoy contigo y quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos" dijo Lilith desilusionada ante la negativa de su padre.

"Lo siento "dijo Moody "Pero mis obligaciones no me lo permiten y mi hogar ya te lo dije dudo que sea en realidad tan buen hogar como debería"

"Ok!" dijo Lilith"Podemos entonces volver a nuestra casa, es decir la casa de mis abuelos, o a la de mi mamá" y tomo la mano de Moody "Podemos hacer un hogar para los dos ¿no?"

"Es una excelente idea Lilith" dijo Moody "Pero sigo creyendo que estas más segura acá, y Sirius y Dumbledore no tienen problemas con que continúes en la casa "

"No lo sé" dijo Lilith mirando al piso "Creo que es mejor salir de aquí, no dudo que aunque Lucius diga confiar plenamente en mi pueda enviar a alguien a seguirme y la ubicación de la orden quede al descubierto, además el me asegura que Greyback está lejos ahora y que mi vida no corre ningún riesgo, puede ser conveniente que deje este lugar de una vez por todas" dijo Lilith

"Si así lo quieres" dijo Moody "Estaré feliz de poder reunirme allí contigo" y después de darle un abrazo salió de Grimmauld place.

"Aun no puedo creer que en serio te vayas" dijo Tonks mientras ayudaba a Lilith a empacar.

"Creo que es lo mejor ¿no crees?" dijo Lilith

"Es un poco drástico en realidad" dijo Tonks "Pero por otra parte te hará bien estar con tu padre"

"Todos tratamos de huir de la compañía de nuestros padres Lilith, eres la única que corre hacia ellos en lugar de a la dirección contraria" dijo Charlie que acababa de entrar "Así que necesitan de mi ayuda"

Lilith y Tonks se miraron con complicidad "No en realidad" contesto Tonks "Pero Molly insistió tanto que aceptáramos tu ayuda que no pudimos negarnos" concluyo

"Ya que estas aquí sirve de algo" dijo Lilith lanzándole una maleta

"De acuerdo" dijo Charlie sonriendo "Voy a llevar las cosas una por una dijo, nos vemos allá".

"Voy contigo" dijo Tonks"Lilith puede terminar sin nosotros, no falta mucho"

Lilith miraba con nostalgia hacia el jardín, ahora parecía que llevara abandonado los mismos 10 años que llevaba la casa. La habitación volvía a lucir como al comienzo, como el día que llego.

"Así que finalmente es verdad" dijo una voz desde la puerta "Su encantadora visita ha llegado al final" dijo Sirius

Lilith suspiro fuertemente, sabía que este momento hubiera sido imposible de evitar.

"Así es" dijo Lilith "Solo me quedaba agradecerte por todo, espero volver a verte en las reuniones de la orden" dijo Lilith indiferente sin dejar de mirar al jardín.

"Antes de que se vaya tengo algo para usted" dijo Sirius

Lilith cerró sus ojos no quería que nada la hiciera flaquear en este momento debía mantenerse calmada y serena. Lentamente se volteo y fue hasta donde estaba Sirius y él le entrego una pequeña caja de cartón.

"Son semillas" dijo Sirius "De su jardín"

"Gracias" dijo Lilith y antes de que Sirius notara las lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos Lilith bajo la escalera y desapareció por la puerta.


End file.
